Another World
by AruoChan
Summary: Desa Konoha tengah di serang oleh sesuatu yang tak masuk akal. Tetapi Naruto dan Sasuke justru terjebak dan di lempar ke dunia lain oleh sesuatu yang di sebut oleh warga 'Shinori'. (NaruSasu) ShonenAi Multichapter
1. Shinori

Chapter 1 ~Shinori~

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Fantasy, Friendship, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : Canon, Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

.

.

.

.

"Aku bawakan kopi. Minumlah."

Shikamaru meletakan gelas kertas yang berisi kopi hitam di atas meja kerja Naruto. Meja kerja itu sangat padat akan tumpukan kertas - kertas berkas ataupun surat izin misi yang sangat berserakan di atas meja Sang Hokage ke Tujuh di Konohaegakure.

"Terimakasih."

Naruto melemaskan badan di kursi kerjanya dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Beberapa hari ini ia selalu kerja lembur. Karena ada masalah yang beberapa hari ini sedang menimpa negaranya. Naruto sebelumnya sedang mengadakan pertemuan sekaligus rapat dengan para 4 Kage lainnya membahas masalah yang menimpa Konohagakure.

Naruto terpaksa meminta bantuan pada para Kage agar masalah yang menimpa Negaranya bisa cepat teratasi. Naruto sudah tidak tahu bagaimana lagi mengatasinya. Ia juga tidak menyangka jika rapat ini ternyata memakan banyak waktu. Tetapi akar masalah tidak juga di temukan.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Konoha diserang oleh sesuatu yang tidak tahu dari mana asalnya, bentuknya, baunya, warnanya, ataupun sebenarnya itu makhluk hidup atau benda mati. Naruto bingung setengah mati. Ia mengkhawatirkan warga - warganya yang terus menghilang.

Yang hanya Naruto ketahui dari saksi mata yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu, awalnya 'si saksi mata' sedang menunggu dua rekan timnya untuk berlatih Taijutsu bersama di pinggir hutan. Tetapi mereka berjanji akan bertemu di Konbini.

Ketika 'si saksi mata' tengah menunggu dua rekannya di depan konbini, 'si saksi mata' melihat dua rekannya sedang berjalan kearah gang sempit. Dia yang merasa aneh akan kedua rekannya itu, berlari menghampiri temannya.

Ketika sudah dihampiri, dua rekannya itu seperti melihat kedepan dengan wajah yang seperti terharu. Air mata mengucur dan tertawa di saat yang bersamaan. Mereka berdua terus berjalan memasuki gang sempit itu. 'si saksi mata' tidak melihat adanya apa - apa di dalam gang sempit itu, tetapi dua rekannya seperti menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling.

Ketika 'si saksi mata' mulai mengikuti kedua rekannya memasuki gang sempit itu, tiba - tiba ia terlempar kebelakang dengan cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan. Seketika matanya tidak bisa melihat dengan benar karena efek cahaya itu. Setelah matanya kembali berfungsi, dia tidak melihat dua rekan timnya ada di gang itu. Padahal 'si saksi mata' benar - benar melihat dua rekannya masuk kedalam gang sempit itu.

Awalnya ia tidak mengetahui apa - apa. Ia hanya berfikir jika kedua temannya sedang mengerjainya, maka dari itu ia mencari dua rekannya di seluruh Konoha sampai malam hari. Hasilnya nihil. Mereka berdua tidak ditemukan.

'si saksi mata' kembali mencari keesokan harinya dibatu oleh kerabatnya dan keluarga dua rekan timnya. Mereka mencari keseluruh Konoha tetapi hasilnya tetap sama.

Semenjak hari itu, setiap hari, setidaknya ada dua orang dalam satu hari yang selalu menghilang tanpa sebab.

Yang membuat kasus ini aneh adalah, mengapa harus dua orang? Entah itu dua laki - laki, dua perempuan, atau laki - laki dan perempuan. Mereka yang sedang jalan berdua pasti menghilang.

Kasus ini sudah terjadi tujuh hari yang lalu. Yang berarti sudah ada 14 orang hilang. Itu yang Naruto terima sebagai laporan orang hilang. Naruto berasumsi jika hilangnya warga mereka selama tujuh hari berturut - turut adalah kasus yang sama.

Nanadaime mengeluarkan pengumuman agar warganya tidak sedang jalan berdua di luar rumah. Biasanya, kasus ini terjadi kala korban berada di luar rumah. Tetapi Nanadaime mengingatkan untuk berjaga - jaga. Bisa saja kalian akan menghilang walaupun ada di dalam rumah.

Maka dari itu, Nanadaime menghimbau jika warganya yang hanya tinggal berdua, diwajibkan untuk mengungsi di rumah kerabatnya atau seseorang yang tinggal sendiri. Dengan begitu, akan meminimalisirkan kejadian hilangnya warga oleh sesuatu yang tak jelas.

Walapun Nanadaime sudah mengeluarkan pengumuman ini, ada saja yang menghilang. Gosip dari 'si saksi mata' menyebar luas. Mereka menyebut sesuatu yang menghilangkan atau menculik warga di Konoha selama ini adalah Shinori.

Shiro no Hikari. Cahaya putih.

Karena Cahaya putih yang menyilaukan itu selalu muncul ketika dua orang warga menghilang. Entah kenapa, ketika ada yang menghilang, selalu ada saksi mata.

Naruto mendesah lelah memikirkan kasus yang sedang menimpa Negaranya ini. Keempat kage lainnya, termasuk Gaara sahabatnya, hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah. Tetapi sebagai Kage mereka tidak boleh menyerah. Masalah seperti ini juga adalah tanggung jawab seorang Kage.

Maka dari itu, para Kage mengatakan untuk jangan khawatir. Cepat atau lambat, Shinori akan terungkap.

"Pekerjaan yang lain menunggumu untuk di selesaikan. Jangan memikirkan masalah Shinori terus. Para Kage juga sedang membantumu, kau bisa tenang sebentar, Naruto. Kau kelelahan. Pulanglah! Aku yang akan membereskan kekacauan di mejamu itu."

Naruto melirik meja kerjanya yang belum dibersihkan dengan kekacauan yang ia ciptakan. Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku tertolong. Shikamaru, mohon bantuannya."

Shikamaru mengangguk setelah mengucapkan hati - hati di jalan pada orang nomor satu seKonoha itu. Jika sendirian itu bukan masalah, karena Shinori hanya akan menculik warganya ketika seseorang yang tengah berdua.

Kadang kala Shikamaru berfikir, apa para warga yang di culik oleh Shinori masih hidup ya?

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan masuk menuju rumahnya. Membuka pagar di halaman depan dan mengunci pagar rumah. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju rumahnya dan membuka pintu rumah dengan jalan yang sempoyongan. Berpikir keras setiap hari memang membuatmu lelah.

"Tadaima." Ucap Naruto sambil melepas sepatunya. Merenggangkan punggungnya sejenak dan berjalan menuju meja makan. "Okaeri." Hinata yang berdiri dibalik country di dapur menjawab salam Naruto.

Di meja makan, Naruto melihat Boruto dan Himawari masih ada di meja makan yang sepertinya tengah mengobrol dengan serius. Sepertinya mereka berdua belum sadar jika Ayah mereka telah pulang dan sudah ada di meja makan. Sepenting itukah obrolan mereka sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto?

Naruto menyeritkan keningnya ketika sadar jika kedua anaknya masih belum ada yang tidur. Naruto mendudukan diri di kursi meja makan dan meminum teh hangat yang sebelumnya telah Hinata siapkan.

"Kalian berdua kenapa belum tidur?" Boruto dan Himawari tersentak ketika mendengar suara Naruto. Boruto dan Himawari berteriak memanggil Naruto turun dari kursinya dan memutari meja makan bermaksud untuk menghadap Sang Ayah.

"Ayah!" Naruto memasang ekspresi marah mendengar suara berisik kedua anaknya.

"Ini sudah malam. Jangan teriak - teriak! Tetangga bisa mendengar suara kalian. Lagipula kenapa kalian berdua belum tidur? Ini sudah jam 12 malam. Boruto! Jangan mentang - mentang besok tidak ada misi kau mengajak Himawari tidur larut malam." Ucap Naruto memarahi Boruto.

Boruto dan Himawari menggeleng keras.

"Itu tidak penting. Ada yang lebih penting dari apapun." Himawari mengangguk menyetujui kata - kata kakaknya.

"Aku sudah dari tadi menyuruh mereka tidur ketika mereka berdua pulang dari rumah Sarada. Tetapi mereka mereka tidak meu tidur dan keukeuh menunggumu pulang untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata sesaat dia tengah menjelaskan alasan mengapa kedua anaknya belum tertidur.

Naruto menatap kedua mata anaknya yang sangat berbinar penuh semangat. Naruto menghela nafas pasrahnya dan membiarkan Boruto dan Himawari mengatakan apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan pada Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kami melihatnya!" Ucap Boruto dan Himawari secara bersamaan. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Melihat apa?"

"Shinori!" Mata Naruto dan Hinata melebar mendengar anak mereka mengatakan hal yang sangat dihindari para warganya, ternyata menampakan diri di hadapan kedua anaknya.

"Apa?! Apa kalian jalan berdua?" Tanya Naruto memegang satu pundak Boruto dan Himawari. Mereka menggeleng.

"Tidak! Kami pulang bersama Sarada. Kami bertiga. Ketika Sarada mengantar kami sampai kerumah, kita bertiga melihat Shinori. Aku belum pernah melihatnya tapi aku pernah mendengar gosip itu. Ternyata apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang - orang benar adanya. Mereka seperti menghisap dua orang itu dan setelah itu mereka menghilang." Jelas Boruto dan mendapat anggukan dari Himawari.

"Kejadian itu terjadi didepan rumah kita. Korbannya adalah teman sekelasku di akademi dan seorang anak kecil laki - laki, mungkin berusia lima tahun, sepertinya itu adiknya. Aku menyuruh Sarada untuk pulang dan memberi tahukan pada Ayahnya dirumah." Jelas Boruto. Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar jika Sasuke ada di rumahnya.

"Sasuke dirumah? Dirumah ada Sakura juga kan? Itu berarti mereka dirumah berdua?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggoyang - goyangkan badan Boruto. Boruto mengangguk dan merasa pusing ketika Naruto baru berhenti membuat tubuhnya terguncang - guncang.

"Tapi Paman Sasuke bilang tidak perlu khawatir. Maka dari itu Sarada mengartar kami." Jawab Boruto. Naruto memijat pangkal hidungnya lelah. Ini hari kedelapan dan dua korban telah menghilang. Untuk saat ini berarti telah ada 16 korban.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mencegah mereka berdua?" Tanya Naruto. Boruto menggeleng.

"Ketika kami ingin menghampiri mereka, seakan ada sinar terang yang menusuk mata kami. Ketika kami membuka mata, mereka sudah menghilang." Ucap Boruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan menyuruh Boruto dan Himawari untuk tidur. Mereka berdua naik keatas dan menuju kamarnya masing - masing. Hinata pamit untuk tidur pada Naruto dan menuju Kamar mereka yang berada di lantai satu. Naruto menyuruh mereka agar tidur sendiri - sendiri karena itu agar lebih aman.

Hari ini Naruto kembali tidur di sofa ruang depan. Kalau kasus ini bisa cepat terselesaikan, pasti Naruto akan kembali tidur di kamar dan sekasur berama Hinata. Naruto menghela nafasnya lelah dan mulai memejamkan mata setelah ia menarik selimut coklatnya.

Sejenak pikirannya melayang pada Sasuke. Sasuke telah pulang ke Konoha, karena misi yang dia jalani sendiri telah selesai. Misi melawan Kaguya waktu itu juga ada hubungannya ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjalani misi ini sendirian.

Awalnya, tentu saja Naruto menolak. Tapi melihat keyakinan Sasuke untuk menjalani misi ini sendiri, apalagi alasannya karena ingin melindungi Desa ini, Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan Sasuke pergi untuk menjalankan misinya.

Tetapi sekarang Sasuke sudah pulang. Naruto memberikan pekerjaan yang sekiranya Sasuke bisa lakukan untuk membantunya mengurus Negara. Lagipula Sasuke telah menjadi guru pribadi Boruto.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar ketika sadar apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Memikirkan Sasuke sebelum tidur adalah aktifitasnya setiap hari sejak dari dulu. Bahkah ketika ia sudah menikah dan punya dua anak. Kebiasaan gila ini belum juga hilang. Apalagi melihat Sasuke yang telah kembali ke Desa.

Tidak melihat Sasuke sejak lama membuat Naruto jadi berpikir yang tidak - tidak. Tapi, jika tidak memikirkan Sasuke, ia tidak bisa terridur dengan nyenyak malam ini.

Biarlah. Tidak ada yang tahu ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Naruto berangkat ke kantor Hokage seperti biasa. Masih ada bayak hal yang harus di kerjakan. Naruto melihat Boruto yang keluar dengan semangat. Katanya ada janji berlatih bersama Sasuke. Boruto mengajak Mitsuki agar mereka tidak berdua. Sedangkan Hinata dan Himawari memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah Sakura.

Didalam ruang kantor Hokagenya, meja itu sudah terlihat lebih rapi dari yang sebelumnya. Shikamaru memang bisa diandalkan. Didalam dus kecil di atas meja yang biasa ditaruh untuk mengisi berkas - berkas yang perlu disetujui oleh Hokage, Naruto melihat sudah ada beberapa lembar kertas disana.

Ada beberapa permintaan misi yang harus dijalani oleh beberapa tim Genin dan Chunin. Naruto menorehkan tanda tangannya diatas kertas menerima misi dari klien. Mulai menyalakan komputernya dan membuat daftar tim yang akan menjalani misi selanjutnya.

Ditengah - tengah kesibukan, telepon berdering, Naruto menekan tombol speaker dan jarinya kembali menari diatas keyboard melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Ada apa?" Kata Naruto. Terdengar suara wanita yang memberi salam kepada Naruto terlebih dahulu dan mengatakan jika ada dua orang hilang kemarin. Anak perempuan berusia 12 tahun dan anak laki - laki berusia 5 tahun. Mereka berdua adalah saudara sekandung. Sepertinya dua anak itu yang Boruto, Himawari, dan Sarada lihat.

Naruto menghela nafas dan meminta laporan dibawakan padanya ke kantor dan wanita itu memberikan salam sebelum menutup teloponnya. Naruto tidak ingin berpikiran negatif, tetapi sepertinya akan ada korban lagi hari ini. Naruto mengehela nafas sekali lagi dan bangkit menuju ruang rapat untuk membahas masalah Shinori dengan para tetua yang sudah di rencanakan kemarin hari.

Semoga rapat yang keberapa kalinya ini ada hasilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Boruto melempar Shuriken ke udara bersamaan dengan lemparan dari Mitsuki. Shuriken Mitsuki menancap tepat pada lingkaran kecil di papan bundar yang disangkutkan pada pohon pada ketinggian 3 meter. Sedangkan Shuriken Boruto hanya tertancap pada lingkaran ke tiga saja.

"Lumayan. Kau sudah ada peningkatan." Komentar Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat dua anak manusia ini saling adu. Tapi, yang namanya Boruto memang tidak ingin kalah dari siapapun. Boruto menatap tajam Mitsuki yang hanya terkekeh saja menanggapi tingkah Boruto.

"Masih belum. Tidak ada peningkatan sama sekali. Uuhhh.. Menyebalkan!" Boruto memanjat pohon keatas dan mengambil Shurikennya yang tertancap papan kayu di atas itu. Sasuke menghela nafas ketika mengingat tingkah anak temannya. Sama persis. Tidak mau kalah. Meningatkan Sasuke akan Naruto yang tidak pernah menyerah dalam mengernya untuk kembali ke Konoha. Sesaat Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati mengingat masa lalu.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Berjalan menuju batang pohon yang tertidur—seperti habis tumbang—dan duduk di atasnya. Meraih botol minum itu dan menegaknya perlahan. Melihat Boruto yang marah - marah tak jelas pada Mitsuki sambil memperhatikan lemparan Shuriken Boruto yang lagi - lagi gagal.

Setelah ketahuan curang oleh Ayahnya di ujian Final Chunin, Boruto memutuskan untuk berlarih lebih keras agar suatu saat bisa melampaui Ayahnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak yakin kalau kerjaannya Boruto hanya mencak - mencak tak jelas dan tidak serius.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling hutan. Hijau dan udara yang menyejukan. Tetapi mata Sasuke berhenti kepada sepasang anak manusia yang seperrinya memasuki hutan lebih dalam. Sasuke menghampiri Mitsuki dan Boruto untuk menghentikan latihannya.

"Ikut aku!" Kata Sasuke. Mitsuki dan Boruto mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan memasuki hutan lebih dalam.

"Ada apa paman?" Tanya Mitsuki.

"Lihat dua orang laki - laki disana. Berbahaya jika mereka hanya berdua. Aku berniat menghampiri mereka." Ucap Sasuke. Boruto dan Mitsuki melihat dua orang laki - laki yang berjalan di depan dan mengangguk paham.

"Sepertinya itu Rei dan Rai." Ucap Boruto. Sasuke mendelik sebentar dan kembali memperhatikan kedua orang itu.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka Si kembar Rei dan Rai dan mereka Chunin." Jelas Boruto.

"Ah.. Aku juga tau mereka. Mereka yang selalu berdua kemana - mana, tidak punya teman dan selalu memyendiri. Tetapi mereka punya tim. Mereka hanya akan bersama timnya ketika ada misi, setelah itu mereka berdua bersama kembali." Jelas Mitsuki lebih panjang.

"Sial! Apa mereka tidak mendengar pengumuman dari Hokage? Bisa - bisa mereka diculik oleh Shinori." Sasuke berucap dan makin melajukan langkahnya setengah berlari. Menghampiri si kembar. Boruto dan Mitsuki mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Ketika si kembar sudah mulai berada dalam jangkauan, cahaya putih yang terang itu muncul. Jadi ini yang namanya Shinori? Sasuke baru pertama kali melihat ini.

"I—itu. Itu Shinori." Teriak Boruto. Mitsuki memanjangkan kedua lengannya dan mulai melilitkan pada tubuh Si kembar. Mitsuki mulai menarik mereka, tetapi tubuh Mitsuki terseret. Si kembar seperti tidak ingin berhenti melangkah memasuki Shinori itu.

Sasuke mencoba melangkah memasuki Shinori, tetapi tubuh Sasuke menembusnya. Sasuke kembali pada Si kembar dan mulai menariknya. Tidak berhasil. Sangat berat.

Sasuke melihat kedua matanya mengalirkan air mata. Sama seperti gosip - gosip yang beredar tentang Shinori. Seketika mereka bertiga terlempar kebelakang dan sinar terang itu keluar. Membutakan sejenak mata mereka.

Setelah mata mereka membiasakan untuk kembali melihat, mereka tidak melihat Si kembar dimana - mana. Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menghentikan Si kembar.

"Apa Shinori tidak dapat dihentikan? Paman?" Mitsuki bertanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan membersihkan jubahnya yang terkena tanah karena sempat terguling - guling tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kata Sasuke. "Yang pasti aku akan melaporkan ini pada Naruto. Kalian berdua ikut aku. Kita akan jadi saksi. Aku mendapatkan informasi dari Shinori yang aku lihat."

Keduanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari hutan tempat mereka berlatih melempat Shuriken. Mengikuti Sasuke agar sampai ke kantor Hokage.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi dan Shikamaru mengikuti Naruto memasuki ruang Hokagenya dengan tampang marah. Naruto yang begitu seriusnya menanggapi kasus Shinori ini hanya mendapat tanggapan biasa dari para tetua. Naruto bahkan sedikit membentak ketika berbicara kepada mereka.

Para tetua sialan itu sepertinya tidak mau pusing dan meyerahkan semuanya pada Hokage. Naruto hanya ingin kerja samanya untuk melindungi Negaranya, karena semakin hari semakin memprihatinkan. Mereka bilang, jika mereka hanya menghindari berdua dengan seseorang, mereka sudah bisa menghindari Shinori. Bisa menghindari Shinori bukan berarti bisa menemukan para korban kan?

Naruto meninggalkan rapat dengan kasar, membuat semua tetua kaget melihat Hokage ke Tujuh ternyata marah dengan pendapat mereka. Hokage pun meninggalkan rapat tanpa ada salam penutup. Para tetua sedikitnya merasa bersalah pada Hokage karena telah membuat kesimpulan yang seperti dan membuat Hokage marah.

Naruto duduk di meja kerjanya dan mulai menghidupkan komputernya masih dengan tampang kesal. Naruto benar - benar tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran orang - orang yang bertanggung jawab juga pada Desanya.

"Naruto. Kalau kau memasang wajah galak seperti itu, kau akan ditakuti oleh anak - anak, loh!" Shikamaru mendelik sebal mendengar ucapan dari Kakashi yang sepertinya tidak akan membuat Naruto terhibur. Buktinya Naruto tidak menanggapi kata - kata dari Kakashi.

"Aku tahu kau marah, aku pun juga marah. Tapi kalau kau begini, masalah tidak akan selesai." Shikamaru berucap dan mendapat respon dari Naruto.

"Aku—" Naruto menatap wajah Shikamaru masih dengan tampang marahnya. Naruto menghel nafas dan memperbaiki emosinya yang tadi sempat keluar.

"Aku hanya berpikir jika kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku harus menemukan apa itu Shinori dan menemukan para korban. Aku tidak bisa diam saja." Lanjut Naruto dan kembali menarikan jari - jarinya di atas keyboard.

Shikamaru menghela nafas dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke, Boruto, dan Mitsuki tengah berjalan di tengah kota menuju kantor Hokage. Berjalan di tengah kota seperti ini membuat mata Boruto tidak tahan untuk tidak melihat - lihat. Beberapa toko yang berjualan membuat perhatian Boruto tetalihkan. Tak teekecuali Mitsuki.

Ketika kepala Boruto tengah menengok ke kiri, ia melihat kaset DVD game yang ia cari. Boruto berlari menempelkan seluruh badannya pada kaca di toko itu. Itu adalah Game yang sangat ingin Boruto beli. Boruto lupa jika hari ini perilisannya dan mulai dijual di toko - toko game.

"Paman Sasuke!" Teriak Boruto. Sasuke yang berjalan mendahului Boruto, menengok kebelakang ketika mendengar suara Boruto memanggil. Saat itu ia melihat Boruto tengah menempelkan badannya di kaca depan toko. Dasar! Tidak Bapak tidak Anak sama - sama memalukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke. Boruto menengok kearah Sasuks dengan mata berbinar - binar. Mitsuki menghampiri Boruto dan melihat apa yang tengan Boruto lihat.

Ah.. Ternyata Game ya? Mitsuki tahu game itu karena Boruto pernah mengajaKnya bermain. Game itu adalah seri ke 3, bagian klimaks nya ada di sana. Wajar jika Boruto sangat menginginkannya. Sebenarnya Mitsuki juga sangat menginginkannya.

"Paman Sasuke, tunggu dulu ya. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu. Sebentar saja. Yah? Yah?" Sasuke memutar matanya dan mengangguk. Setelah berpesan jangan lama - lama, Boruto bersorak dan memasuki toko itu bersama Mitsuki.

Setelah menunggu, Boruto dan Mitsuki keluar dengan bungkusan yang ada di tangan Boruto. Sasuke kembali berjalan diikuti Boruto dan Mitsuki di belakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau harganya semahal itu. Untung ada kau, Mitsuki. Kita bisa patungan." Mitsuki mengangguk menyetujui. Kalau patungan begini, Mitsuki bisa bermain bersama Boruto lebih lama.

"Oni-Chan!" Suara yang terdengar lirih itu seperti di teriakan tetapi pada tempat yang sangat jauh, terdengar ke kuping Boruto. Tetapi Boruto tidak menanggapi dengan serius.

"Oni-Chan!" Suara itu terdengar lagi, tapi lebih jelas. Boruto masih tidak menanggapi panggilan itu, bisa saja itu untuk orang lain, lagipula kalau ini suara Himawari, ia sungguh hapal suara imut adiknya itu. Bukan seperti suara yang terdengar seperti bocah bandel yang dilepas orang tuanya.

"Naruto Oni-Chan!" Ah.. Suara itu sekarang terdengar sangat jelas. Seperti teriakan bocah—eh?

Tunggu!

Apa tadi?

Naruto?

Ayahnya?

Boruto membalikan badannya melihat siapa yang berani - beraninya memanggil nama Ayahnya dengan embel - embel Oni-Chan. Harusnya mereka memanggil Ayahnya Hokage-sama atau Nanadaime-sama. Bukan Oni-Chan seperti itu.

Sasuke dan Mitsuki yang mendengar teriakan melengking itu juga ikut menoleh. Penasaran, siapa orang yang memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Oni-Chan tersebut.

Tiba - tiba seorang anak kecil kira kira berusia 6-7 tahun memeluk Boruto dan menenggelamkan kepalannya pada dada Boruto dan sepertinya, menangis?

"Akhirnya ketemu!" Teriak anak itu di dada Boruto. Boruto yang tiba - tiba mendapat pelukan maut dari bocah laki - laki tak dikenal ini hanya bisa menatap Mitsuki dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Berharap mendapatkan pertolongan dari kedua orang yang sedaritadi hanya memperhatikannya.

Bocah itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya menggunakan tangan kecilnya. Menunjuk Boruto menggunakan tangan kecilnya di depan wajah Boruto.

"Naruto Oni-Chan akhirnya ketemu! Kalau mau pergi bilang - bilang dong—" Bocah itu berhenti bicara ketika melihat Boruto dengan jelas.

"Are?" Bocah itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Naruto Oni-Chan, bukan ya?" Bocah itu melanjutkan kata - katanya. Ketika sadar yang di peluknya tadi bukan orang yang dicari, bocah itu kembali memasang ekspresi ingin menangis. Telunjuknya turun dan memandang Boruto penuh sesal.

"Naruto Oni-Chan dimana?" Tanya bocah itu sambil meremas baju yang ia pakai. Sasuke yang terus memperhatikan bocah itu menyipitkan matanya. Berusaha melihat dan mengingat dengan jelas bocah yang mulai terisak itu. Sasuke sepertinya pernah lihat, tapi dimana ya?

Mitsuki menghampiri bocah itu dan berjongkok agar tinggi badannya menyamai tingginya. "Kau hilang dari kakakmu ya?" Bocah yang tadi terisak mulai kembali menghapus matanya dan mengangguk cepat.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar untuk melihat Kunai di toko sana—" Bocah itu menunjuk dengan tangan kecilnya kebelakang. "—Tapi saat aku kembali, mereka tidak ada. Mereka pasti meninggalkanku. Maka dari itu aku pergi mencarinya." Lanjut Bocah itu.

"Mereka? Kakakmu banyak?" Tanya Mitsuki. Bocah itu menggeleng.

"Bukan. Aku tidak punya kakak, sebenarnya. Mereka teman - temanku."

Mitsuki mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, teman - temanmu ada berapa?" Tanya Mitsuki. Bocah itu terlihat bingung dan mulai mengeluarkan jarinya, sepertinya ia menghitung teman - temannya.

"Ada dua belas." Kata bocah itu. Mitsuki dan Boruto yang mendengar bahwa temannya ada dua belas tersentak dan tertawa.

"Hee.. Temanmu banyak juga." Bocah itu mengangguk. "Kalau menurutku, mereka tidak meninggalkamu. Mungkin saja mereka mencarimu karena kau tiba - tiba menghilang dari rombongan mereka." Bocah itu mengangguk paham.

"Ternyata begitu. Sudah kuduga. Naruto Oni-Chan tidak akan meninggalkanku. Soalnya dia orang baik." Mitsuki mulai berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Bocah itu.

"Haruskah kita membawanya?" Tanya Mitsuki pada Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan dan berjongkok menyamai tinggi badan bocah itu.

"Apa kau punya nomor handphone orang tuamu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Nomor Handphone?" Bocah itu memiringkan kepalanya pertanda tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Kamu mau ikut kami? Kami akan mencari teman - temanmu." Bocah itu mengangguk. Sasuke dan yang lainnya kembali berjalan menuju Kantor Hokage. Sepanjang jalan Bocah itu terus memandangi Boruto. Boruto yang risih dipandangin seperti itu juga merasa kesal.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku begitu?" Bocah itu tersentak kemudian tertawa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Yahh.. Aku pikir kau sangat mirip dengan Naruto Oni-Chan, begitu." Boruto memutar matanya.

"Ngomong - ngomong siapa namamu?" Tanya Mitsuki sambil tersenyum manis. Bocah itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Boruto dan mulai menatap Mitsuki.

"Ah.. Namaku—"

"KONOHAMARU!" Teriakan itu terdengar oleh kuping Bocah itu, Mitsuki, Boruto, dan juga Sasuke. Mereka menoleh kearah kanan dan melihat beberapa anak yang berusaha menyeberangi jalan.

"Naruto Oni-Chan!" Teriak bocah itu. Ketika semua telah sampai disebrang, mereka berlari menghampiri Sasuke, Boruto, dan Mitsuki. Menatap Bocah itu dengan senyuman—

PTAKK!

"Aduhhh!" Bocah itu mengaduh merasakan sakit yang menyerang kepalanya. Memegang mengelus - elus kepalanya.

"Naruto Oni-Chan! Sakit!" Bentak bocah itu pada Si Anak Pirang itu.

"Bodoh! Kau pergi kemana saja, huh? Kami semua mencarimu!" Anak yang dipanggil 'Naruto' itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan marah.

"Aku tahu! Kau tak perlu memukulku. Sakit tahu!" Bocah itu membentak kembali orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

PTAKK!

Suara jitakan itu terdengar lagi. Tetapi asalnya dari Si Anak Perempuan yang menjitak kepala Bocah Pirang yang tadi menjitak Bocah yang dipanggil Konohamaru. Boruto dan Mitsuki tersentak ketika mendengar suara jitakan yang lumayan keras itu.

"Baka Naruto! Dia hanyalah anak kecil. Kau tidak perlu membentaknya seperti itu!" Si Anak berambut merah muda itu mengepalkan tangannya setelah menjitak anak yang di panggil Naruto itu.

"Aduh.. Sakit, Sakura-Chan." Si pirang mengaduh kesakitan ketika kepalanya di jitak oleh Si rambut merah muda itu. Anak yang di panggil Konohamaru itu ikut menunjuk ke arah Anak pirang yang dijitak tadi.

"Itu benar! Aku hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak perlu dijitak." Anak yang dipanggil Naruto itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengeluarkan suara mengedan geregetan.

"Uuuugghhh... Kau bocah kecil menyebalkan! Kalau kau terus menyebalkan seperti ini, kau tidak akan jadi Hokage." Naruto membalas menunjuk Konohamaru dengan telunjuknya di depan wajah Konohamaru. Konohamaru yang tidak terima ditunjuk - tunjuk seperti itu, menepis kasar tangan Naruto dan mereka berdua memulai adu tatap. Terlihat sengatan listrik mengalis di kedua mata mereka.

"Kalau kau kekanak - kanakan begitu, malah kau yang tidak akan bisa jadi Hokage, Dobe! Yah.. Walau kau berusaha kau tidak akan jadi Hokage karena kau Dobe!" Anak lelaki yang mempunyai model seperti buntut ayam itu mulai mengomentari kata - kata dari Si Bocah Naruto. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Konohamaru ke Anak laki - laki berambut raven itu.

"Sasuke, Teme! Jangan asal bicara! Kau tidak tahu masa depan kan? Siapa tahu aku akan jadi Hokage di masa depan." Ucap Si Pirang Naruto yang mulai menatap tajam pada Si Raven yang dipanggil Sasuke ini.

"Hah? Kalau orang Dobe sepertimu menjadi Hokage, akan hancur Negeri ini nanti, dasar dobe!" Si Raven Sasuke membalas tatapan death glare andalannya pada Naruto, walau Naruto tak bisa mati dengan tatapan seperti itu. Mereka mulai bertatap - tatapan menyalurkan rasa kebencian mereka satu sama lain.

"Hah? Kau ini suka sekali cari ribut ya, Teme!"

"Yang cari ribut duluan itu kau, Dobe!"

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan, Teme!"

"Kau lebih menyebalkan, Dobe!"

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku Dobe, Teme?!"

"Aku akan tetap memanggilmu Dobe, Dobe!"

"Gyaahhh... Kau memanggilku Dobe dua kali, kau ini cari mati ya?!"

"Kau ingin aku membunuhmu disini, hah?"

"Kau ingin aku dan kau bertarung? Oke.. Akan aku lakukan, Teme!"

"Majulah kalau kau memang berani, Usuratonkachi!"

"STOP!" Sasuke menghentikan pertarungan yang sebentar lagi akan berlangsung. Tangan Sasuke menarik kerah Naruto kecil menjauhi Sasuke kecil. Dengan begitu mereka tidak akan ribut. Tapi sebelum itu, izinkan Sasuke berteriak dalam hati.

APA - APAAN INI!?

Boruto dan Mitsuki hanya bisa mematung sedari tadi. Ketika melihat orang - orang ini Boruto dan Mitsuki sudah mematung bingung dan shock.

Boruto melihat Ayah kecilnya. Ia yakin itu Ayahnya karena Boruto pernah melihat foto Ayahnya waktu kecil. Lalu ada Paman Sasuke kecil dan Bibi Sakura kecil. Boruto melihat mereka bertiga di foto itu ketika Ayahnya dan Paman Sasuke juga Bibi Sakura masih menjadi tim sewaktu mereka Genin. Tapi apa - apaan ini?

Mitsuki dan Boruto tidak bisa berkata apa - apa. Ia juga melihat bocah kecil yang tadi sempat memeluk Boruto di panggil Konohamaru oleh Ayahnya. Apa dia Konohamaru Sensei? Bocah kecil bopung dekil yang memakai syal kepanjangan ini Konohamaru Sensei?

Boruto, Mitsuki, dan Sasuke bisa pingsan ditempat karena kejadian absrud ini.

Sasuke tersentak sadar dari keterkejutannya melihat pemandangan diluar logikannya dan mulai mengambil tindakan.

"Kalian semua kemari. Ikut aku!" Sasuke berjalan menjauhi jalanan. Sasuke yang masih memegang kerah Naruto mulai menyeret Naruto sambil memberontak mengatakan lehernya sakit dan mengaduh. Semuanya saling menatap heran dan akhirnya mengikuti Sasuke juga.

Boruto dan Mitsuki yang baru sadar Sasuke telah pergi, akhirnya mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru dan Kakashi duduk di kursi bersebrangan di depan meja dengan Naruto yang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Kakashi yang awalnya meminta pada Naruto agar bisa mendiskusikan masalah Shinori ini bersama Shikamaru Hanya bertiga. Lagipula ini juga untuk menghindari Shinori ini.

Naruto yang memegang kertas yang ada di tangan mulai membaca kembali dan melemaskan tubuhnya bersender kebelakang di kursi kerjanya. Memutar tubunya 180° dan menghadap keluar jendela. Mengistirahatkan sejenak otak yang sudah mengepul mengeluarkan asap dengan melihat pemandangan di luar.

Shikamaru dan Kakashi sangat mengerti perasaan Naruto. Jiwa sosialnya yang tinggi dan kecintaan akan warganya membuatnya menemukan segala cara agar bisa menghentikan Shinori ini. Mereka juga harus bisa menghentikan Shinori sebelum makin banyak korban yang berjatuhan.

"Aku sudah menyeleksi semua ninja untuk misi selanjutnya." Ucap Shikamaru memberi laporan.

"Aku tertolong, Shika. Kalau tidak ada dirimu, entah bagaimana diriku ini." Ucap Naruto masih dengan memandang ke luar jendela.

"Ini mudah. Kau bisa memintaku mengerjakan apa saja, agar kau bisa lebih fokus pada Shinori." Naruto mengangguk yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh Shikamaru karena kursi kerja Naruto yang tinggi dan lebar. Shikamaru sedang mengerjakan laporan keuangan yang telah dikeluarkan untuk menyelidiki Shinori.

"Aku akan menggunakan dana lebih dari kemarin untuk meningkatkan penyelidikan tentang Shinori. Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi yang masih menggenggam kalkulator.

"Ah.. Itu juga boleh." Ucap Naruto membalikan badannya dan mengambil kertas yang telah disodorkan pada kakashi dan menorehkan tanda tangannya keatas kertas putih itu.

"Walaupun aku tidak tahu ini ada gunanya." Naruto terkekeh dan kembali menatap komputer di depannya. Meraih mouse di samping monitor dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Kau akan menyerah, Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru. Naruto melirik sejenak kearah Shikamaru dan merentangkan tangannya keatas. Merenggangkan seluruh otot tubuh yang terasa kaku. Menaruh kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya sebagai bantalan.

"Aku hanya putus asa, Shika. Aku tidak tahu apa tindakanku itu sekarang benar atau salah. Aku tidak bisa menolong wargaku yang ingin kulakukan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang benar - benar harus kulakukan." Ucapnya sambil memutar - mutar kursi kerjanya.

"Aku bingung." Lanjutnya.

Shikamaru dan Kakashi menghela nafas. Mereka berdua jelas tahu apa yang sedang menimpa Desa mereka. Tetapi mereka juga sebenarnya bingung. Selama ini yang mereka lakukan, akan ada hasilnya ataukan ini semua sia - sia? Mereka bertiga sedang putus asa.

Naruto kembali memandang pemandangan luar dari jendela. Menatap patung wajah Ayahnya di luar dengan tatapan sedih.

'Ayah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyeret kerah Naruto kecil kesebuah Gang yang lumayan besar. Mereka semua masuk ke gang gelap itu karena mengikuti Sasuke. Setelah masuk cukup dalam, Sasuke melepaskan eratannya pada kerah Naruto kecil lalu terbatuk - batuk kecil setelah ia berteriak - teriak minta di lepaskan.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?! Kalau aku mati bagaimana?!" Tunjuk Naruto kecil pada Sasuke dengan tidak sopannya. Sasuke kecil terkekeh dan tersenyum yang menurut Naruto itu sombong dan sangat sok.

"Kalau kau mati itu sebuah anugrah, Dobe!" Kata Sasuke kecil.

"Apa?! Kau mau cari mati hah?" Tanya Naruto kecil pada Sasuke kecil sambil mengeluarkan asap dari hidungnya.

"Kau malah yang akan mati." Ucap Sasuke kecil yang sama - sama menatap tajam Naruto.

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar?" Ucap Shikamaru kecil mengorek telinganya dengan kelingking kirinya. Boruto yang baru tahu, ternyata persahabatan Ayahnya dan Paman Sasuke seperti ini. Unik sekali.

"Dia benar. Kalian berdua harus berhenti bertengkar." Semua anak yang ada di sana mulai memperhatikan orang dewasa yang wajahnya sedikit familiar di kepala mereka. Orang dewasa satu - satunya disini terlihat menarik nafas kemudian membuangnya secara perlahan.

"Oke. Pertama - tama, kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke. Semuanya saling menatap seperti mengatakan jika harus ada yang berbicara.

"Ini semua salah dia." Tunjuk Sasuke kecil pada Naruto kecil. Naruto kecil yang merasa ridak terima mulai meremas telunjuk Sasuke kecil yang mengarah pada wajahnya.

"Hah? Apa - apaan kau?" Kata Naruto kecil.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu pada kami?" Tanya Neji.

"Ya! Seperti kau tahu kalau kami bukan dari sini!" Lanjut Ino.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Mulai menunjukan satu - satu wajah yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, dan kau Sarutobi Konohamaru. Apa aku salah?" Tanya Sasuke membuat semua yang ada di sana melongo.

"Ke—kenapa kau tahu kami?" Tanya Tenten kecil.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku dulu, bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kami waktu itu sedang berkumpul, tetapi Si Naruto Dobe ini malah mengikuti cahaya yang mencurigakan." Jelas Sasuke kecil. Sasuke melebarkan matanya mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke kecil.

"Bagaimana bentuknya?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Seperti portal? Berbentuk oval tapi terang." Kali ini Neji yang menjawab.

"Apa kalian memasuki portal itu dengan sengaja?" Tanya Sasuke. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Portal itu terbang dan menuju hutan, Naruto mengejarnya lalu kami mengikutinya. Ketika Naruto masuk portal itu, kami mengikutinya masuk ke dalam portal itu. Lalu kami semua berada disini" Jelas Tenten. Naruto yang baru ingat ada Konohamaru langsung menoyor kepala Konohamaru.

"Hei, kau! Aku bilang kan, kau kusuruh tunggu di tempat biasa. Kenapa kau mengikutiku kesini, huh?" Ucap Naruto berdecak. Konohamaru kecil hanya bisa mengelus - eluskan kepalanya yang menjadi korban kekerasan dari Naruto kecil.

"Aku melihat Naruto Oni-Chan berlari mengejar sesuatu yang berwarna putih itu, dan aku mengikutimu. Aku menyuruh Udon dan moegi untuk menunggu disana."

.

.

Suara jangkrik musim panas terdengar di telinga dua anak kecil yang tengah duduk di atas kayu pohon di pinggiran hutan.

"Konohamaru lama sekali." Ucap Udon.

"Kau benar." Ucap Moegi.

Kemudian suara gagak lewat pun terdengar.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin. Ketika aku mencoba masuk, tubuhku malah menembus cahaya itu." Ucap Sasuke berbicara sendiri.

"Paman benar. Lagipula cahaya itu tidak terbang." Lanjut Boruto.

"Mungkinkan itu Shinori yang lain?" Ucap Mitsuki berspekulasi.

"Bisa saja." Ucap Sasuke. "Yang pasti kita harus membawa kalian semua kehadapan Hokage."

"Tunggu dulu! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Sebenarnya kalian siapa?" Potong Tenten. Sasuke membawa Boruto kehadapan semuanya dan meremas pelan pundak kanan Boruto.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa familiar dengan wajah kami?" Tanya Sasuke. Semuanya memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah keduanya.

"Yah kalau diperhatikan, bukankah wajah paman mirip Sasuke? Lalu anak ini mirip Naruto?" Tanya Lee yang menyentuh dagunya sambil berfikir.

"Kau benar. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke." Semua tersentak tak terkecuali Sasuke yang juga ikut kaget.

"Lalu ini, Boruto. Uzumaki Boruto. Anak dari Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Semua menatap Boruto dengan mulut yang menganga. Terlebih Naruto kecil sendiri yang belum bisa menerima jika anak yang didepannya bernama Boruto ini menjadi anaknya.

"E—EEEEEHHHHHHH?!" Ketiga belas anak - anak yang sepertinya datang dari masa lalu dan terbang ke masa depan, akan menjadi kisah yang sulit.

Sulit untuk menerima keadaan mereka dimasa depan.

Termasuk untuk keduanya, Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku .

Minna... Ketemu lagi bareng fanfic gak jelas ini *wakss Aku buat fanfic kedua aku. Aku gak nyangka sih buat fic pertamaku, ternyata ada yang ngedukung aku buat terus nulis, maka dari itu aku akan buat fic kedua aku bertema ninja ninjaan. Tapi ini ada dramanya sedikit. Nanti ketemu beberapa chapter kedepan. Maapkeun kalo chapter satunya kepanjangan, kalo begitu minna.. Tanoshi ne 😻😻


	2. What Happened?

Chapter 2 ~What Happened?~

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Fantasy, Friendship, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : Canon, Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya mulai berjalan melewati kota menuju kantor Hokage. Naruto kecil dan kawan - kawan memandangi sekelilingnya, melihat betapa berbedanya tempat di Konoha telah berubah. Masa depan yang menyeramkan.

"Ayah, lihat! Itu Ichiraku Ramen." Ketika sedang berjalan, Boruto melihat Ichiraku Ramen yang selalu Ayahnya ceritakan bahwa sewaktu kecil Ayahnya selalu makan disana. Naruto menengok dan menyerit melihat tempat yang Boruto tunjuk, itu adalah Ichiraku Ramen.

"Itu Ichiraku Ramen? Sangat berbeda sekali." Ucap Naruto kecil.

"Itu sudah jelas kan? Zaman Ayah dan Zamanku berbeda." Kata Boruto. Naruto yang mendengar Boruto terus memanggilnya Ayah agaknya risih juga. Lagipula, mana ada anak 12 tahun yang tiba - tiba memilik anak yang umurnya sama denganmu? Bukankah itu aneh?

"Eerr.. Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Ayah? Aku masih 12 tahun, kau tahu? Agak aneh jika kau memanggilku Ayah begitu." Ucap Naruto. Boruto melihat Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Namamu? Bisa - bisa aku dibunuh oleh Ayahku yang asli." Ucap Boruto.

"Memangnya Naruto yang sekarang galak ya?" Sakura yang berjalan di samping Boruto mulai ikut perbincangan Ayah dan Anak ini.

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja dia sangat keras jika soal 'panggilan'. Maka dari itu, biarkan aku tetap memanggilmu Ayah, Ayah." Boruto tersenyum dan melanjutkan kembali acara jalannya. Melihat itu Naruto jadi salting sendiri.

"Hee.. Melihat Naruto sudah tua dan punya anak. Hebat juga." Ucap Sasuke kecil yang berjalan beriringan di depan bersama Sasuke besar. Naruto yang mendengar itu jadi sewot.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau cari gara - gara ya?" Ucap Naruto yang masih berjalan di belakang beriringan bersama Boruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau Ayah dan Paman Sasuke dekatnya seperti ini, aku pikir seperti sahabat yang biasanya ada—"

"Hah? Sahabat? Yang benar saja!" Potong Sasuke ketika mendengar Boruto mengatakan kata Sahabat ketika bercerita mengenai dirinya dan Si Kuning Idiot itu.

"Hei! Kau tidak ikhlas sekali, sih!" Ucap Naruto tidak terima. Boruto tertawa.

"Hei, Paman Sasuke. Persahabatan kalian ternyata unik, ya?" Ucap Boruto. Mitsuki mengangguk setuju akan pendapat dari Boruto.

"Kau benar, Boruto! Jarang ada persahabatan yang sepertinya ini dan bertahan lama. Apa lagi kalian bersahabat sampai punya anak. Hebat!" Ucap Mitsuki.

Obrolan Boruto dan Mitsuki agaknya membuat Naruto dan Sasuke membuat keributan kecil. Saling menghina dan merasa tidak setuju akan pendapat yang Boruto keluarkan.

"Hei, Boruto. Kau itu Anakku. Jangan buat Ayahmu ini marah." Ucap Naruto kecil. Boruto yang bingung mulai bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Paman Sasuke. Kau bohong tentang kau dan Ayah adalah sahabat?" Tanya Boruto. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya hubunganku dan Naruto tidak begitu baik saat kecil dan remaja, ketika kami mulai menginjak kedewasaan, kami semakin dekat." Jelas Sasuke. Sasuke kecil memandang Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Yang benar saja? Aku dan dia tidak akan pernah jadi sahabat. Kau bercanda kan?" Tanya Sasuke kecil pada Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kau lebih mengenal dirimu sendiri. Sejak kapan kita suka bercanda?" Sasuke memandang dengan datar Sasuke kecil dan mulai menatap lurus kedepan masih tetap berjalan. Sasuke yang terkena skak matt hanya bisa terdiam.

"Paman Sasuke tidak membenci Ayah, kan?" Boruto bertanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke diam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Boruto.

"Sejujurnya, aku dulu sangat membencinya. Kami selalu bertengkar. Aku mencoba menjauhinya, tetapi—tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku katakan. Lupakan saja." Semua memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung, karena penjelasan Sasuke kurang lengkap.

"Aku hanya—tidak bisa menyukainya." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Boruto.

"Aku membencinya karena dia—terlalu istimewa." Semua berhenti ketika melihat Sasuke kecil menendang tulang kering Sasuke dengan keras. Sasuke mengaduh dan mengelus kakinya yang menjadi korban kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh dirinya sendiri. Sasuke memandang Sasuke kecil dengan semburat merah yang memenuhi pipinya. Menatapnya dengan amarah.

"Apa yang kau katakan, bodoh?!" Desis Sasuke kecil. Sasuke hanya memandang dirinya yang kecil dengan tatapan datarnya dan kembali berjalan. Tidak mempedulikan makian yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke kecil. Naruto kecil agaknya kaget dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

Sasuke menganggapnya Istimewa? Wah.. Hebat!

"Hei, maksudnya istimewa itu apa?" Tanya Tenten.

"Hei, katakan padaku, Sasuke. Kenapa Naruto istimewa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Cih, istimewa dari mananya?" Ucap Kiba.

"Kau juga merasakannya kan, Kiba?" Ucap Sasuke yang hanya mendapatkan delikan galak dari Kiba.

"Kalian akan tahu maksudku sebentar lagi."

Sasuke dan yang lainnya mulai memasuki gedung kerja Hokage. Tak jauh berbeda dengan gedung Hokage di masa lalu, hanya beberapa dekorasi yang berganti atau berpindah. Dan orang - orang yang berbeda tentunya.

Melihat beberapa orang yang melihat Sasuke, sedikit membungkukan badannya dan memberikan salam pada Sasuke. Apalagi mereka memanggil Sasuke diikuti kata 'sama'. Bisa terlihat disini jika Sasuke termasuk orang penting yang bekerja dibawah perintah langsung Hokage.

"Sasuke-kun terkenal ya?" Kata Sakura yang melihat beberapa orang yang masih saja memberikan salam pada Sasuke. Sasuke diam tidak menanggapi kata - kata Sakura.

"Paman Sasuke sangat keren. Wajar dia populer." Kata Boruto. Sakura mengangguk.

Ketika sudah sampai di depan kantor Hokage, Sasuke mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sampai akhirnya pintu dibuka oleh Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang awalnya melihat Sasuke dan Sasuke kecil berjejeran melototkan matanya. Mengucek - ucek matanya dan kembali melihat Sasuke.

"Hee.. Kau bawa anak siapa, Sasuke? Dia mirip denganmu ketika kecil. Kau punya anak dari siapa Sasuke?!" Tanya Shikamaru meremas kedua pundak Sasuke. Sasuke melepas cengkraman itu dengan kasar.

"Dia bukan anakku. Dia memang aku." Shikamaru makin memandang Sasuke kecil dengan heran.

"Kau memakai jurus—"

"Tidak! Tidak ada jurus disini. Lihatlah!" Sasuke menggeser badannya dan memperlihatkan beberapa anak yang sangat familiar dimata Shikamaru.

"Gawat ya?" Shikamaru terkekeh sambil menatap Sasuke. Shikamaru membuka pintu yang lebar mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Naruto kecil dan kawan - kawan melihat jika ruang Hogake berubah dan melihat kursi tinggi disana sedang berbalik.

Naruto yang masih melihat pemandangan luar, mulai memutar kursi kerjanya untuk melihat siapa tamunya hari ini. Naruto bangun dengan tiba - tiba tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di depan matanya. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto melihat dirinya sendiri ketika kecil dan teman - temannya yang juga kecil. Yang membuat Naruto lebih kaget adalah, Hyuga Neji ada di sana.

Naruto melihat Sasuke ada di antara anak - anak itu.

"Sa—sa—Sasuke." Ucap Naruto terbata memandangi Sasuke.

"Aku tahu. Maka dari itu aku bawa mereka kesini. Mungkin saja ini ada hubungannya dengan Shinori." Ucap Sasuke. Mulut Naruto masih terbuka. Seketika Naruto terkesiap.

"Shinori?" Sasuke mengangguk.

Sakura kecil yang menatap orang itu dengan tajam, melebarkan matanya. Seperti baru sadar apa yang sedang ia lihat. "Naruto?!" Teriak Sakura kecil. Semua yang menoleh pada Sakura kecil mulai mengikuti Sakura memperhatikan orang dewasa yang memiliki rambut cepak di depan.

"Ah.. Aku lupa. Dia Ayahku." Ucap Boruto memperkenalkan. Semua melotot mendengar kata - kata yang keluar dari mulut Boruto. Tak terkecuali Naruto. Bahkan mulut Naruto terbuka lebih lebar, sanking lebarnya burung - burung kecil hinggap di giginya dan memakan sisa - sisa makana—eh! dia bukan buaya.

"EEEEEHHHHHHH?!" Semua berteriak serempak terlihat kaget melihat jika Naruto bisa duduk dibalik meja itu.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Hebat! Naruto Oni-Chan jadi Hokage!"

"Ini mimpi kan?"

"Kau bohong kan?"

"Naruto jadi Hokage?"

"Kalian bercanda kan?"

"Mungkin saja Naruto cuma numpang duduk."

"Tidak mungkin ini terjadi."

"Kau bohong!"

"Hei! Kenapa kalian terlihat tidak ikhlas begitu?" Naruto kecil memprotes melihat tanggapan yang diberikan oleh teman - temannya. Naruto jatuh terduduk dikursinya dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. Belum selesai masalah yang satu, datang lagi masalah yang lain.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang sedang memijat pangkal hidungnya. Mengubris suara ribut yang dihasilkan oleh anak - anak itu. Sasuke mengerti apa yang dirasakan Naruto, jika membawa anak - anak ini Naruto akan semakin terbebani. Tetapi hal seperti ini harus Sasuke beritahukan pada Hokage.

Sebagai Hokage, Naruto tahu ia tidak boleh seperti ini, tetapi masalah yang menimpa Desanya juga terlalu besar. Apalagi masalah dia dan teman - temannya datang dari masa lalu ke masa depan. Itu tidak masuk akal.

"Maaf, Naruto. Tapi sepertinya, mereka disini ada hubungannya dengan Shinori." Sasuke berucap. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menangguk.

"Aku mengerti." Naruto mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan memberikan kepada Sasuke. "Baca ini."

Sasuke menerima kertas itu dan mulai membacanya. Ternyata itu adalah perkembangan penelitian tentang Shinori. Sasuke berdiri dan membacanya di sebelah Naruto.

"Aku akan urus yang tadi kita bahas. Kau jangan khawatir. Istirahatlah sampai malam tiba." Shikamaru dan Kakashi pamit meninggalkan kantor Hokage mengurus keperluan yang sebenarnya harus Hokage yang mengurus. Tetapi Shikamaru dan Kakashi memutuskan untuk mewakili Sang Nanadaime untuk pekerjaan sampai malam hari.

"Baiklah!" Naruto berteriak membuat keributan yang mereka buat terhenti langsung. Naruto menghela nafas dan menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Pertama - tama, Aku minta maaf kalau aku yang jadi Hokage." Semuanya mulai memperhatikan Naruto yang sepertinya mulai serius.

"Lalu membuat kalian bingung, yang itu aku juga minta maaf. Aku juga agak sibuk, jadi mungkin aku akan sering mengacuhkan kalian, aku minta maaf." Semua melihat Naruto didepan terlihat sangat berwibawa dan punya aura yang kuat. Sangat dewasa sekali.

"Tapi sampai nanti malam, aku ada waktu." Naruto tersenyum pada Naruto kecil dan kawan - kawan. 'Sangat tampan' muncul di kepala keempat wanita—Sakura, Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten—ini.

"Apa ini yang kau bilang istimewa?" Tanya Sasuke kecil kepada Sasuke besar yang ada di samping Naruto sedang membaca berkas yang ia bawa.

"Tentu saja. Apalagi? Dia jadi Hokage, tentu saja dia istimewa. Kalau tidak istimewa dia tidak akan dipilih menjadi Hokage." Ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas yang ia baca.

"Hee.. Kau menganggapku istimewa? Senangnya.." Naruto merebahkan badannya kebelakang kursi dan menghela nafas. Lepas dari pekerjaan sejenak membuat pikiranmu sedikit ringan. Apalagi ada Sasu—tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tentu tidak!

Jangan berpikiran seperti itu Naruto. Ingatlah! Kau laki - laki. Kau Hokage. Dan kau punya Istri. Sepertinya Naruto terlalu banyak berfikir sampai otaknya konslet. Tapi dekat dengan Sasuke jarang - jarang begini. Membuatnya ingin memeluk Sasuke sekali lagi.

Oh iya? Kapan ya terakhir kali ia memeluk Sasuke?

"Naruto! Jadi Hokage itu enak tidak?" Lee bertanya pada Naruto sampai menggebrak meja kerja Naruto. Naruto bangkit dari senderan kursinya dan menopang dagu, melihat langit - langit seakan - akan berfikir.

"Menurutmu?" Ucapan Naruto membuat beberapa dari mereka mendesah kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang mereka inginkan.

"Kalau begitu, beritahu kami siapa istrimu." Ucap Kiba. Mendengar Kiba mengatakan hal itu membuat semuanya termasuk Naruto kecil dan Hinata kecil juga penasaran.

"Yang pasti kalian kenal siapa orang itu." Kata Naruto memberi clue.

"Boruto! Siapa Ibumu?" Lee dengan semangat dengan mata yang berbinar menatap Boruto dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Hee? Siapa ya?" Ucap Boruto ikut pura - pura tidak kenal. Mitsuki yang melihat keributan yang mereka ciptakan membuatnya tertawa kecil.

Naruto bangkit dari topang dagunya dan mulai kembali bersender pada kursi. Mengelus - elus dagunya tandanya berdikir keras lalu tersenyum misterius kearah Naruto kecil dan kawan - kawan.

"Istriku, adalah—" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam menahan nafasnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat padahal mereka hanya akan mendengar siapa istri Naruto dan itu juga tidak terlalu penting. Tetapi rasa penasaran mereka mengalahkan segalanya.

"Istriku, itu—" Naruto mulai menegakan badannya masih dengan senyum misterius. Semua memasang kuping baik - baik dan—

"—Sasuke!" Naruto memeluk pinggang Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya. Seketika dunia runtuh, bulan terbelah jadi dua, terdengar suara 'kretek' di hati Hinata dan Sakura. Bahkan Boruto dan Mitsuki juga kaget. Lalu setelah itu memasang ekspresi menahan tawa.

"Bohong! Tidak mungkin laki - laki dengan laki - laki saling mencintai." Tunjuk Naruto kecil kearah Naruto Hokage.

"Hee.. tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kalau ini masalah cinta." Naruto berusaha mengelak.

"Mana mungkin! Buktinya kau punya anak!" Ucap Sakura menunjuk Boruto sebagai anak dari Naruto.

"Sembarangan! Ini adalah masa depan. Yang tidak mungkin akan jadi mungkin. Karena teknologi sekarang semakin maju." Ucap Naruto kembali mengelak.

"Tapi—tapi—Boruto memanggil Sasuke 'Paman' bukankah itu aneh?" Pertanyaan yang masuk akal Ino.

"Sebenarnya, aku menganggap Ayahku hanya satu yaitu Naruto, aku tidak nyaman memanggil Paman Sasuke dengan panggilan Papa jadi aku memutuskan untuk memanggilnya Paman." Jelas Boruto.

"Itu tidak masuk akal." Akhinya Hinata bersuara.

"Hinata benar! Kami mau bukti." Ucap Sasuke.

"Begini saja." Naruto merentangkan tangannya menyuruh mereka untuk diam sejenak. "Kalian pasti sangat mengenal Sasuke, kan?" Naruto kembali menarik pinggang Sasuke kedalam pelukannya.

"Kalian akan tahu jika menatap matanya." Ujar Naruto. Semuanya menatap mata Sasuke dengan serius. Sasuke yang merasa risih ditatap seperti itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Biasanya orang yang tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini, akan diam saja. Tapi kalau biasanya ditanya pertanyaan seperti ini diam saja, itu artinya—

Jawabannya, Iya?

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino pinsan di tempat mengetahui fakta yang membuat mereka jadi serangan jantung mendadak. Naruto yang melihat kelima orang itu pingsan tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa pingsan? Padahal aku belum memberikan bukti." Ucap Naruto menempelkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang dirapatkan pada bibirnya. Shikamaru dan kawan - kawan—Kecuali Konohamaru—yang mengerti ucapan Naruto ikut pingsan berfikir jika bukti yang dibicarakan Naruto sangat tidak layak untuk dilihat anak - anak.

Naruto terkekeh dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mereka pingsan sejenak. Kita bisa mendiskusikan tentang Shinori sebentar." Ucap Naruto kembali serius.

"Hee.. Jadi Nanadaime sengaja membuat mereka pingsan? Boleh juga." Mitsuki berkomentar. Naruto terkekeh.

"Bisakah kalian keluar sebentar? Ini juga bukan urusan kalian. Bawa Konohamaru juga keluar. Bermain saja. Ingat, harus selalu bertiga. Mitsuki, kau bisa diandalkan kan? Tolong genggam terus tangan mereka berdua, karena hobi mereka kelayapan." Mitsuki menangguk mengerti dan membawa Boruto dan Konohamaru keluar.

"Ayah, sembarangan! Aku bukan anak kecil." Boruto mengelak perkataan Ayahnya seakan Boruto tidak bisa di andalkan dan menyusahkan. Mituski langsung menarik tangan Boruto keluar ruangan sebelum terjadinya keributan antara anak dan Ayah ini.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke berdua saja. Sasuke menarik kursi yang ada di dekatnya mendekat kearah kertas yang sudah ada di atas meja. Mulai mendiskusikan kasus Shinori yang sepertinya berhubungan dengan munculnya Naruto dan kawan - kawan dari masa lalu ke masanya.

"Kau bilang ini ada hubungannya dengan mereka? Bisa kau jelaskan?" Ucap Naruto mulai serius. Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai menjelaskan apa yang ia tahu.

"Sebenarnya, ketika kami sedang latihan, kami melihat dua orang Chunin di culik oleh Shinori." jelas Sasuke. Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Tenyata hari ini sudah ada ya?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Seperti gosip - gosip yang beredar. Ketika aku hampiri mereka mengeluarkan air mata. Ketika aku mencoba menarik mereka menjauh, mereka seperti punya kekuatan yang lebih, aku tidak bisa menarik mereka mundur, itu sangat berat. Lalu aku mencoba masuk ke cahaya itu, tapi badanku menembusnya. Setelah itu aku kehilangan mereka." Jelas Sasuke.

Naruto mengedipkan mata beberapa kali dan mendesah. "Aku pikir jika kita bisa masuk kecahaya itu, kita bisa mengetahui sesuatu."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tetapi ketika aku bertemu mereka semua—" Sasuke menunjuk anak - anak yang tengah pingsan berjejer di depan. "—mereka juga bilang bahwa mereka melihat Shinori dan malah bisa memasukinya." Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Disana ada Shinori? Aku tidak pernah ingat pernah melihat Cahaya melingkar seperti itu dulu." Naruto memegang keningnya.

"Yah.. Tetapi Shinori ini sedikit berbeda. Shinori itu terbang kesegala arah. Maka dari itu, ketika mereka menemukan Shinori, mereka mengejarnya dan berusaha memasuki portal itu. Setelah itu mereka terlempar kesini." Naruto dengan seksama mendengar Sasuke berbicara. Lalu pikiran itu terlintas dikepalanya.

"Apa kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga berfikir jika para korban di kirim kedunia lain. Mungkin saja mereka masih hidup." Naruto mengangguk.

"Tapi, apakah kau tidak kepikiran? Mungkin saja para korban ada di dunia masa lalu? Karena mereka semua—Naruto kecil dan kawan - kawan—ada di masa ini." Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Kau benar." Sasuke mengangguk.

Naruto mulai menatap wajah Sasuke dalam. Sasuke yang merasa ditatap sampai seperti itu balas menatap dalam wajah Naruto. Wajah dengan garis rahang yang tegas, kulit tannya yang terlihat eksotis, mata birunya yang tajam, membuat Sasuke hanyut sekali lagi kedalam mata biru Naruto. Warna biru akan menjadi warna kesukaannya.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya mengusap pipi pucat Sasuke. Naik keatas menyampirkan poni panjang Sasuke kebelakang telinganya. Melihat mata Rinengan Sasuke yang saat ini menjadi kesukannya.

Naruto perlahan menarik kepalanya mendekat, semakin dekat sampai mereka merasakan nafas hangat keduanya. Setelah itu bibir itu bertemu untuk mencurahkan rasa rindu yang mendalam. Melumat dengan penuh kelembutan, menghantarkan panas di seluruh tubuh mereka.

Tangan kanan Naruto mendorong tengkuk Sasuke agar ciuman mereka lebih mendalam, sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik mengusap leher jenjangnya. Tangan kanan Sasuke meremas jubah Hokagenya di dada Naruto.

Sudah berapa lama ya, mereka tidak dekat seperti ini?

Mereka berdua saling mencium bibir mereka, tanpa saliva, tanpa decakan, tanpa pertarungan lidah, yang ada hanya rasa hangat dan rasa rindu yang tak bisa mereka bendung lagi. Rindu yang sangat amat menyeruak kedalam hati mereka, tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Hanya pelukan dan ciuman dari pemuda yang mereka cintai.

Sangat mereka cintai. Saling mencintai.

Bibir itu terlepas, hanya ada deru nafas di kedua belah pihak.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Naruto di depan bibir Sang Raven.

"Aku juga." Balas Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke berpindah melingkari leher Naruto.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Tangan Naruto mulai melingkari pinggang Sasuke, menariknya dalam pangkuan. Naruto mendongak keatas ketika Sasuke telah ada di pangkuannya.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Setelah itu mereka melakukan ciuman yang memabukan. Ciuman yang haus akan kasih sayang antara kedua belah pihak, ciuman penghilang stres Naruto akhir - akhir ini. Dan ciuman penghilang haus akan cinta dari Si Pirang pada Si Raven.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, cinta mereka tak akan pernah bisa menyatu.

.

.

.

.

.  
Tsuzuku


	3. Finally it happened

Chapter 3 ~It's Happening~

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Fantasy, Friendship, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : Canon, Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kecil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Masih di kantor Hokage ternyata, ia pikir itu semua hanyalah mimpi. Apalagi ia baru saja menerima kenyataan pahit, jika istrinya di masa depan adalah rivalnya sendiri. Ia masih sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, tetapi melihat Naruto besar memeluk pinggang Sasuke besar seperti itu, apalagi Sasuke besar tidak memberontak sama sekali, ia benar - benar sulit mempercayai itu.

Harusnya, Sasuke yang ia kenal, bukan seperti itu tingkahnya. Mungkinkah ia dan Sasuke benar - benar menikah di masa depan? Naruto mendesah pasrah. Terserah lah! Itu urusannya di masa depan. Ia serahkan semuanya pada dirinya yang ada di masa depan.

Berusaha bangkit dari terduduknya di lantai. Ternyata ia yang terakhir bangun. Yang lainnya terlihat sedang duduk - duduk dilantai, atau sekedar memandang pemandangan luar dari jendela di belakang kursi Hokage.

"Kau sudah bangun? Minumlah ini!" Ucap Naruto yang masih terduduk di kursi kerjanya. Naruto kecil berjalan menghampiri meja Hokage dan mengambil gelas yang masih terisi, karena gelas yang lain terlihat sudah tak berisi.

"Ah.. Iya. Konohamaru sedang keluar bersama Boruto dan temannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Naruto ketika melihat Naruto kecil mengedarkan pandangan kesegala arah seperti mencari sesuatu atau seseorang. Naruto kecil mengangguk dan menghampiri Nanadaime dan melihat apa yang tengah dikerjakan di depan layar komputer.

"Kau bilang ada waktu sampai malam? Kenapa masih kerja?" Tanya Naruto kecil.

"Ah.. Iya. Hanya mengisi beberapa hal yang perlu diurus nantinya. Hanya sebentar." Naruto kecil mengangguk dan melihat Sasuke besar tengah duduk di sebelah Naruto besar, menggenggam buku tipis dan sepertinya ia tengah membacanya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih bingung." Ucap Naruto kecil tiba - tiba. Bergelayut di belakang kursi kerja Naruto, membuat kursi itu sedikit berputar kekanan dan kekiri.

"Aku mengerti. Pasti aneh ya melihat dirimu di masa depan." Ucap Naruto yang telah selesai dari pekerjaannya dan mematikan komputernya, setelah itu menekan tombol power agar komputernya benar - benar mati.

"Bukan. Aku bingung, memangnya bisa laki - laki dan laki - laki saling mencintai?" Tanya Naruto kecil. Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya diam saja dan fokus pada kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Mencintai itu bisa untuk siapa saja. Cinta itu banyak bentuknya. Bukan hanya untuk perempuan, laki - laki juga bisa. Misalnya cinta untuk teman, keluarga, peliharaan, alam, dan masih banyak lagi." Naruto mengangguk kecil, tapi kemudian menggeleng.

"Sudah kuduga. Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Naruto kecil yang masih bergelayut di belakang kursi kerja Naruto membuatnya berputar penuh tapi pelan.

"Kau akan mengerti ketika dewasa." Ucap Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya ke kursi tingginya. Ino dan Sakura yang menempel di kaca belakang mendengar percakapan dua Naruto di belakang mereka. Ino membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sang Hokage yang tengah diputar - putar oleh Naruto kecil.

"Kalau kalian, bentuk cinta yang seperti apa?" Tanya Ino. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya balik Naruto. Ino mendengus dan kembali memandang di luar jendela.

"Mungkinkah seperti Ayah dan Ibu, begitu?" Tanya Sakura tanpa membalikan badannya. Naruto besar menghentikan perbuatan Naruto kecil yang memutar - mutar kursi kerjanya. Setelah berhenti, Naruto kecil mulai duduk dipangkuan Naruto besar.

"Yah, kira - kira Seperti itu." Jawab Naruto besar memeluk Naruto kecil yang ada di pangkuannya. Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya hanya bisa menulikan pendengarannya, kalau tidak bisa - bisa ia mati kepanasan karena mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto.

Sasuke kecil yang sedari tadi tengah duduk di bangku panjang yang sedang membaca buku di samping meja kerja Hokage, melemparkan buku yang ada di tangannya dan mendarat mulus di pelipis Naruto besar. Semua terkejut akan tindakan Sasuke yang tiba - tiba itu.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu, dasar Dobe! Kau akan membuat si dobe ini tambah jadi dobe, dasar Dobe!" Dada Sasuke kecil naik turun setelah sedikit membentak tadi, sekalian meredamkan dada yang sedari tadi bergemuruh ketika Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia adalah istri Naruto di masa depan.

Apa - apaan itu? Konyol sekali!

"Sakit, Teme!" Naruto balik membentak Sasuke kecil dan mengusap pelipisnya yang sepertinya benjol terkena serangan ala Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memutar kedua matanya melihat tingkah dirinya kecil dengan Naruto.

Naruto kecil tak ambil pusing dan mulai melihat hal lain yang ada di ruangan Hokage.

"He.. Kakashi Sensei juga jadi Hokage." Ucap Naruto kecil menunjuk foto berbingkai di deretan foto - foto Hokage. Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Hebat kan?" Katanya.

Shikamaru terlihat membuka pintu dan masuk dengan beberapa berkas yang ada di tangan. Naruto mengangguk ketika Shikamaru menaruh kertas - kertas itu di meja.

"Kenapa kau mau jadi tangan kanannya Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru saat melihat dirinya yang besar masuk kedalam kantor Hokage. Shikamaru menengok kearah sumber suara, ternyata yang menanyakan pertanyaan 'konyol' itu adalah ia sendiri.

"Kau akan tahu alasannya ketika sudah dewasa." Ucap Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan dari Shikamaru kecil. Shikamaru kecil mengerutkan keningnya mendapati pertanyaannya tidak di jawab dengan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Lalu kata - kata 'Mendokusai' keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Shikamaru hanya mendengus menggeleng kecil.

"Chibi Naruto! Sangat tidak sopan jika kau duduk dipangkuan Hokage, kau tahu itu kan?" Ucap Shikamaru. Naruto kecil hanya memanyunkan bibirnya sebal.

"Hee.. Emangnya kenapa? Lagipula dia adalah aku. Jadi tidak apa - apa." Ucap Naruto kecil yang mendapat helaan nafas pasrah dari Shikamaru. Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar dirinya yang kecil menjawab dengan entengnya.

"Aku sudah menyewa tempat penginapan satu malam di dekat gedung Hokage untuk mereka semua." Ucap Shikamaru. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalian semua! Ayo ikut aku!" Panggil Naruto sambil menurunkan Naruto kecil dari pangkuannya. Setelah itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Semuanya mengikuti Naruto keluar, termasuk Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Beberapa orang yang lewat terlihat sekedar memberi salam pada Naruto. Mendengar panggilan 'Hokage-sama' atau 'Nanadaime-sama' membuat Naruto kecil dan kawan - kawan sedikit takjub. Jika teman mereka yang awalnya tidak bisa diandalkan itu ternyata bisa memimpin Negara di masa depan. Hal yang sangat tak terduga.

Naruto berjalan menuju ruang rapat yang lumayan lebar. Mereka masuk dan melihat meja berbentuk lonjong yang lumayan panjang. Naruto mempersilahkan Naruto kecil dan kawan - kawan duduk di tempat yang diinginkan. Naruto duduk di paling ujung meja, Shikamaru dan Sasuke berdiri disamping kanan dan kiri Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kita akan bahas apa yang akan kita lakukan besok." Ucap Naruto membuka suara.

"Ini adalah misi untuk diriku sendiri. Misi kali ini adalah membawa kalian pulang ke masa lalu. Lalu aku memikirkan sesuatu, jika portal putih yang kalian lihat itu bisa ditemukan." Jelas Naruto. Semuanya pun mendengar dengan saksama.

"Kami menyebutnya Shinori. Di Konoha Shinori telah ada 9 hari yang lalu. Setiap hari, Shinori menculik 2 warga Konoha. Untuk saat ini, korban mencapai 18 orang. Mungkin saja Shinori yang kalian lihat berbeda dengan Shinori yang ada di tempat yang kalian tinggali sekarang ini, tetapi aku akan tetap mencari tahu. Lalu—"

"Maaf." Neji mengacungkan tangannya memotong penjelasan dari Naruto.

"Ada apa, Neji?"

"Kalau Shinori yang kau maksud itu memang berbeda, apa kita akan pergi kedua tempat? Kau bermaksud untuk membawa kami kesuatu tempat kan?" Tanya Neji. Shikamaru tersenyum di samping Naruto.

"Seperti biasa, kau cepat berpikir, ya, Neji." Ucap Shikamaru. "Kami menemukan beberapa hal yang berhubungan dengan Shinori di suatu tempat. Kami akan membawa kalian kesana, mungkin saja itu jalan menuju dunia kalian, lalu kami bisa memulangkan korban yang telah di culik oleh Shinori." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Kedengarannya sangat mengerikan. Apa kau yakin ini akan baik - baik saja?" Tanya Sakura kecil.

"Kami masih tidak tahu ini aman atau tidak. Maka dari itu, aku akan ikut dengan kalian. Aku punya ide cara mengecek jika itu Shinori yang kalian maksud atau bukan. Aku tidak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi kalau tidak dicoba tidak akan tahu kan?" Naruto tersenyum memberikan semangat pada semuanya.

"Aku hanya minta jangan terlalu khawatir." Lanjut Naruto.

"Kapan kami akan berangkat?" Tanya Sasuke kecil.

"Besok! Lebih cepat lebih baik." Ucap Naruto. Lalu mereka mulai membahas hal - hal yang harus dilakukan dan tak boleh dilakukan. Tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh jika mereka menggunakan pesawat udara dari Hokage, maka akan sampai lebih cepat.

Mereka juga membahas Shinori dan ciri - ciri orang yang telah tertangkap Shinori. Terdengar agak mengerikan, tapi begitulah yang terjadi.

Tetapi, perkiraan dari Hokage tidak selalu berjalan mulus.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi - pagi sekali, Naruto membuat Naruto kecil dan kawan - kawan bangun saat masih mengantuk. Menyuruhnya untuk bersiap - siap karena perjalanan akan segara dimulai. Semuanya mulai bangun dengan semangat saat tahu mereka akan pulang ke masa lalu hari ini.

Pesawat udara telah siap. Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk melakukan misi kali ini. Ini adalah misi besar, karena Hokage yang ikut turun tangan dan karena kasus ini menyangkut warga negaranya.

Setelah semua sudah naik kedalam pesawat, perjalanan misi pun dimulai.

Pesawat udara itu berbentuk lonjong berwarna putih tetapi lebih kecil. Hanya bisa dinaiki kurang lebih 20 orang. Karena didalam pesawat ada 20 orang, Naruto, Sasuke, Anak - anak lain yang berjumlah 13, lalu dua orang pilot dan 2 orang mekanik—dibutuhkan jika sewaktu - waktu pesawat dalam kondisi yang bermasalah—dan satu pramugara.

Naruto kecil, Konohamaru kecil, dan yang lainnya menempel pada jendela transparan di dinding pesawat, melihat pemandangan dari atas, membuat yang dibawah terlihat sangat kecil. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka. Terbang di atas awan.

Di tengah - tengah pesawat, Naruto duduk di sofa yang disediakan sambil membalik - balikan lembaran kertas yang ada di tangannya. Setelah membacanya dengan teliti, Naruto membubuhkan goresan tinta diatas kertas putih itu.

Naruto melirik kearah kanannya, melihat seseorang yang duduk dengan tenang sambil meminum teh hangatnya yang seharusnya tidak berada bersama Naruto. Naruto mengerlingkan matanya, anak ini..

"Shikamaru! Kenapa kau malah disini? Kau tidak ikut mereka dan melihat pemandangan luar dari atas sini?" Tanya Naruto. Shikamaru melirik dua orang bodoh—Naruto dan Sasuke kecil— yang terlihat menempel pada kaca lalu bertengkar kecil berebut tempat untuk melihat pemandangan bawah di ekor pesawat. Mendengus lalu mengatakan 'Mendokusai' dari Shikamaru. Naruto tidak peduli lagi dan kembali fokus pada kertas yang ada di tangannya.

Pelayan itu datang membawa 15 potong kue untuk semuanya. Seketika mereka berhambur pada meja dan mengambil potong kue masing - masing. Karena terlalu banyak orang dan terlalu berisik, Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pekerjaannya dan menyimpanya untuk nanti.

Naruto dan Sasuke meraih kopi didepannya dan mulai menyesapnya sedikit - demi sedikit. Naruto ikut mengambil bagian kue potong di depannya. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak tertarik pada kue yang manis itu mulai mengangkat kue potong bagian Sasuke.

"Lakukan Janken, kalian akan dapatkan potongan kue terakhir." Ucap Naruto. Semua yang disana—kecuali Shikamaru— bersorak senang dan mulai mempersiapkan tangannya keatas. Beberapa kali mencoba, akhirnya Chouji yang mendapatkannya. Chouji bersorak riang dan mengambil kue potong yang ada di tangan Naruto. Naruto menyerahkannya.

"Ah.. Sial! Aku mau kue itu lagi." Kata Konohamaru. Naruto memberikan stroberi diatas kuenya kepada Konohamaru dan tersenyum. Konohamaru dengan mata berbinar mengucapkan terimakasih. Yang membuat Naruto tertawa adalah, saat Konohamaru memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hokage-sama.

"Emm.. Ano.." Ucapan dari Ino membuat mereka berhenti mempeributkan masalah kue yang gagal mereka dapat. Justru kue itu datang pada tangan Chouji.

"Aku dari tadi menahan ini, tapi aku sekarang super penasaran. Sasuke, aku tidak melihat tangan kirimu. Kenapa?" Tanya Ino yang membuat semua orang menatap Sasuke. Sasuke menaruh gelas kopinya keatas meja dan meraih koran yang ada di sampingnya.

"Perang." Ucap Sasuke singkat. Semua menyerit bingung.

"Maksudnya, itu karena perang. Perang dunia Shinobi ke empat." Jelas Naruto. Semua tersentak ketika mendengar perang dunia Shinobi ke empat terjadi. Padahal perang dunia Shinobi ketiga telah berakhir beberapa tahun yang lalu, tetapi akan terjadi lagi perang dunia Shinobi ke empat. Membuat semua yang ada di sana khawatir dan takut.

"Kapan terjadinya?" Tanya Neji. Sasuke terlihat berpikir lalu kembali memandang korannya.

"Kalau tidak salah ketika umurku 17 tahun." Jawab Sasuke. Membuat semuanya menelan ludahnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Kalian semua baik - baik saja. Asal kalian bekerja sama, kalian semua selamat. Buktinya adalah masa depan yang kalian pijaki sekarang." Ucap Naruto menenangkan. Semua kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk melanjutkan acara memakan kue yang ada di depannya. Termasuk Naruto yang mulai menghabiskan kuenya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, pesawat terbang merendah dan mengambangkan diri di atas pohon yang besar dihutan lebat yang hanya ada pohon di sana. Naruto sendiri tidak yakin jika tempat ini masih Konoha, karena memang dari awal peta yang ia dapat dari seseorang yang ia utus untuk meneliti Shinori sudah mencurigakan.

Pesawatnya dibiarkan mengambang di atas pohon. Naruto meminta untuk dibukakan pintu pesawat. Sebelum mereka pergi, Naruto meminta pada para awak pesawat untuk menunggu di pesawat sampai mereka kembali.

Setelah mereka turun dari atas pesawat, melompati dahan demi dahan untuk sampai kebawah, yang mereka lihat hanyalah pohon dan pohon. Pohon yang besar dan menjulang keatas. Mungkin saja ada banyak makhluk buas di hutan ini.

Naruto yang sebelumnya menggendong Konohamaru kecil, mulai berjalan menuju tempat yang mereka tuju. Masih dengan menggendong Konohamaru, Naruto dan Sasuke mendengar suara yang aneh tapi indah. Mereka belum pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya. Naruto dan Sasuke saling menatap dan mengangguk.

Perlahan Naruto menurunkan gendongannya pada Konohamaru. "Aku dan Sasuke ingin memeriksa sesuatu. Kalian tunggu disini sebentar." Yang lain mengangguk dan menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh. Setelah hilang dari pandangan mereka, Sakura mulai membuka suara.

"Apa kalian tidak berfikir kalau kami dibuang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dibuang?" Tanya Shino.

"Kau benar. Mungkin saja kita dibuang." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Kata Konohamaru.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Kita ikuti mereka." Ucap Naruto kecil berlari mengikuti Naruto dan Sasuke yang telah hilang jejak.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke terus berjalan mengikuti lagu yang menurutnya aneh tapi indah. Aneh saat mendengarnya tetapi indah saat dirasakan. Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti tiba - tiba saat melihat seseorang dari kejauhan yang sangat mereka kenal yang sangat mustahil berada disini. Tubunya bersinari cahaya yang menyilaukan mata, tetapi Naruto dan Sasuke ingin lebih dekat melihat sosok itu.

"Kau menemukan tempat ini!" Lirih seseorang di depan. Suara yang sangat dirindukan. Tanpa disadari air mata keluar dari mata keduanya. Naruto dan Sasuke terus berjalan menuju sosok itu. Mereka tidak mempedulikan disekitar, layaknya dihipnotis, Naruto dan Sasuke terus mengalirkan air mata dan terus melangkah kedepan menuju sosok itu.

Dibelakang, Naruto kecil telah sampai duluan—Karena ia berlari lebih dulu—dan menemukan Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah berjalan kearah—Cahaya terang? Seperti yang pernah ia lihat. Tetapi yang ia lihat sekarang lebih lebar.

Naruto kecil menyambut semua temannya yang baru sampai. Memandang teman - temannya dengan ekspresi bingung, menunjuk pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang berjalan menuju portal putih.

"Itu kan—apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Naruto. Neji membulatkan matanya dan langsung berlari menuju Naruto dan Sasuke. Semuanya berlari mengikuti Neji dan berhenti di depan Naruto dan Sasuke. Neji melihat air mata yang mengalir di kedua mata Naruto dan Sasuke. Jubah mereka telah terlepas.

"Ini pasti Shinori. Kita harus menghentikan mereka." Neji mulai mendorong Naruto dan diikuti oleh semua orang. Mencoba menarik Naruto dan Sasuke kebelakang tapi tidak berhasil. Terlalu berat, seakan - akan mereka memiliki kekuatan yang tidak bisa di lawan. Naruto dan Sasuke terus melangkah maju menuju Shinori.

"Formasi!" Teriak Shikamaru. Chouji dan Ino yang mendengar langsung melepas pelukannya pada Naruto mulai memasang kuda - kuda.

"Ino-Shika-Chou." Teriak mereka bertiga.

"Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu." Bayangan Shikamaru memanjang kearah Naruto, mulai merangkak naik dari kaki lalu ke badan dan akhirnya ke leher. Berusaha mengikat pergerakan Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi ini tidak biasa.

Kekuatan macam apa ini? Shikamaru tidak bisa menahan pergerakan Naruto. Shikamaru mencoba mengikat Naruto lebih keras lagi, Naruto mulai tidak bisa bergerak. Ino yang melihat kesempatan itu mulai memasang kuncian tangan.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu." Setelah merapalkan jurusnya, Ino malah terlempar kebelakang. Shikamaru yang tidak kuat menahan Naruto lebih lama lagi akhirnya tumbang. Jatuh sambil terengah - engah. Chouji yang melihat dua temannya gagal itu langsung melancarkan aksinya.

"Baika no Jutsu." Kedua tangan Chouji seketika membesar. Mulai mendorong Naruto dan Sasuke dari depan. Naruto dan Sasuke masih terus berjalan kedepan, alhasil Chouji yang tidak bisa mendorong kedepan, hanya bisa terseret kebelakang karena menahan beratnya Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin." Ucap Shikamaru. Seketika otak jeniusnya tidak bisa memikirkan apa - apa. Mereka makin dekat pada Shinori. Tetapi mereka tidak bisa diam saja. Neji dan Hinata mengangguk dan mulai memasang kuda - kuda. Tangan kanan Neji serta kaki kanan Neji dan tangan kiri Hinata serta kaki kiri Hinata kedepan, sedangkan tangan kiri Neji dan tangan kiri Hinata kebelakang. Saling berhadapan dan mulai melancarkan jurusnya.

"Hakke Hasangeki no Jutsu." Ucap Hinata dan Neji bersamaan dan mulai melancarkan pukulan yang pertama. Tetapi baru pukulan yang pertama, cahaya putih itu menyeruak keseluruh hutan, Hinata dan Neji terpelanting kebelakang menghantam kerasnya tanah. Mereka yang ada di sana otomatis menutup matanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka semua membuka matanya dan tidak melihat Naruto atau Sasuke ada di sini. Mereka berdua hilang bersamaan dengan Shinori.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji memanggil Hinata yang masih merenggangkan badannya karena terbentur tanah terlalu keras.

"Neji Ni-san, aku tidak apa - apa." Ucap Hinata mencoba bangkit berdiri.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak melihat Shinori yang seperti ini. Shinori ini lebih terang, lebih lebar, dan lebih kuat.

"Itu pasti Shinori yang Hokage bilang. Shinori yang telah menculik 18 warga Konoha selama ini. Ciri - ciri mereka diculik persis apa yang dibilang Hokage. Itu berarti, Hokage dan Sasuke adalah korban ke 19 dan 20." Jelas Neji yang telah bangkit dari jatuhnya.

Mereka saling tatap, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Hokage dan orang kepercayaannya telah hilang. Semuanya melihat Shikamaru yang meninju tanahnya meluapkan kekesalan gagal menghentikan Naruto dan Sasuke yang telah diculik oleh Shinori.

Konohamaru yang tidak mengerti apa - apa hanya bisa meremas tangan Naruto, Naruto balik menggenggam erat tangan kecil Konohamaru, menghantarkan rasa khawatir yang berlebihan.

"Shikamaru? Kita harus bagaimana?" Ucap Ino.

"Sial!" Desis Shikamaru karena pikirannya buntu saat ini.

Mereka semua terdiam, tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

.

.

.

.

.  
Tsuzuku

.

.

Ohya, maapkeun kalo ada salah - salah di jurus gitu yak. Soalnya aku gak terlalu hapal sama jurus - jurus yang ada di naruto.

Yeyy.. Chapter depan mulai masuk temanya ya..

Berharap masih ada yang baca.. Ehehehe


	4. Another World

Chapter 4 ~Another World~

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Fantasy, Friendship, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : Canon, Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

.

.

Untuk Chapter ini sudah masuk tema.. Naruto dan Sasuke akan memulai kehidupan di dunia lain. Maaf kalo jadi ngebosenin 😭 Tapi aku tetep berharap kalian sukak.

.

.

.

.

.  
Naruto berlari di tengah kebingungan. Berlari dan terus berlari menggapai hal yang tak sanggup ia gapai. Tangannya ia rentangkan kedepan saat ia merasa bisa menjangkaunya.

"Ayah!" Ucapnya. Terus berlari dan saat sudah dekat, ia telah menjangkaunya. Mendapatkan apa yang ingin ia dapatkan, siapa yang ia rindukan. Orang itu tersenyum dan melepas pelukannya. Ia menggeleng dan jatuh kedasar jurang. Jurang yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa memeliki orang yang ingin di milikinya itu.

"AYAH!" Naruto berteriak dan membuka matanya tiba - tiba. Tangannya menggapai keatas udara dan air matanya meleleh keluar. Naruto mencoba mengerjapkan matanya dan mulai menurunkan tangan yang terbentang keatas.

Naruto bangun dari terlentangnya di atas rumput dan melihat orang yang sangat ia kenal tengah berbaring disebelahnya. Naruto mengusap pipinya yang terasa basah. Ia mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Naruto melihat Ayahnya yang tidak mungkin ada disana. Tetapi Naruto sangat ingin memeluk orang itu. Tanpa sadar ia mengikuti cahaya yang terlihat silau itu. Setelah itu ia tidak mengingat apa - apa lagi.

Sepertinya ia terjebak oleh jebakan Shinori. Tidak salah lagi. Yang membuat air mata keluar ternyata keinginan dan kerinduan yang sangat kuat untuk bertemu orang yang ingin ditemui. Naruto bahkan tidak terpikirkan bahwa Ayahnya sudah mati saat ia lahir.

"Itachi!" Naruto yang mendengar lirihan Sasuke mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Mulai menghampiri Sasuke dan menepuk pipinya perlahan. Tangan Naruto terangkat dan mengusap pipi Sasuke ketika merasakan cairan bening yang ada di pipi Sasuke. Itu adalah air matanya.

Kalau tidak salah, Sasuke menyebut nama Itachi. Mungkin Itachi yang dia lihat ketika terjebak oleh jebakannya Shinori. Maka dari itu, Sasuke juga ikut terjebak sama sepertinya. Mungkin saja korban lain juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Kalau begitu, itu berarti para warganya masih hidup? Di tempat ini?

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya melihat padang rumput hijau yang terbentang sangat luas. Sejauh mata memandang, Naruto hanya melihat lapangan luar, berbukit hijau, tidak ada pohonnya. Benar - benar lapang.

Naruto kembali berfokus pada Sasuke berusaha bangun dari mimpi tidurnya. Naruto menepuk pipi Sasuke dan memanggil namanya berkali - kali tetapi Sasuke tidak bangun - bangun. Kali ini tepukannya lebih keras. Ekspresi Sasuke terlihat seperti ketakutan, Naruto mulai menggoyang - goyangkan tubuh Sasuke masih sambil memanggil namanya.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke berteriak dan membuka matanya. Tangannya terulur keatas seperti ingin menggapai sesuatu. Sasuke melihat Naruto ada di depannya dengan wajah yang khawatir lalu meremas kerah baju Naruto dan berkata lirih.

"Aku melihat Itachi." Katanya. Naruto mengangguk paham. Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang ada di kerah bajunya dan membantu Sasuke untuk bangun di perbaringannya. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Merasa heran karena dia sebelumnya bukan berada di tempat ini.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto hanya menggeleng. Mereka berdua berdiri, melihat sekeliling sejenak dan mulai berjalan. Tanah lapang ini begitu luas. Hanya ada rumput disini—

"Mungkinkah ini lapangan golf?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Naruto dan Sasuke terus berjalan kedepan dalam keheningan. Tanpa ada yang membuka suara, Sasuke melirik Naruto yang masih melihat sekelilingnya dengan tatapan bingung. Sasuke kembali menatap kearah depan.

"Siapa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Sasuke tiba - tiba. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan dalam. Setelah itu dia tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya keatas. Menghirup udara yang sangat menyegarkan walau ia tidak tahu ia berada dimana.

"Ayahku." Singkat Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk. Mereka kembali berjalan kedepan walau tidak terlihat tanda - tanda jalan raya atau rumah penduduk. Tangan Sasuke terangkat dan menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto. Naruto yang tersentak karena perbuatan Sasuke, tersenyum tipis membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana keadaan Konoha sekarang. Aku jadi merasa bersalah sudah terkena jebakan Shinori." Ucap Naruto.

"Shinori tidak menculik orang yang hanya berdua. Dia hanya memancing dua orang untuk membuat dua orang itu masuk dalam jebakannya. Artinya, mau berapapun kita bersama, Shinori tetap sudah memutuskan siapa korban yang ingin Shinori culik. Tetapi apa yang dilakukannya? Kenapa kita di bawa ke padang rumput seperti ini?" Ucapan Sasuke ada benarnya juga. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan oleh Shinori, Naruto tidak bisa memikirkannya.

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih selama satu jam dan mengisinya dengan oborlan tidak penting, Naruto dan Sasuke melihat orang - orang ramai di arah sana dan rumah - rumah yang sepertinya itu tempat warga tinggal. Naruto dan Sasuke berlari kecil menuruni bukit yang sebelumnya mereka pijak, melangkahi pagar kecil pembatas antar lapangan hijau itu dengan penduduk desa.

Naruto dan Sasuke mendengar suara ramai di balik tembok pembatas. Naruto dan Sasuke melompati tembok pembatas yang tinggi itu lalu mereka berada di tempat seperti gang kecil yang sempit. Setelah keluar dari gang sempit itu, mereka melihat orang - orang yang berjalan mondar mandir di sini.

Terlihat sangat sibuk di tempat ini. Sepertinya ini pasar. Naruto dan Sasuke belum pernah melihat wilayah ini. Mereka berdua ikut membaur dalam lautan manusia yang sangat padat. Pasar ini sepertinya sangat besar, karena terlihat semua orang pergi kepasar ini.

"Sasuke, kita kesana." Tunjuk Naruto yang seperti tempat makan, tetapi meja dan kursinya ada di luar ruangan. Naruto dan Sasuke menuju tempat itu dan duduk di meja bernomor 13. Setelah itu pelayan wanita datang dengan buku menu di tangannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku pesan kopi saja." Naruto mengembalikan buku menu itu. Si pelayan wanita itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga sama." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dua kopi ya? Kalau begitu mohon menunggu." Si pelayang wanita itu mengangguk dan berlalu. Naruto dan Sasuke mengedarkan penglihatan mereka dan mulai merekam pada otak mereka. Tempat ini tak buruk juga, walaupun mereka tidak tahu tempat apa ini.

Si pelayan wanita kembali dengan nampan di kedua tangannya. Menaruh kopi di atas meja dan mulai berbalik.

"Tunggu! Aku bayar sekarang. Berapa semua?" Tanya Naruto mulai merogoh kantongnya.

"¥500 saja." Ucap si pelayan. Naruto mengeluarkan uang 500 yen dari kantongnya dan menyerahkan pada pelayan. Pelayan yang bingung mendapatkan uang yang asing dilihatnya, mulai mengembalikan uangnya menaruh diatas meja.

"Maaf. Uang ini tidak laku." Naruto berkedip beberapa saat.

"Tidak laku bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu bukan uang Jepang. Kami tidak menerima uang mata asing." Naruto menyeritkan keningnya. Jepang katanya?

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Si pelayan yang awalnya bingung menjelaskan juga.

"Ini adalah kota kecil bernama Shinori yang berada di pinggiran kota besar dan berada di ujung Negara Jepang." Jelas Si pelayan. Naruto dan Sasuke melebarkan matanya mendengar kata Shinori keluar dari mulut si pelayan.

"Shinori kau bilang?" Tanya Sasuke. Si pelayang mengangguk.

"Sudah berapa lama desa ini ada?" Tanya Naruto.

"Besok adalah perayaan hari kelahiran desa ini yang ke 467 tahun." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tampang tidak percaya.

"Maaf. Kami tidak punya uang Jepang yang kamu maksud. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Ucap Naruto. Si pelayan menyerit bingung.

"Anda dari mana dan apa tujuan kesini?"

"Kami dari Konohagakure. Kami tersesat dan tiba - tiba kami berada disini. Kami dibawa oleh cahaya terang—tidak! Kami seperti dikirim kesini oleh sesuatu." Jelas Naruto. Si pelayan kemudian mengangguk.

"Kopi ini akan saya berikan pada kalian. Kalau kalian menginginkan sesuatu, mungkin kalian bisa bertanya pada Tuan Jiraiya. Karena dia mengerti hal - hal yang mistis seperti ini. Kau bisa menemukan beliau mengikuti jalan ini, nanti kalian bisa melihat palang dengan nama beliau. Saya permisi dulu." Pamit si pelayan dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang tengah kebingungan. Setelah Naruto mengucapkan terimakasih banyak, Naruto mulai menyesap kopinya.

"Walaupun aku tidak tahu ini termasuk hal mistis atau tidak, sih." Naruto menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Sasuke, haruskah kita ketempat Jiraiya itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin itu bukan ide yang buruk. Kita harus mencoba segala cara agar bisa kembali ke Konoha." Naruto mengangguk dan mulai menghabiskan kopinya yang mulai mendingin itu. Setelah itu Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentingan bel diatas pintu berbunyi kala tamu membuka pintunya. Naruto dan Sasuke mulai memasuki ruangan gelap yang sepertinya tidak terurus. Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di tempat duduk yang tersedia. Dibalik jubah hitamnya, orang itu mulai melepas jubahnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Naruto melotot dan menggebrak meja yang ada di depan. Membuat barang - barang yang ada di atas meja bergetar.

"Ero sanin?!" Teriak Naruto. "Aku pikir cuma namanya saja yang sama, tapi ternyata wajahnya juga, ada apa ini?" Ucap Naruto kembali duduk dan menatap Sasuke setelah ia menggebrak meja di depannya. Sasuke agaknya kaget juga ketika melihat Jiraiya di depan matanya.

"Hei! Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang. Tidak punya sopan santun! Mau apa kalian kemari?" Kata Jiraiya seraya membereskan barang - barang yang sempat berantakan karena gebrakan yang diciptakan oleh Naruto.

"Ah.. Maaf paman.. Aku ingin—"

"Diam!" Naruto dan Sasuke tersentak ketika mendengar bentakan tiba - tiba dari Jiraiya. Setelah itu ia menggerakan tangannya kesegala arah membuat Sasuke menyerit bingung.

"Apa kita tidak datang ke orang yang salah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau benar." Naruto mengangguk. Setelah itu tangan Jiraiya terhenti diudara, dan menurunkan tangannya. Menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Kalian dari mana? Dari dunia mana? Kalian bukan dari dunia ini. Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya Jiraiya mulai serius. Naruto dan Sasuke mulai berpandangan kemudian memandang Jiraiya dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kami sampai disini, tiba - tiba kami sudah terbaring di padang rumput yang ada di sana." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Ke arah pintu bermaksud menunjukan padang rumput. Jiraiya mengangguk paham.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang main - main dengan kalian. Kalau begini kasusnya, kalian tidak akan bisa kembali kedunia kalian."

"Apa?!" Teriak Naruto. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Jiraiya menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Kalian harus membiasakan tinggal disini." Naruto merasa tulangnya lumpuh saat mendengar kenyataan jika mereka tidak bisa pulang.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan mulai bangkit menuju pintu keluar.

"Heiii..! Tunggu dulu, Anak muda! Kau belum membayar." Cegah Jiraiya saat Naruto hampir membuka pintu.

"Tapi kami tidak punya uang Jepang." Ucap Naruto. Jiraiya menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian ke apartemen ku? Kalian tidak punya tempat tinggal kan? Kalau kalian mau aku ada tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan untuk kalian berdua. Bagaimana?" Tawar Jiraiya. Saat mendengar mereka tidak bisa pulang ke Konoha, yahh.. Ini tawaran yang sangat bagus.

"Kami terima."

.

.

.

.

.  
"Ini tempat tinggal kalian sekarang. Tidak terlalu besar, tetapi cukup untuk kalian berdua." Naruto dan Sasuke memasuki apartemen kecil itu yang hanya sepetak. Hanya ada 1 ruang dan dapur yang menyatu, lemari geser dan kamar mandi.

"Ada biaya sewanya. Tetapi jika kalian bekerja berdua, bisa membayar biaya sewa kalian bulan ini dan bulan depan. Biaya sewanya tidak mahal, hanya 20.000 yen perbulan. Tetapi tetap, listrik dan air kalian yang tanggung. Bagaimana? Murah kan?" Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari Jiraiya.

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua ikut aku. Aku punya beberapa kenalan untuk mempekerjakan kalian." Naruto dan Sasuke mengikuti Jiraiya dari belakang. Rambut putih yang gondrong sampai kebawah pinggang itu melambai - lambai mengikuti arah angin.

Jiraiya mengingatkan Naruto pada si Ero Sanin. Guru kesayangannya yang harus mati pada perlawanan pain, yang sempat membuat Naruto depresi mendengar berita kematian Guru yang sangat dihormatinya. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Naruto merasakan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti.

"Ano.. Jiraiya-san, aku ingin tahu alasannya, kenapa kau baik sekali pada kami?" Tanya Naruto. Jiraiya masih saja berjalan di depan tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau ingin tahu alasannya?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Itu karena—" Jiraiya membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto dan Sasuke yang otomatis berhenti.

"—Kalian dari dunia lain. Tentu saja kan? Diriku kedatangan alien yang mengharapkan belas kasihanku untuk mendapatkan tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan di bumi tercintaku ini!" Lanjutnya sambil bergaya bak artis teater yang berlebihan. Kedua tangannya melambai lalu memeluk tubuhnya.

"Hee.. Kan kau sendiri yang menawarkan—"

"Lalu setelah itu, aku akan menjadi manusia nomor satu di Jepang—tidak! Di dunia yang menyewa apartemen ku pada alien. Bukankah itu keren?" Ujar Jiraiya berapi - api. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya berkedip mendengar kata - kata aneh yang keluar dari mulut Jiraiya.

"Tapi tenang saja—" Jiraiya melanjutkan jalannya kedepan. "Aku tidak akan bilang pada siapapun tentang identitas kalian." Lanjutnya.

"Ahaha.. Terimakasih. Tapi kami bukan alien." Ucap Naruto. Jiraiya berbelok arah memasuki halaman restoran cepat saji. Berjalan melewati gedung samping dan mulai membuka pintu belakang.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengikuti Jiraiya dan masuk lewat pintu belakang ke restoran cepat saji itu. Laki - laki yang membawa tempat sampah berhenti sejenak dan menyapa Jiraiya.

"Ah, Jiraiya-san. Selamat sore, kalian bawa siapa?" Ucap seorang laki - laki yang sepertinya masih SMA itu. Memiliki rambut bob yang licin mengingatkan Naruto pada—

"Lee?" Ucap Naruto. Orang yang dipanggil Lee melihat Naruto tersenyum lalu membungkuk dengan hormat.

"Kau tau namaku? Ah iya, pasti dari Name Tag di dadaku. Perkenalkan, namaku Rock Lee. Salam kenal." Naruto mengangguk dan ikut membungkukan badan. Naruto menyenggol Sasuke dengan sikutnya menyuruhnya ikut membungkuk.

"Ah iya.. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Manager. Dimana dia?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Dia ada di ruangannya. Kalau begitu aku mau buang sampah dulu. Permisi." Ucap Lee dan membungkuk memberi salam sekali lagi pada Jiraiya, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Jiraiya mengajak Naruto dan Sasuke masuk lebih dalam.

"Dunia ini gila!" Bisik Naruto.

"Aku pikir aku yang gila." Balas Sasuke.

Jiraiya membuka pintu yang bertuliskan 'Manager' tanpa mengetuknya. Terlihat wanita yang sedang tidur - tiduran di sofa sambil menonton televisi mengangkat kepalanya, melihat siapa yang sudah memasuki istananya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Nenek Tsunade." Ucap Naruto.

"Hah? Siapa yang kau panggil Nenek, anak muda? Dasar! Anak muda zaman sekarang tidak punya sopan santun." Ucap wanita yang dipanggil Tsunade.

"Jiraiya! Mau perlu apa kau datang kesini?" Tsunade bangkit dari sofa berjalan menuju kursi kerjanya. Tsunade tiba tiba menunjuk Naruto dan menatap tajam.

"A-ada apa?" Ucap Naruto terbata.

"Kau! Kenapa kau memanggilku Nenek, Anak muda? Dan juga kau tahu namaku dari mana?" Tanya Tsunade. Naruto melirik Papan Nama yang ada di atas meja kerja Tsunade yang berada di pojok kanan atas.

"Namamu ada di sana." Tunjuk Naruto. Tsunade lupa kalau papan namanya ada di sana. Tsunade mendengus dan berdehem.

"Aku membawakan mu seseorang. Kau bilang kau butuh orang kan. Bagaimana kalau mereka berdua?" Lanjut Jiraiya.

Naruto langsung memperkenalkan diri. "Selamat sore, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Yang ini temanku namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sekalian memperkenalkan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membungkuk memberi salam.

"Mereka berdua? Kalian bisa apa? Jiraiya, kau ingatkan? Aku membutuhkan posisi Manager sekarang. Selama 5 bulan kedepan aku ada urusan." Kata Tsunade. Jiraiya melirik kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Apa? Manager? Kenapa tiba - tiba begini? Lagipula aku tidak ada pengalaman sebagai Manager." Ucap Naruto. Jiraiya pamit permisi sebentar lalu menarik Naruto dan Sasuke ke pojok ruangan.

"Kalian kan alien? Tidak bisa kah kau menggunakan kekuatan - kekuatan yang biasa kalian lakukan di dunia kalian?" Bisik Jiraiya.

"Aku sudah bilang kami bukan alien. Lagi pula kekuatan macam apa? Aku tidak punya kekuatan." Ucap Naruto.

"Ah.. Kalian alien tidak berguna." Ucap Jiraiya menggaruk - garuk kepalanya.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, kami bukan alien." Naruto menghela nafas lelah dan pasrah.

"Kenapa tidak kau ambil saja Naruto? Kau kan Hokage, mungkin saja pekerjaan Manager kurang lebih sama." Ujar Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng keras.

"Tentu saja sangat berbeda, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

"Hokage itu apa?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Hokage itu seperti pemimpin negara." Jiraiya melebarkan mulutnya menatap Naruto takjub mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Sasuke. Jiraiya mengangguk mantap dan menyeret Naruto kehadapan Tsunade.

"Dia sangat siap mengisi kekosongan Manager." Ujar Jiraiya mantap.

"Hee.. Jangan buat keputusan seenaknya sendiri dong!" Ucap Naruto berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jiraiya dari tangannya.

"Kau takut Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tampang meremehkan.

"Hah? Mana mungkin. Aku terima! Aku akan jadi Manager." Ucap Naruto mantap dan mendapat tepukan di punggung Naruto dari Jiraiya.

"Bagus! Aku salut pada semangat mudamu, anak muda! Kau mulai bekerja besok." Ucap Tsunade menopang dagunya lalu menguap. Menager tanpa wibawa sama sekali.

"Terimakasih, tapi jangan memanggilku anak muda terus. Umurku ini sudah 34 tahun, tahu!" Jiraiya dan Tsunade membuka mulutnya lebar saat mengetahui fakta yang sangat sangat membuatnya tidak percaya.

"Apa? Kupikir umurmu 21 tahun." Tsunade bersuara. Naruto yang dikiranya berumur 21 tahun hanya terkekeh bodoh dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Hee.. Semuda itu kah? Ehehe" Ucap Naruto masih terkekeh. Tsunade dan Jiraiya berpaling melihat Sasuke. Seakan mengerti apa yang ingin ditanya, Sasuke mengatakan "Sama." Pada dua orang tua ini. Seakan shock dan dendam dengan dua om - om ini.

Umur dan wajah sangat tidak sinkron.

"Apa kalian punya pengalaman?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Dia CEO di suatu perusahaan yang dia buat." Kata Jiraiya.

"Hee.. Hebat juga! Lalu kenapa kau cari kerja?" Tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Perusahaannya bangkrut." Jiraiya sekali lagi yang mencari alasan.

"Kalau begitu restoranku akan bangkrut kalau dipegang olehmu." Tsunade menyerit heran.

"Restoranmu memang sudah bobrok kan—" Tsunade meninju perut Jiraiya sampai terlempar kebelakang. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya meringis. Pasti sakit sekali, karena ia juga pernah merasakannya.

Tsunade melihat Sasuke yang hampir melupakan Sasuke. "Lalu, kau! Apa yang kau—"

"Aku akan jadi tangan kanan Manager." Potong Sasuke. Tsunade takjub melihat wibawa yang kedua om - om ini bawa. Tsunade mengangguk mantap dan memberikan berkas - berkas yang lumayan tebal.

"Tapi apa kau akan bisa bekerja dengan tangan satu?" Tanya Tsunade yang melirik tangan kiri Sasuke yang tidak ada.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah berpengalaman." Ucap Sasuke mantap.

"Baiklah! Kalian akan mulai bekerja besok. Aku akan berikan semua ini—pastikan kalian baca—lalu di lemari itu akan ada seragam untuk kalian berdua." Naruto dan Sasuke membungkuk dalam mengucapkan terimakasih. Setelah itu mereka pulang karena hari mulai gelap. Naruto membawa berkas yang beratnya Nauzubillah, sedangkan Sasuke hanya membawa tas kecil saja.

Saat sampai di apartemen, Naruto menaruh seluruh berkas yang sangat berat itu lalu merenggangkan badannya kekiri dan kekanan. Membuat suara dipinggangnya berbunyi.

"Dasar licik kau, Sasuke. Harusnya kau bantu aku membawa berkas tidak berguna ini, kau kan tangan kananku." Naruto duduk dan mulai membuka berkas itu satu - satu. Sasuke mendengus dan ikut duduk disamping Naruto dan ikut membaca berkas yang ada di sana.

Setelah membaca—tidak! Melihat sedikit berkas yang ada di tangan mereka, mereka bedua bertatapan dan kemudian terkekeh menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi isi dari kertas yang ada di tangan mereka.

"Aku kagum pada Nenek Tsunade. Walaupun sistemnya hancur seperti ini, restorannya masih berdiri kokoh." Ucap Naruto masih tertawa.

"Kau lebih cocok jadi Manager kalau begitu." Ujar Sasuke yang mendapat gelengan keras dari Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke mendengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu mereka. Naruto berdiri menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu. Di depan sudah ada Jiraiya yang membawa nampan.

"Aku bawakan makanan untuk kalian. Kalian pasti belum makan." Ucap Jiraiya. Naruto mengucapkan terimakasih banyak. Lalu Naruto mempersilahkan Jiraiya masuk dan menaruh nampannya di depan Sasuke. Jiraiya yang melihat berkas yang tengah berantakan seperti ini ikut nimbrung.

"Kalian sudah baca? Bagaimana komentarmu?" Tanya Jiraiya. Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sangat kacau." Komentar Naruto.

"Benar kan? Lagipula memang dia kerjanya makan, minum, dan tukang suruh - suruh. Mengerikan!" Komentar Jiraiya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa ia jadi Manager?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ayahnya." Jawab Jiraiya singkat. Kalau begitu Naruto dan Sasuke tidak heran melihat Manajernya seperti itu.

"Lagipula, orang seperti dia ada urusan apa sampai lima bulan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Liburan ke Prancis." Gubrak! Naruto dan Sasuke merasa apartemen nya runtuh seketika. Manager macam apa yang mengambil cuti 5 bulan lamanya hanya ingin liburan? Naruto menggeleng - geleng kepalanya heran.

"Kalau begini, aku akan mengubah semuanya dan mengulang dari awal." Ucap Naruto.

"Memangnya tidak apa - apa?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Saat ini akulah Manajernya. Lagipula aku akan buat semudah mungkin. Agar setelah Tsunade pulang dari liburannya, dia bisa bekerja dengan tenang melihat semua berkas yang aku rubah menjadi lebih mudah dipahami." Ucap Naruto mantap.

"Hei, kalian! Perlihatkan padaku!" Desak Jiraiya.

"Apanya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Perlihatkan aku kekuatan yang kalian punya."

"Kekuatan seperti apa?"

"Kekuatan yang biasa kalian punya. Bukankah alien selalu punya hal yang seperti itu. Sesuatu yang keluar dari tangan kalian, seperti itu." Jiranya mempraktekan tangannya ingin mengeluarkan kekuatannya seperti Avatar.

Naruto yang mulai mengerti mulai menunjukan telapak tangannya. Bola berbentuk angin berwarna biru memutar di tangan kanan Naruto. Jiraiya yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya kagum. Karena seumur hidupnya, Jiraiya belum pernah melihat hal yang seperti ini.

Soal pekerjaannya yang sebagai dukun gadungan, sebenarnya ia tidak bisa apa - apa. Meramal atau mengusir hantu, itu hanyalah bualan untuk ia menghasilkan uang. Ia hanya punya bakat mengetahui jika Orang yang ada di hadapannya benar - benar manusia atau makhluk lain yang menyamar sebagai manusia. Maka dari itu, Jiraiya keukeuh berfikir jika Naruto dan Sasuke itu alien.

Jirainya mengangkat tangannya berniat menyentuh bola Rasengan yang ada di tangan Naruto. Seketika Naruto menghilangkannya.

"Jangan di sentuh. Rasengan di ciptakan untuk menghancurkan sebuah benda atau makhluk hidup." Jelas Naruto. Jiraiya mengangguk paham.

"Ouh.. Namanya Rasengan. Kalau kau? Tunjukan padaku." Jiraiya menatap Sasuke dengan mata bola berbinar - binar seperti anak kecil yang mengharapkan di berikan permen pada malam halloween. Sasuke menghela nafas dan mulai menunjukan tangan Kanannya. Seketika aliran listrik keluar dari tangannya. Jiranya bertepuk tangan melihat hal yang mengagumkan.

"Listrik? Hebat sekali! Apa namanya?"

"Chidori." Jawab Sasuke.

"Selain itu kau memiliki apa lagi?" Tanya Jiraiya pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa, tetapi jurus andalanku adalah Kagebunsin." Ucap Naruto.

"Kagebunsin?" Jiranya terkihat bingung. Ketika Naruto memasang kuncian tangannya dua Naruto muncul dengan tiba - tiba. Jiraiya kaget ketika melihat ada tiga Naruto di depannya. Dia bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil yang sedang melihat pertunjukan sulap. Naruto tertawa melihat Jiraiya yang terlihat senang.

Naruto merasa Guru tersayangnya telah kembali ke kehidupan Naruto dan ia bisa menghiburnya. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto tertawa menanggapi tingkah Jiraiya hanya tersenyum kecil. Senyuman yang sangat indah, tentu saja!

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membereskan mangkuk bekas makan dan berkas - berkas yang sempat berantakan, Naruto dan Sasuke mulai menggelar futon dan berbaring di atasnya. Setelah lelah menanggapi permintaan tak masuk akal Jiraiya, membuat stamina Naruto dan Sasuke terkuras juga. Jiraiya berpesan bahwa tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatan seperti ini diluar. Mereka berdua pun menurut.

Setelah mematikan lampu, Naruto dan Sasuke pun berbaring di atas futon yang tadi mereka gelar. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sudah menutup matanya. Menggeser badannya dan memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke yang belum tidur sepenuhnya membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto tersenyum kearahnya.

"Memelukmu dan tidur bersamamu adalah impianku sejak dulu." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke tahu itu. Sasuke juga sama. Ia dari dulu menginginkan ini tapi tidak bisa.

Tapi sekarang bisa. Ia bisa bebas memeluk Naruto. Sasuke membalikan badannya menghadap Naruto dan balas memeluk. Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya memperdalam pelukannya pada Naruto. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Naruto.

"Aku juga." Ucap Sasuke. Membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis dan memeluk Sasuke lebih dalam. Kalau begini terus, mereka berdua tidak bisa tidur karena sanking senangnya.

"Aku tidak menyesal jadi korban penculikan Shinori." Lirih Sasuke dan kemudian mulai tertidur didalam pelukan Naruto. Naruto diam tak menjawab kata - kata dari Sasuke. Naruto sempat berfikir jika ia juga sempat senang menjadi korban Shinori.

Tetapi, apa iya semuanya akan baik - baik saja?

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku


	5. New World

Chapter 5 ~New World~

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Fantasy, Friendship, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : Canon, Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

.

.

.

.

.

"Orang ini adalah Manager baru kalian." Pagi ini Tsunade memperkenalkan Naruto sebagai Manager baru di Restoran Keluarga ini. Restoran yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi tidak terlalu kecil juga. Tsunade datang dengan menyeret koper besarnya, masih sempat - sempatnya memperkenalkan Manager baru di tempat ini.

"Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Mohon bantuannya." Naruto membungkuk dalam memberi salam pada karyawan - karyawan yang ada di depan matanya. Naruto takjub dengan dunia asing ini. Di depan matanya, karyawan yang berjumlah 7 orang adalah orang - orang yang dikenal di dunianya.

"Kalau yang ini adalah Asisten Manager kalian." Tsunade kemudian memperkenalkan Sasuke. Sasuke membungkuk memberi salam setelah ia menyebutkan namanya. Tanpa embel - embel apapun di ucapan perkenalannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Baik - baiklah kalian semua." Lanjut Tsunade menyeret koper hitamnya menuju pintu belakang dan keluar setelah mengucapkan 'Itekimasu' pada semuanya.

8 karyawan yang di depan Naruto dan Sasuke mulai mengenalkan diri mereka satu persatu. Naruto tersenyum pada 8 orang didepannya dan menepuk sekali telapak tangannya. Bersiap memulai pekerjaannya di dunia yang tidak ia kenal.

"Aku sudah kenal kalian semua. Aku sudah membaca berkas - berkas kalian ketika kalian akan melamar pekerjaan di sini. Lalu, aku ingin mengubah beberapa sistem dan peraturan di tempat ini. Aku harap kalian tidak keberatan." Jelas Naruto di awal kalimatnya. Yang lainnya menyeritkan keningnya memperlihatkan tampang kurang mengerti.

"Kau ingin mengubah apa?" Tanya salah satu pelayan yang bername tag 'Haruno Sakura' di dada kirinya. Naruto tersenyum dan memperlihatkan kertas yang telah Sasuke berikan pada Naruto. Naruto menempelkan kertas itu di dinding mading pemberitahuan.

"Ini adalah shift yang telah aku rubah. Maaf kalau aku merubah shift kalian tanpa bilang - bilang. Tapi aku tidak tahan melihat jadwal shift yang berantakan seperti sebelumnya. Aku menyesuaikan jadwal bagi karyawan SMU dan Mahasiswa. Lalu menyesuaikan jadwal bagi karyawan tetap juga disini. Kalian bisa lihat jadwal shift kalian yang baru." Naruto mempersilahkan para karyawan mendekat dan melihat jadwal shift mereka yang baru.

"Bagi kalian yang pagi ini tidak mendapat shift kerja, kalian bisa pulang dan beristirahat dulu dirumah. Aku sudah memanggil orang - orang yang mengganti kalian. Mereka juga Karyawan yang aku ubah jadwal shiftnya. Apa kalian keberatan?" Tanya Naruto. Naruto yang tidak mendapat reaksi apa - apa terhadap para karyawan di depan sana merasa gugup juga. Takut jika apa yang sudah ia lakukan akan membuatnya tidak disukai para karyawan.

Ketika Naruto lebih mendekat dan melihat para karyawan, mata mereka berlinang air mata dengan tampang terharu dengan menggenggam kedua tangan mereka.

"Ano—"

"Pak Manager!" Panggil semuanya. Naruto menatap heran melihat kelakuan karyawannya yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi terharu.

"Ini sempurna!"

"Jadwal ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"Aku bisa berangkat ke kampus hari ini."

"Jadwal ini benar - benar tidak mengganggu kegiatan sekolahku."

"Pak Manager! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Pak Manager memang jenius!"

Semua pujian - pujian itu dilempar padanya, membuat Naruto tertawa kecil ketika menerima semua itu di hari pertamanya bekerja. Yah.. Sepertinya tidak buruk juga menjadi Manager.

Kelima Karyawan pulang setelah memberi salam pada Manager mereka yang baru setelah melihat shift yang baru di tempel di papan pengumuman. Naruto menatap 2 koki laki - laki dan 1 pelayan perempuan di depan matanya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo bersiap - siap. Selagi menunggu teman kalian sampai disini." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum yang membuat tiga orang yang di berikan senyuman maut Naruto mampu membuat mereka meleleh. Kalau Manager mereka seperti ini, bekerja setiap hari juga tidak masalah.

Naruto berjalan menuju ruang Managernya diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Naruto menuju Kursi kerja itu dan duduk dengan tenang. Meja yang sebelumnya terlihat berantakan sudah terlihat lebih rapih. Mungkin Tsunade yang membereskannya. Atau mungkin orang lain, melihat sifat Tsunade yang seperti itu.

Naruto mulai mengeluarkan beberapa buku laporan keuangan dari dalam laci. Buku tebal itu ia buka di lembar pertamanya dan mulai membacanya. Isinya sangat berantakan dan sulit di pahami. Naruto menghela nafas, mungkin ia akan merombak sedikit—tidak! Semuanya. Ia akan rubah semuanya.

Naruto mulai membuka buku tebal yang baru dan pulpen dari dalam laci. Naruto juga tidak melihat adanya komputer atau laptop di sekitar mereka. Kalaupun ada komputer atau laptop akan lebih mudah mengerjakan laporan keuangan Restoran ini, bukan dengan buku tebal seperti ini.

Sasuke ikut membolak - balikan buku itu dan menutupnya kembali.

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Tepat sekali. Mataku gatal melihat laporan keuangan ini. Lagi - lagi aku kagum pada Tsunade. Dengan buku yang ia buat asal - asalan seperti ini, Restoran ini masih saja berdiri." Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya mendengar Naruto berbicara.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan sampai seperti itu kan? Kerjaanmu disini hanya membeli bahan makanan, mencatat uang yang telah digunakan. Selesai." Ucap Sasuke duduk di kursi kerjanya yang sama dengan Naruto di sebelah Naruto. Naruto menggeleng tidak menyetujui ucapan dari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangkat pundaknya tidak peduli dan hanya memutar - mutar kursinya.

Naruto mengangkat gagang telepon di atas meja dan menekan tombol di telepon tersebut. Setelah menunggu sejenak, Naruto mendengar teleponnya di angkat oleh seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ah, Tsunade-san? Ini aku, Naruto. Kau bilang padaku jika aku menginginkan sesuatu bisa bilang padamu kan? Aku membutuhkan laptop. Bisakah kau kirim kesini? Aku akan pakai untuk menyimpan beberapa laporan disana."

"Untuk apa? Kau bisa tulis laporanmu di buku itu. Aku sudah menyiapkannya." Ucap Tsunade yang sedang berada di ruang tunggu Bandara.

"Tapi aku membutuhkannya."

"Uh.. Bukankah itu Merepotkan?"

"Justru pakai buku lebih merepotkan."

"Yah terserah. Aku akan kirimkan laptop padamu. Tunggu saja jika ada yang mengirim sesuatu ke Restoran."

Naruto menutup teloponnya setelah mengucapkan kata terimakasih pada Tsunade. Akhirnya laptop akan diberikan. Lalu buku - buku laporan yang tidak berguna itu tidak akan ia gunakan.

Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan kursi yang berada di belakannya, berputar - putar seperti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya ini adalah pekerjaan Manager paling santai yang pernah ada. Gajinya juga lumayan." Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Naruto. Tinggal disini tidak memikirkan Negara, musuh, ataupun misi berat sebagai Shinobi. Yang paling penting adalah Sasuke bisa tinggal berdua bersama Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum ketika ia berfikir tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini.

.

.

.

.

.  
Naruto menarikan jarinya di atas keyboard laptop silver yang baru saja di beli oleh Tsunade. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Laptop yang baru saja datang, langsung Naruto isi dengan beberapa laporan yang bersangkutan dengan Restoran kecil ini.

Restoran ini memang kecil, tetapi akan lebih lama berdiri jika yang memegangnya bisa memiliki potensi menjadi pengusaha. Tetapi Naruto disini hanya membantu, Naruto akan menyalin semua isi yang ada di dalam tumpukan buku - buku tebal itu.

Akan memakan waktu lama sepertinya. Tapi tak apa, dengan begini akan lebih mudah dan Tsunade pasti akan bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan apa yang Naruto kerjakan sekarang.

Sasuke ikut membantu dengan menanda beberapa isi buku yang tidak perlu untuk Naruto salin ke laptop.

Saat Naruto dan Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, terdengar suara ketukan di balik pintu. Naruto tidak menghentikan pekerjaannya, berteriak masuk pada seseorang yang ada di luar ruangan.

Pintu itu berderit terbuka, pemuda dengan tinggi ideal memasuki ruangan dengan mengatakan 'Permisi' dengan sopan dan mengangguk. Naruto dan Sasuke kemudia mengangkat kepala mereka untuk melihat orang yang dipikirkan mereka adalah laki-laki karena suara itu.

Tapi suara itu—

Naruto dan Sasuke membelalakan mata mereka sebesar yang mereka bisa. Yang ada dihadapannya adalah laki-laki dengan tinggi badan semampai, tapi lebih muda, lalu rambut panjang yang diikat seperti ekor kuda dibelakang, lalu—lalu.. Lalu dua garis memanjang di kedua sisi pipi itu—

Sasuke yang paling terkejut disini. Dihadapannya, seseorang yang sempat membuatnya membenci semua yang ada di dunia termasuk dirinya, seseorang yang sempat dibunuh olehnya, seseorang yang sempat ia sesalkan setelah kematiannya ketika ia tahu kebenarannya.

Sasuke merasa ia benar-benar mati saat ini juga.

"Maaf mengganggu. Tapi aku disuruh oleh Jiraiya-san untuk datang kesini dan langsung bertemu dengan Manager." Pemuda itu membungkuk sopan pada dua laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan—mengintimidasi?

Dia tidak tahu tatapan macam apa yang diberikan dua laki-laki di depannya ini. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak diinginkan di tempat ini. Jiraiya Sialan! Apa ia sedang dijebak? Dia bilang ia pasti akan diterima berkerja disini? Tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah pelototan dari dua orang yang menjabat sebagai Manager dan Asistennya.

"A—ano.. Aku disini untuk—" Sasuke berdiri tiba-tiba membuat pemuda didepannya tersentak kaget. Orang didepannya membuatnya jantungan tadi dengan cara berdiri dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Itachi!" Lirih Sasuke yang di dengar oleh pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Eh? Kau mengenalku?" Sasuke tersentak berkat kalimat yang di keluarkan oleh pemuda yang Sasuke panggil Itachi tadi. Sasuke mengedipkan matanya menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

Itu bukan Itachi. Itachi sudah mati dan tidak semuda orang ini. Walaupun namanya sama tapi bukan orang yang sama.

"Ah, tadi Jiraiya-san sudah mengatakan pada kami jika akan ada anak yang akan datang pada kami. Kau Itachi kan? Bisa kau jelaskan pada kami, ada urusan apa kau kesini? Maaf tapi Jiraiya-san tidak bilang sedetail itu pada kami." Naruto berbohong saat ia bilang Jiraiya memberitahukan sesuatu, padahal ia tidak mendengarkan apa-apa dari Jiraiya.

Naruto menyilahkan duduk pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Pemuda itu menagangguk dan duduk di depan salah satu kursi yang sudah ada di depan meja Manager. Sasuke ikut duduk disebelahnya tanpa berhenti menatap Itachi yang membuat Itachi risih dibuatnya. Ditatap seperti itu tidak membuatnya nyaman sama sekali sekarang.

Apa Manager Restoran ini baik? Atau jahat? Itachi tak tahu. Tapi Itachi butuh pekerjaan ini.

"Lalu, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku bertemu Jiraiya kemarin. Ketika aku bilang sedang butuh uang, beliau bilang agar aku kemari jika aku ingin mendapatkan uang." Jelas Itachi dan mendapat anggukan paham dari Naruto.

Eehh, jelas bukan, kan? Apa-apaan ini? Apa maksud semua ini? Padahal ia belum sehari menjadi Manager tapi tiba-tiba datang karyawan baru yang sepertinya masih duduk di bangku SMA karena dia memakai seragam anak sekolah.

Jiraiya, sialan! Seenaknya sendiri menyuruh orang bekerja disini, seperti Restorannya sendiri saja.

"Kau ingin kerja part time disini?" Itachi mengangguk mantap saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto. Naruto menyerit memandangi Itachi.

"Apa ada Nona Tsunade yang menyuruhmu kesini?" Tanya Naruto. Itachi menggeleng.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya dengan sopan. Naruto menghela nafasnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Terima? Tolak? Naruto tak tahu. Lagipula dengan karyawan yang segini dan pelanggan yang tak terlalu ramai, membuat Naruto tidak yakin jika ingin menerima karyawan baru.

"Kau diterima!" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Naruto membelalakan matanya lebar memandangi Sasuke dengan tidak percaya.

"Sa—Sasuke! Kau tahu apa yang kau bicarakan kan?" Ucap Naruto lirih.

"Kau tahu kan? Restoran ini sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik? Bagaimana kau bisa menerima karyawan baru—"

"Kau diterima!" Potong Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau tidak mendengarku? Bagaimana caranya—"

"Kau diterima! Selamat datang di Restoran—"

"Tunggu dulu! Emm.. Itachi, bisa kah kau keluar sebentar? Aku dan—ehem—Sasuke akan mendiskusikan ini. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Itachi mengangguk setelah mendengar kata-kata itu dari Naruto. Berdiri dari kursinya, membungkuk dalam dan mengucapkan kata permisi, setelah itu Itachi berjalan kearah pintu dan keluar dari ruang Manager.

Setelah dirasa aman, Naruto mulai berdiri dan menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke dan meremas dengan perlahan. Menatap mata Sasuke dengan dalam yang hanya di balas dengan tatapan—Bahagia? Senang? Lega?

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu betul perasaan Sasuke. Kalau yang datang tadi adalah salah satu keluarganya, mungkin tindakan yang akan diambil Naruto sama seperti Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang dan ceroboh karena telah mencoba-coba membuat Restoran orang lain bangkrut.

Naruto kembali duduk dan memijat pangkal hidungnya menghadap keatas. Menyederkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya. Sasuke menatap Naruto masih dengan memasang jurus seribu andalannya. Ekspresi dikasihani! Ya! Ini sangat ampuh pada Naruto.

"Oke! Baiklah! Kita diskusikan ini!" Naruto memutar kursinya menghadap Sasuke.

"Kau tahu kan kondisi keuangan Restoran ini? Dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, sangat mustahil jika kita menerima karyawan baru." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan.

"Aku berusaha mem—pas—kan kondisi keuangan Restoran ini untuk gaji kita semua. Lalu, kalau Itachi di terima, bagaimana cara menggajinya?" Lanjut Naruto kemudian bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Aku akan berikan gajiku padanya!" Naruto bersiul salut. Jawaban yang dijawab dengan cepat dan tanpa ragu-ragu dari seorang Sasuke.

Kau bercanda ya?!

"Gajimu cukup untuk hidup kita berdua, lagipula aku tidak akan berikan semua gajiku, dia hanya pekerja part time, kan?" Lanjut Sasuke. Naruto memandang mata Sasuke dengan ekspresi berharap. Naruto menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menerjang Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Naruto tersenyum menerima pelukan maut dari Sasuke.

Naruto memanggil Itachi yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu, masuk dengan tatapan yang harap harap cemas. Karena Itachi tadi sedikit mendengar dari mulut pak kepala Manager itu jika kondisi keuangan Restoran ini sedang tidak baik. Itachi tidak tahu apakah ia akan diterima nantinya.

Itachi berjalan ke arah kursi dan duduk dengan manis disana. Menunggu jawaban yang sangat ia harapkan keluar dari om-om—eh? Mas-mas ini—eh? Om-om atau mas-mas ya? Itachi meneliti wajah tampan laki-laki pirang di hadapannya. Ah masa bodoh. Ia tidak peduli.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin mendengar, kenapa kau ingin bekerja disini sedangkan kau masih sekolah? Ngomong-ngomong kau kelas berapa?" Tanya Naruto menarikan jari-jarinya di atas keyboard, menuliskan beberapa data penting karyawan barunya ini di dalam laptopnya.

"Nama saya Uchiwa Itachi. Saya kelas 2 SMA, umur saya 17 tahun." Jawab Itachi. Naruto mengangguk dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya pada laptop. Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya. Namanya berbeda. Lagipula kenapa Uchiwa?

"Margamu unik, ya?" Ucap Sasuke. Itachi hanya menunduk malu dan terkekeh.

"Yah, hidupku juga lumayan sulit dengan membawa Marga Ayahku." Kata Itachi. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Itachi yang sesaat terlihat keras. Ada apa ya?

"Aku ingin bekerja karena, aku ingin menggantikan ayahku. Dia pergi dari rumah dan meninggalkan aku dan juga Ibuku. Pekerjaan Ibuku tidak dapat mencukupi kebutuhan kami, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk membantu Ibuku." Jelas Itachi. Naruto dan Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan raut kasihan. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Itachi yang dulu.

"Ayahku sebenarnya sudah pergi dua tahun yang lalu, tapi baru sekarang aku berani membantu Ibuku. Karena Ibuku keras kepala dan terlalu bekerja keras, aku khawatir pada apa yang akan terjadi nantinya." Lanjut Itachi. Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Lalu, apa yang jadi keahlianmu untuk bisa bekerja di sini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku bisa memasak. Aku bisa menjadi koki disini. Selama ada bahan aku bisa buat apa saja." Jawab mantap Itachi. Naruto terkekeh mendengar Itachi berkata seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi bisakah kau membuatkan kami tiga jenis masakan yang belum pernah dibuat di restoran ini? Bisa dibilang ini adalah tes untukmu." Tantang Naruto dan Itachi menerimanya dengan senyuman lebarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke berada di dapur tengah menyendok tiga macam makanan yang ada di atas pantry. Mereka berdua telah mencicipi masakan dari Itachi. Ternyata memang benar enak. Padahal yang Sasuke tahu Itachi tidak bisa memasak. Tapi Itachi dari dunia ini sangat pandai memasak.

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum atas makanan yang dibuat oleh Itachi. Sangat enak, juga memakai bahan yang tidak terlalu mahal. Kalau dia bisa memasukan makanan ini di menu, mungkin akan meningkatkan pendapatan di Restoran ini.

"Kerja bagus, Itachi. Aku akan masukan tiga masakanmu di menu. Apa kau bisa mulai hari ini?" Tanya Naruto. Itachi mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu saja. Aku baru pulang sekolah, maka dari itu aku masih memakai seragam. Aku akan bekerja dengan baik."

"Baiklah! kalau begitu, setiap hari kau harus masuk. Jadwalmu dari jam 4 sore sampai jam 10 malam. Khusus hari sabtu dan minggu kau masuk jam 10 sampai Restoran tutup. Tentu saja gaji di hari lain dengan sabtu dan minggu berbeda. Lalu untuk hari libur, kau bilang saja padaku. Tidak ada jadwal hari libur untukmu, jadi kalau kau sedang ada urusan kau bisa izin padaku atau Sasuke. Untuk pekerjaan, kau akan bantu-bantu dua koki di dapur. Apa kau keberatan? Atau ada pertanyaan?"

Naruto menjelaskan secara rinci di dapur ketika Itachi sudah berganti seragam koki. Mendengar Naruto memberikan peraturan seperti itu, sepertinya berat juga bagi seorang pelajar seperti Itachi. Itachi menelan ludah dan mengangguk mantap—tidak! Terpaksa mantap. Karena memang Itachi membutuhkan pekerjaan ini.

"Tidak keberatan sama sekali. Aku siap jika harus bekerja sekarang juga." Naruto tersenyum mengangguk mantap melihat semangat Itachi. Naruto menepuk puncak kepala Itachi yang lebih pendek darinya. Lalu berjalan keluar dari dapur kembali ke ruang Manager. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Naruto mengikuti menepuk puncak kepala Itachi dan tersenyum tipis. Lalu berlalu mengikuti Naruto.

Di dapur, Itachi membungkuk hormat pada dua koki yang akan bekerja sama bersama Itachi kedepannya. Mungkin saja dengan bekerja disini akan membuat keahlian memasaknya menjadi meningkat dan suatu saat impian membuka Rumah Makan kecil akan terwujud.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk kembali di kursi kerjanya dan menghadap laptop. Mengirim E-mail pada Tsunade, memberitahukan bahwa ada karyawan part time baru di Restorannya. Setelah itu, ia kembali menyalin laporan yang ada di buku tebal itu ke laptop.

Sasuke sesekali memandang Naruto di saat ia sedang menanda buku yang ada di depan mejanya. Naruto yang sadar akan lirikan Sasuke sedari tadi mencoba membuka suara.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto balik melirik Sasuke saat Sasuke tertangkap sedang meliriknya. Sasuke kembali menanda buku yang ada di depannya.

"Apa kau tidak terlalu keras pada Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke masih sibuk menanda buku yang akan Naruto salin ke laptop nantinya. Jari-jari Naruto kembali bekerja di atas keyboard.

"Maksudmu?"

"Membuat Itachi bekerja setiap hari, membuat hari liburnya tak menentu, kau tahu kan dia masih anak sekolah? Apa kau tidak berpikir jika mungkin dia akan kelelahan di sekolahnya dan mungkin bisa menganggu belajarnya?" Sasuke meletakan stabilo hijau muda di atas meja, lalu mulai serius menatap Naruto. Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya dan balas menatap Sasuke.

"Aku bilang dia hanya bantu-bantu kan? Tidak mungkin akan semelelahkan itu. Lagipula aku lihat dia anak yang pintar, mungkin. Jadi aku pikir pekerjaannya tidak akan menganggu belajarnya." Jelas Naruto. Sasuke menggeleng tidak menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Aku lagi cemburu, loh!" Ucap Naruto.

"Hah?" Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto mengatakan dia sedang cemburu. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, menyentuh pipi kanannya dengan lembut. Membawa kepalanya keatas dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, tapi tetap saja Sasuke membalas kecupan itu. Menggenggam tangan Naruto yang berada di pipi kanannya. Naruto melepaskan pangutan itu dan berbicara di depan bibir Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu khawatir pada Itachi. Bagaimanapun Itachi yang ini tak ada hubungan darah denganmu." Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sasuke dan kembali duduk di meja kerjanya. Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali setelah mendengar alasan yang membuat Naruto tengah cemburu.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, setelah itu ia kembali mengambil stabilo itu dan kembali fokus pada buku di depannya.

"Mana mungkin, kan? Dia hanyalah bocah yang mirip dengan Itachi."

Naruto mengerlingkan matanya mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke. Oh, benarkah?

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku


	6. The Legend of Shinori: I Love You

Chapter 6 ~The Legend of Shinori: I Love You~

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Fantasy, Friendship, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : Canon, Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

.

.

.

.

.  
 _Setelah Sasuke berpamitan dengan Sakura dan Kakashi Sensei di depan gerbang masuk desa Konoha, Sasuke berjalan menuju hutan. Sasuke akan menebus dosanya, membayar semua yang telah Sasuke lakukan di masa-masa sebelum perang di perjalanannya ini._

 _Ketika Sasuke telah agak jauh dari gerbang desa Konoha, Sasuke melihat Naruto dibalik pohon yang cukup besar. Sepertinya Naruto tengah menunggunya._

 _Naruto menyambut Sasuke dengan tampang datarnya._

 _"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan muncul untuk melepas kepergianku." Ucap Sasuke._

 _Naruto mengeluarkan ikat kepala yang berlambang desa Konoha yang memiliki garis di tengah lambang itu. Sasuke mengingatnya. Itu adalah ikat kepalanya ketika Naruto dan Sasuke sedang saling serang di air terjun ketika mereka masih seorang Genin._

 _Naruto berhasil membuat goresan di ikat kepalanya._

 _Naruto menyerahkan ikat kepala itu kepada Sasuke, dan Sasuke menerimanya.  
_

 _"Kau masih menyimpan benda itu?"_ _ _Naruto memandang Sasuke sambil tersenyum, seolah-olah itu adalah ucapan selamat tinggal.__

 _ _"Aku kembalikan ini." Naruto menyerahkan ikat kepala itu, Sasuke mengambilnya dari tangan Naruto.__

 _"Kau benar-benar ingin pergi?" Tanya Naruto._

 _"Aku akan menebus dosa-dosa yang telah kuperbuat." Kata Sasuke._

 _"Kau bisa menebus dosa-dosa mu di Konoha, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto._

 _"Tidak. Aku akan melakukan perjalanan. Kalau di Konoha akan jadi sia-sia." Ucap Sasuke._

 _Sasuke melirik tangan kanan Naruto yang telah tiada. Hanya baju berlengan panjang yang tampak dimatanya._

 _"Maaf soal lenganmu." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto melirik tangan kanannya yang telah tiada dan terkekeh kecil kemudian._

 _"Bukan apa-apa. Lagi pula, Tsunade baa-san akan membuat tangan palsu yang dibuat dari sel Hokage pertama dari Ketua Yamato untuk kita. Kau tidak menginginkannya?"_

 _"Aku tidak butuh itu." Naruto mengangguk mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke. Sangat Sasuke sekali_

 _Naruto memajukan tubuhnya, memiringkan kepalanya, dan menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke. Hanya sentuhan biasa tetapi bisa membuat jantung Naruto seakan copot dari sarangnya. Sasuke kaget bukan main melihat perlakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba._

 _Naruto melepaskan kecupannya dan memandang bola mata hitam itu yang telah menjerat hatinya._

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang membelalakan matanya. Bukankah itu wajar? Pasti Sasuke sangat membenci Naruto saat ini. "Selamat tinggal."_

 _Itu adalah suara Naruto yang terakhir kali Sasuke dengar sampai kabar pernikahan Naruto terdengar sampai ke telinga Sasuke._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sudah tiga minggu Naruto dan Sasuke tinggal di dunia lain ini. Bohong jika Naruto dan Sasuke tidak merindukan Konoha. Tentu saja mereka sangat merindukan semua orang yang tinggal di Konoha. Naruto merindukan keluarganya. Jujur saja, walaupun ia tidak pernah mencintai Hinata—karena ia hanya mencintai Sasuke—tetap saja Naruto merindukannya.

Naruto juga bingung dengan nasib yang menimpa Negaranya ini. Apa yang terjadi selama tiga minggu ini pada Konoha setelah Konoha kehilangan Sang Hokage mereka? Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto kecil dan kawan-kawan? Apa yang terjadi pada Boruto dan Himawari? Dan yang paling Naruto cemaskan adalah, apakah Hinata masih hidup?

Naruto sangat mengerti perasaan yang dimiliki oleh Hinata. Mungkin saja Hinata akan bunuh diri karena Naruto meninggalkan keluarganya tanpa tahu kapan akan kembali. Naruto menghela nafas berat jika itu semua benar-benar terjadi.

Tapi Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah browsing di internet atau mampir di perpustakaan besar di kota ini mencari tahu tentang hal-hal yang bisa membawa mereka ke dunia lain.

Naruto mendapatkan info jika di dunia ini, ketika kau menemukan orang yang sama pada dunia lain yang kau tempati, berarti dunia itu disebut dengan dunia paralel. Tetapi rata-rata orang-orang di dunia ini tidak mempercayai dunia paralel. Padahal jelas-jelas Naruto dan Sasuke terlempar ke dunia yang hampir membuat mereka gila, karena bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mirip dengan dunianya.

Naruto juga mencari sejarah tentang kota Shinori yang ada di Negara jepang ini. Sejarah menceritakan tidak ada yang spesial dari kota kecil ini. Jauh sebelum perang di mulai di kota ini, kota Shinori telah berdiri selama ratusan tahun. Beberapa penduduk juga mempunyai cerita atau lebih tepatnya legenda tentang berdirinya kota Shinori.

Dahulu kala, seorang wanita jepang berusia 23 sampai 25 tahun tersesat saat mencari jalan untuk kembali kerumahnya. Karena awalnya kota ini dipenuhi hutan, jadi si wanita itu masuk terlalu dalam ke hutan. Si wanita terus berjalan memasuki hutan berharap bisa menemukan jalan keluar. Tetapi sampai matahari tenggelam yang ia temukan hanyalah pohon-pohon menjulang lebat.

Si wanita yang kelelahan itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat di salah satu pohon rindang yang sangat besar dan menyeramkan. Si wanita memang takut dengan suasana yang tengah mengelilinginya ini, tetapi ia terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Tidur sampai matahari terbit bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Si wanita itu tertidur dengan rambut terurai kebawah dan hanya menggunakan kain yukata tipis berwarna biru muda dan sendal jepit, berusaha melawan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Walaupun sudah memakai yukata tetapi masih tetap merasa kedinginan. Karena saat ini musim gugur telah terlewati dan musim dingin mulai datang.

Ketika si wanita mulai bisa menutup matanya, si wanita mendengar suara gemerisik dari arah semak-semak tak jauh dari tidurnya. Si wanita bangkit menajamkan penglihatannya di kegelapan untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang ada di balik semak-semak itu.

Si wanita melompat kaget ketika melihat yang keluar dari semak-semak itu adalah seekor serigala. Serigala itu lumayan besar, si wanita tidak yakin mampu melawan serigala itu sendiri dengan kemampuan kendo yang ia miliki. Lagipula tidak ada pedang atau benda kayu yang panjang di sekitar sini.

Akhirnya si wanita berlari memasuki hutan lebih dalam berusaha menghindari dari seragan serigala hutan itu. Si wanita berlari sekuat tengah di kegelapan hutan dan sesekali menengok kebelakang untuk melihat serigala yang masih mengejarnya. Perasaan takut menyelimuti hatinya, ia yang tak punya sanak saudara atupun keluarga, akhirnya harus merenggang nyawa di hutan ini.

Ia tidak mau. Setidaknya ia ingin mempunyai suami dan anak-anak yang lucu sebelum ia mati. Si wanita terus berlari tanpa arah, yang ia pikirkan hanya bisa lepas dari serigala yang haus darah itu.

Si wanita yang hanya ingin mencari jalan pulang, tiba-tiba bertemu dengan laki-laki bertubuh tegap tengah berdiri memandangi wanita jepang itu dari kejauhan. Si wanita itu berhenti mendadak ketika melihat seorang pria yang berdiri di depannya dengan membawa beberapa anak panah di punggungnya dan busur di tangan kanannya.

Serigala itu berlari mendekat, seperempat detik kemudian si pria itu mengambil anak panah dari belakang punggungnya, mengangkat busur dengan anak panah yang sudah di posisikan, menarik tali busur dengan anak panah, membidik dengan cepat dan melepaskan tarikannya.

Seketika anak panah itu menancap ke kepala serigala itu dan tewas di tempat. Si wanita yang sedari tadi berdiri disana benar-benar merasa akan mati ketika si pria itu mengarahkan busur itu pada dirinya. Tetapi anak panah itu melewati sebelah kepalanya dan membunuh serigala itu.

Setelah itu, si pria mengajak si wanita mengunjungi rumahnya untuk beristirahat. Si wanita melihat si pria hanya dengan celana kain pendek di bawah lutut tanpa atasan memasuki rumah gubuk yang berada di pinggir hutan ketika mereka berhasil keluar dari dalam hutan.

Pria itu terlihat seperti orang asing, rambut pirang acak-acakan dan mempunyai bola mata biru, seperti turis yang biasa ia lihat di kota ia bekerja. Si pria memperkenalkan diri pada si wanita. Ternyata, dia adalah seseorang yang secara sengaja mengasingkan diri di negara orang setelah kabur dari negara asalnya. Amerika.

Dia adalah seorang bangsawan di negaranya. Keluarganya mempunyai bisnis yang sangat berpengaruh. Maka dari itu perjodohan ini harus dilakukan. Dia bilang dia dijodohkan dengan seorang perempuan yang tidak dicintainya. Karena memang mempunyai tekad dan nekad yang gila, akhirnya si pria itu kabur keluar dari Amerika dan memutuskan untuk menetap di Jepang.

Si wanita memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama si pria bule itu, karena menurutnya pasti si pria telah tinggal sendirian cukup lama. Lagipula si wanita tidak memiliki apa-apa atau mempunyai siapa-siapa di kota asalnya.

Lambat laun perasaan cinta keduanya mulai muncul. Si wanita dan di pria memutuskan untuk menikah di kota sebelah, lalu kembali ke rumah gubuk mereka yang sudah mereka renovasi menjadi rumah yang berdiri kokoh. Mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di sana.

Lambat laut, beberapa orang datang dan memutuskan untuk pindah di pinggiran hutan itu. Tempat itu semakin ramai oleh orang-orang yang ingin mengasingkan diri mereka juga pada tempat itu. Si pria dan si wanita yang sudah menikah merasa senang, karena mereka mempunyai tetangga yang baik-baik.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, anak laki-laki berumur delapan tahun itu sedang bermain dengan rakun peliharaannya. Mereka memasuki hutan mencari beberapa berry untuk diberikan pada ibu mereka. Tetapi si anak melihat ada cahaya putih menyilaukan berbentuk oval yang tinggi.

Si anak seperti terhipnotis oleh cahaya itu, berjalan mendekat kearah cahaya itu. Si rakun peliharaannya menarik-narik celana panjang yang dikenakan anak itu, bermaksud untuk menjauhi cahaya mencurigakan itu. Si ayah yang melihat anaknya mendekati cahaya putih mencurigakan itu langsung berlari dan menggendongnya menjauh. Seketika sang anak sadar atas apa yang di lakukannya.

Setelah itu beberapa kali terlihat cahaya putih itu muncul menculik beberapa warga di desa yang telah terbentuk itu. Beberapa kali bisa di gagalkan jika tepat waktu atau ada saksi mata di sana. Kejadian itu terus berlangsung selama dua minggu dan sudah ada 27 orang yang hilang. Termasuk anak dari si wanita dan si pria.

Sepertinya si anak adalah korban yang terakhir. Karena setelah kejadian hilangnya anak dari si wanita dan si pria itu, cahaya itu tidak pernah muncul lagi.

Setelah kejadian yang sangat menyedihkan menimpa beberapa keluarga yang ada di sana, mereka yang tidak akan pernah melupakan insiden yang sangat menyedihkan itu, memutuskan untuk memberikan desa mereka nama. Dan nama itu adalah Shinori. Shiro no Hikari.

Itu adalah legenda yang Naruto baca di internet. Walaupun hanya legenda, cerita itu sangat aneh untuk dibilang kebetulan. Cahaya itu muncul di konoha dan menculik orang-orang yang Naruto simpulkan bahwa orang-orang itu di lempar kedunia ini. Tapi kenapa?

Lagipula ada beberapa hal yang berbeda dari legenda itu. Korban Shinori bisa digagalkan sedangkan Shinori di Konoha tidak. Shinori di legenda menculik orang secara acak sedangkan di Konoha hanya dua orang dalam sehari. Apa ini semua ada hubungannya? Lalu apa maksud dari semua ini? Kenapa Shinori muncul di dunia Naruto? Apa yang diinginkan Shinori?

Naruto memijit pangkal hidungnya lelah. Legenda tentang kota kecil Shinori yang tengah ia tinggali ini terdengar sangat janggal dan misterius. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan di benaknya muncul tetapi ia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Sasuke melihat Naruto tengah bergelut di depan laptopnya yang menyala di atas meja kecil di pojok ruangan di apartemen kecil mereka. Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat Naruto menghela nafas berat. Tentu Sasuke juga ingin keluar dari dunia ini, tapi Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan. Tidak! Bukan itu! Lebih tepatnya—

"Naruto, Tidurlah! Kau terlalu lama di depan laptop." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah berada di balik selimut di atas futon empuk itu. Naruto mendesah dan melanjutkan berselancar di dunia maya. Sasuke menghela nafas mendapati Naruto tidak menyahutinya.

"Naruto." Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya masih menatap punggung Naruto. Naruto masih tidak menyahut panggilan dari Sasuke. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Sasuke tidak kembali tertidur, masih setia memandangi punggung seseorang yang sangat penting baginya.

"Naruto—"

"Kau!" Potong Naruto. Sasuke mengedipkan matanya dua kali ketika tiba-tiba Naruto memotong kata-katanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak berusaha." Lirih Naruto. Sasuke menyeritkan keningnya mendapati Naruto berbicara yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak pernah berusaha untuk keluar dari dunia ini." Ucap Naruto seraya mendunduk. Menghentikan pekerjaannya berselancar di dunia maya. Sasuke memandang tidak suka pada punggung Naruto. Menggeleng mengelak walaupun Naruto tidak dapat melihat gelengan kepala Sasuke.

"Tidak, Naruto! Tentu saja aku—"

"Tapi kau tidak niat." Lagi-lagi kalimat Sasuke di potong oleh Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan keluargamu? Kalau aku merindukan mereka. Aku merindukan orang-orang yang ada di Konoha." Lanjut Naruto. Sasuke masih memandang Naruto dari belakang dengan tatapan heran. Sebenarnya apa yang akan dikatakan orang ini?

"Aku juga merindukan mereka." Kata Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Naruto memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. "Benarkah kau merindukan mereka? Keluargamu?" Pertanyaan Naruto dibarengi dengan tatapan sayu oleh Naruto. Sasuke diam memandang bola mata yang terlihat sedih itu. Dia tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Aku kadang berfikir. Mungkin saja kau ingin lari dari Konoha. Jadi mungkin ini adalah ide bagus saat kau terlempar ke dunia ini." Naruto kembali membalikan tubuhnya kembali menghadap laptopnya yang masih menyala. Sasuke menekuk alisnya tajam mendapati Naruto berbicara seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu kan, Naruto? Aku tidak akan pernah lari lagi." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi Sasuke, kadang aku berfikir jika kau benar-benar merindukan keluargamu. Lalu perasaanmu padaku adalah palsu." Sasuke tersentak kecil ketika mendengar Naruto mengatakan itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan?"

"Selama ini, kau terlihat menerima perasaanku. Tetapi setelah diingat-ingat, kau tidak benar-benar menerimaku." Lanjut Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya mulai emosi mendapati Naruto berbicara yang tidak-tidak.

"Selama ini, kau tidak pernah mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' atau 'Aku menyukaimu' padaku. Bukankah itu aneh?" Naruto membalikan badannya kembali menatap bola mata hitam legam itu.

"Kau hanya membalas perlakuanku. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh menghadapi perasaanku. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu tapi kau seperti hanya—" Naruto memotong kalimatnya menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang sangat sulit dijelaskan.

"Aku tidak tahu tindakanmu itu hanya merasa kasihan padaku atau memang hanya bermain-main. Tapi hatiku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Jadi, bisakah aku memintamu satu hal? Tolong hentikan semua ini. Jangan bersikap seakan-akan kau juga mencintaiku. Lalu aku akan berusaha membawamu pulang dan kembali pada keluargamu." Naruto memutuskan pandangan mereka dan mematikan laptop.

"Naruto—"

"Kita hentikan semuanya. Anggap saja aku tidak ada. Anggap saja perasaanku padamu tidak ada." Potong Naruto sambil menuju futon dan masuk kedalam selimut. Mencoba tidur dengan membelakangi Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan nanar.

Ini memang sepenuhnya salah Sasuke. Ia pernah mengatakan rindu pada Naruto tapi itu tidaklah cukup. Naruto yang selalu mengatakan jika Naruto mencintainya, pasti merasakan perasaan lelah juga menghadapi Sasuke. Walaupun Naruto pernah bilang jika dia mencintai Sasuke, Sasuke tidak pernah membalas perkataan Naruto saat itu.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke. Keheningan melanda mereka berdua, Naruto tidak menyahut panggilan dari Sasuke.

"Aku—"

"Bodohnya aku." Potong Naruto lagi-lagi.

"Untuk apa aku mati-matian mengejar orang itu? Untuk apa aku mati-matian membawa orang itu kembali pulang ke Konoha? Untuk apa aku merendahkan kepalaku di kaki Raikage? Untuk apa aku mengorbankan nyawa untuk orang yang tidak pernah memikirkanku? Bahkan orang itu saja tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai temannya? Untuk apa aku mengajaknya mati bersama padahal aku belum jadi Hokage saat itu? Untuk apa—"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke membentak Naruto dengan keras. Naruto tersentak dan merasakan jika tubuhnya dipaksa menghadap ke arah yang sebaliknya, saat itu juga Sasuke menatap mata Naruto yang berembun. Walau di dalam kegelapan, Sasuke masih bisa melihat genangan air di pelupuk mata Naruto.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu." Lirih Naruto. Sasuke membatu mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang terdengar sangat tulus, sangat dalam, dibarengi dengan kepedihan. Sasuke merasa hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat ekspresi Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari tubuhnya dan kembali berbalik memunggungi Sasuke. Selimut itu di bawa sampai atas kepala Naruto menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto. Sasuke masih menatap Naruto yang terbungkus selimut itu dengan keheningan. Ia bingung harus berkata apa lagi, memang benar awalnya Sasuke hanya menerima perlakuan dari Naruto. Tetapi lama kelamaan perasaan untuk Naruto tumbuh saat Sasuke menerima kabar bahwa Naruto akan menikah dengan Hinata.

Sasuke pikir Naruto tidak akan menikah dan akan menunggu Sasuke pulang setelah menjalani misinya, tetapi yang ia dengar adalah kabar pernikahan Naruto dengan Hinata. Sasuke ingat ketika perang telah usai, Naruto menunggu Sasuke dibalik pohon ketika Sasuke ingin pergi menebus dosanya. Naruto yang saat itu memberikan ikat kepala Sasuke yang dulu dan memberikan ciuman pada Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Saat itu Sasuke belum menyadari perasaannya. Perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, hati yang menghangat ketika Naruto sedikit memangut bibirnya. Perasaan kecewa ketika Naruto melepas pangutannya.

Mungkin ini adalah kesalahan Sasuke karena tidak membalas apa-apa ketika Naruto pertama kali menciumnya kala itu. Mungkin Naruto berfikir bahwa Sasuke tidak memiliki perasaan pada Naruto sampai dia memutuskan untuk menikah dan melupakan Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke sangat kaget saat mendengar kabar pernikahan itu, tapi akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menikahi Sakura. Entah apa alasannya, Sasuke juga tidak tahu.

Untuk lari dari masalah perasaannya? Atau untuk membalas dendam pada Naruto atas perasaannya? Atau untuk memperlihatkan pada Naruto bahwa Sasuke juga bisa menikah? Atau—atau—yang sebenarnya adalah Sasuke putus asa?

Sasuke masih memandangi Naruto yang masih terbalut selimut. Sasuke melihat pergerakan naik turun dengan teratur. Mungkinkah Naruto sudah tertidur? Sasuke menghela nafas beratnya, ternyata permasalahan perasaan seperti ini berat juga.

"Kenapa kau menikahi Hinata?" Lirih Sasuke. Naruto masih bernafas secara teratur. Mungkin dia benar-benar tertidur. Hati Sasuke berdenyut sakit. Ia butuh jawaban. Jawaban kenapa Naruto memutuskan menikahi Hinata ketimbang menunggu Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menikahi Hinata, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Walaupun Sasuke tahu pertanyaannya tidak akan dijawab oleh Naruto.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Tiba-tiba suara Naruto mengudara dari balik selimut membuat Sasuke terkesiap. Kaget ketika tahu ternyata Naruto belum tertidur. Selimut itu masih menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto.

"Aku menerimannya karena aku sangat tahu perasaan Hinata padaku. Hinata yang selalu memandang diriku dari jauh, memendam perasaan itu sedari kecil sampai saat ini. Hanya bermodalkan kepercayaan pada diri sendiri jika suatu saat cintanya akan terbalaskan walaupun tidak tahu kapan akan terbalas. Bisa saja perasaan itu akan terbuang sia-sia ketika orang yang disukainya tidak membalas perasaannya.

"Aku mengerti itu. Sangat mengerti itu. Kau akan melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang kau cintai walaupun nyawa taruhannya. Karena aku juga pernah merasakannya. Memendam perasaan selama itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kau harus menahan rasa sakit di hatimu ketika orang yang kau cintai melihat hal lain bukan dirimu.

"Maka dari itu aku putuskan untuk menikahi Hinata. Menghentikan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Hinata. Karena dia begini juga gara-gara aku, aku harus bertanggung jawab. Lagipula Hinata orang baik, wanita yang bertanggung jawab untuk keluarga. Yang harus kulakukan adalah melupakanmu. Yahh.. Walaupun aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar masih di balik selimutnya. Sasuke yang mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto sedikitnya merasa bahagia juga bahwa alasannya menikahi Hinata bukan karena dia mencintai Hinata.

"Apa kau ingin tahu kenapa aku menikahi Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke. Sasuke melihat sedikit pergerakan di balik selimut itu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Naruto sedikit bereaksi. Mungkin ini artinya dia juga ingin tahu alasan kenapa Sasuke menikahi Sakura.

"Aku putus asa." Ucap singkat Sasuke. Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya heran di balik selimut.

"Aku putus asa ketika mendengar orang yang kucintai akan menikah dengan orang lain. Aku pikir dia akan menungguku pulang. Tapi ternyata dia malah menikah dengan wanita lain. Aku putus asa. Ini memang salahku karena tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat aku pergi, aku telah menyakitinya, maka dari itu aku butuh pelarian." Jelas Sasuke. Naruto perlahan menurunkan selimut itu dan menatap Sasuke yang masih duduk memandanginya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto bangkit di perbaringannya, duduk dan menatap bola mata hitam itu dengan dalam.

"Pelarian?" Tanya Naruto.

"Maaf. Aku hanya putus asa. Aku tidak—aku hanya tidak terpikirkan jika kau akan menikah dengan orang lain. Aku depresi. Aku pikir kau mencintaiku, tapi kau malah menikah dengan orang lain. Tetapi ketika aku ingin pergi lagi menjalani misi, kau mengatakan kalau kau masih mencintaiku. Tentu saja aku sangat kaget, maksudku, kau masih memikirkanku walaupun kau sudah memiliki keluarga." Ucap Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Naruto. Membawanya dalam tatapan penuh rasa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Lanjut Sasuke seketika mencium bibir Naruto. Bibir itu dua kali lebih nikmat dari biasanya. Mungkin karena Sasuke telah mengatakan kalimat yang sudah lama ingin ia ucapkan tetapi terlalu takut untuk di ucapkan. Naruto masih diam bergeming ketika Sasuke telah melepaskan pangutannya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dalam.

"Coba katakan lagi." Pinta Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Dari dulu. Maaf aku diam saja. Aku terlalu takut mengatakannya, kau telah bersama dengannya. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan itu. Sampai kau mengatakan kembali setelah sekian lama jika kau mencintaiku, aku masih tidak dapat mengatakannya. Aku hanya bisa mengkuti tindakanmu tanpa balas mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintaimu." Naruto terkekeh kecil ketika kalimat Sasuke terlalu panjang. Padahal Naruto hanya ingin 3 kata itu keluar dari bibir Si Raven ini.

"Aku mencintaimu." Lanjut Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan memeluk Sasuke. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sasuke. Menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam berusaha mengingat aroma memabukan itu di dalam kepalanya. Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto, mengusap punggung Naruto, menghantarkan rasa hangat yang sudah lama ia ingin sampaikan pada Naruto.

"Ahh!" Sasuke terpekik ketika tiba-tiba Naruto menggigit leher sebelah kanan Sasuke dengan gemas. Desahan yang tidak disengaja dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke di dengar oleh Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto semakin genjar menandai Sasuke dengan berbagai Kissmark di sekujur lehernya. Sekuat tenaga Sasuke menahan rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Apa yang Naruto lakukan? Kenapa rasanya luar biasa?

Semua kenikmatan itu berputar-putar memenuhi otak Sasuke. Naruto melepaskan pangutannya di leher Sasuke. Memandang Sasuke yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu, membuat Naruto tidak tahan memakannya saat ini juga.

Naruto mulai melumat lembut mulut Sasuke yang dibalas oleh Sasuke. Tangan kanan Sasuke melingkar di leher Naruto, sedangkan tangan kiri Naruto berada di pinggang Sasuke dan tangan kanan Naruto berada di balik leher Sasuke, menahan agar pangutannya tidak terlepas. Naruto membawa Sasuke jatuh ke futon tanpa menghentikan pangutan mereka. Saling serang dan saling terima.

Dirasa sangat membutuhkan oksigen, mereka melepaskan pangutan mereka dengan saliva yang masih terhubung satu sama lain. Tangan kiri Naruto yang sejak tadi berada di belakang pinggang Sasuke, beralih tempat ke atas kancing celanan Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah memohon. Sasuke mengangguk mengizinkan dengan semburat merah yang memenuhi pipi putihnya itu.

Malam ini, akan menjadi malam pertama mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku


	7. Bunkansai

Chapter 7 ~Bunkasai~

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Fantasy, Friendship, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : Canon, Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini lumayan mendung. Langit di atas terlihat gelap. Beberapa kali terdengar suara guntur, Naruto dan salah satu karyawannya—Gaara—sedang berada di dalam mobil Gaara. Naruto menyuruh Gaara untuk pergi dengannya dan membeli beberapa persediaan sayur dan daging untuk penjualan di Restoran. Naruto memutuskan ikut karena Naruto juga ingin melihat agen yang selalu menyiapkan sayur dan daging segar setiap hari.

Maka dari itu, mereka membawa beberapa dus sayur di belakang kursi penumpang.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini adalah kali pertamanya Naruto keluar untuk bekerja. Selama tiga bulan ini, Naruto dan Sasuke selalu berada di ruang Manager. Apalagi kalau tidak mengurusi semua berkas-berkas tidak jelas yang ditinggal oleh Tsunade. Dan tentu saja mengurus pesanan bahan makanan, keuangan, dan gaji para karyawan selama tiga bulan ini.

Sekarang ini semua sudah beres, Naruto ada waktu luang hari ini. Maka dari itu Naruto memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Gaara.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, Naruto belum pernah berbicara pada Gaara. Interaksi mereka hanya sekedar atasan dan bawahan saja. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Gaara di dunia ini dan di dunianya tidak terlihat berbeda jauh. Karena Gaara memang memiliki badan yang kecil. Tetapi umur mereka berbeda. Gaara yang ini lebih muda.

Gaara di dunia ini berusia 21 tahun dan sekarang tengah menghadapi ujian akhir. Tetapi Gaara memutuskan untuk cuti kuliah sejenak karena biaya untuk lulus dan wisuda memerlukan begitu banyak biaya, jadi Gaara bisa fokus bekerja untuk mengumpulkan uang.

Dia bekerja sebagai koki part time di tiga Restoran. Begitu katanya.

Air mulai turun dari langit dan menghantam atap mobil Gaara. Hujannya sangat deras hari ini, walaupun sedang musim panas, Naruto dan Gaara tetap merasa kedinginan. Padahal AC mobil tidak dihidupkan, tetapi dingin ini masuk kedalam mobil.

"Pak Manager." Panggil Gaara. Naruto menoleh ketika marasa ia di panggil oleh pemuda berwajah dingin ini. Tetapi tetap saja wajah Sasuke lah yang paling dingin jika di bandingkan oleh Gaara.

"Apa kau sudah menikah?" Tanya Gaara membuat Naruto tersentak akan pertanyaan dari Gaara. Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa. Apa Naruto harus bilang ia sudah menikah? Lalu kalau begitu, bisa jadi Gaara akan bertanya dimana istrinya.

"Belum." Jawab Naruto akhirnya. Naruto ambil aman saja.

"Kalau begitu, Pak Manager suka tipe orang yang seperti apa?" Tanya Gaara. Naruto yang mendapati pertanyaan yang seperti itu, menatap keatas atap mobil berfikir.

"Mungkin, yang tinggi. Lalu putih. Dan sok jual mahal, dan Tsundere? Begitulah." Naruto terkekeh malu-malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Gaara masih memegang setirnya dan menghela nafas dalam.

"Pak Manager suka dengan Sasuke-san, ya?" Pertanyaan dari Gaara menohok langsung hati Naruto. Apa terlihat begitu jelas?

"Ke—kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Soalnya tipe Pak Manager sangat Sasuke-san sekali." Jawab Gaara melirik Naruto yang sedang salting di sebelah kursi mengemudinya.

"Ti—tidak! Mana mungkin, kan?" Naruto tertawa dipaksakan. Akan gawat juga kalau sampai orang-orang tahu kalau Naruto memang menyukai Sasuke. Lalu kalau mereka sudah tahu itu, pasti mereka akan mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang Naruto. Kalau begitu hubungan terlarang Naruto dan Sasuke akan ketahuan. Naruto tak mau itu terjadi.

"Lagi pula banyak wanita yang seperti itu. Seperti tinggi, putih, tsundere, bukan karena kriteria itu cocok dengan Sasuke bukan berarti Sasuke yang aku suka. Kau bercanda ya?" Lanjut Naruto terkekeh sebentar lalu menatap lurus kaca mobil di depan menatap air jatuh menghantap kaca. Entah kenapa air jatuh dan jalanan basah di depan terlihat lebih menarik dari pada topik pembicaraan ini.

"Begitu ya?" Ucap Gaara.

"Tentu saja!"

Tanpa Naruto sadari, ujung bibir Gaara terangkat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Mohon bantuannya." Sasuke menutup gagang telepon putih di atas meja kerjanya. Sasuke memesan lebih banyak bahan makanan karena sepertinya pelanggan yang datang lebih banyak dari biasanya. Dikarenakan promosi yang dilakukan Itachi dan ide untuk mengubah menu. Selain pintar memasak dia juga pintar menarik pelanggan.

Itachi mungkin akan jadi pengusaha sukses nantinya.

Naruto tengah keluar bersama salah satu koki mereka untuk mengambil beberapa bahan makanan. Karena hari ini sepertinya pelanggan tidak terlalu ramai, jadi dua koki tidak masalah untuk bekerja di dapur.

Hari ini hujan turun lebih deras dari yang biasanya. Semoga Naruto baik-baik saja. Kalau sampai Gaara menyetir tidak hati-hati dan menyebabkan Naruto terluka, akan Sasuke jadikan menu utama Restoran ini nantinya.

Sasuke mendengar suara ketukan di pintu depan, terlihat Itachi masuk setelah Sasuke mempersilahkan masuk orang yang ada di depan pintu ruang Manager. Itachi berjalan menuju meja kerja dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan.

Sebelumnya Itachi tidak enak hati untuk duduk di kursi seperti ini hanya untuk meminta hal sepele, tetapi Sasuke memaksa untuk jangan terlalu formal bila di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke pernah menceritakan pada Itachi kalau Sasuke pernah punya kakak, tetapi kakaknya sudah meninggal. Lalu Itachi ini mirip dengan kakaknya yang sudah lama meninggal, jadi Itachi mungkin akan terus menurut apa yang Sasuke katakan karena Itachi juga sangat mengerti perasaan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Itachi. Senyum yang tak pernah ditunjukan pada yang lain kecuali Itachi. Itachi sedikit khawatir akan tingkah pilih kasih Sasuke, itu akan membuat Itachi di benci oleh karyawan lain, mungkin.

"Aku ingin mengambil hari libur besok. Akan ada bunkasai di sekolahku. Aku harus ikut serta di sana." Ucap Itachi mengeluarkan alasannya. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Bunkasai?" Tanya Sasuke. Jujur Sasuke tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata ini sebelumnya. Itachi mengangguk. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

"Eemm.. Boleh kah?" Tanya Itachi hati-hati. Takutnya Itachi tidak di perbolehkan izin besok, padahal Itachi sudah berjanji pada semua teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Maksudku, Bunkasai itu apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Itachi membuka mulutnya sedikit terkejut mendengar Sasuke tidak tahu apa itu Bunkasai. 'Benarkah Sasuke ini orang jepang?' Bantin Itachi.

Sasuke yang melihat Itachi yang sepertinya agak kaget dengan apa yang Sasuke barusan keluarkan dari mulutnya, sepertinya Sasuke lupa bahwa ia tidak pernah tinggal di dunia ini, dan tidak begitu banyak tahu akan budaya-budaya dari dunia ini. Harusnya ia jawab saja 'boleh' agar tidak ada kecurigaan di kepala Itachi. Sasuke kelewat ingin tahu apa-apa tentang Itachi.

"Sasuke-san tidak tahu? Aku pikir orang Jepang tidak ada yang tidak tahu Bunkasai." Ucap Itachi.

"Kau pernah kuberitahu kan, kalau aku dan Naruto bukan orang Jepang?" Elak Sasuke. Sebisa mungkin ia akan buat Itachi percaya dengan kata-katanya.

"Tapi logat bicaramu lancar seperti orang Jepang." Itachi memiringkan kepalanya memberikan alasan yang masuk akal menurutnya.

"Kau pikir aku begitu bodoh sampai tidak bisa menguasai bahasa negara orang, hah?" Ucap Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi. Itachi getar getir menghadapi Sasuke Mode Sadis : on. Keluar juga kata-kata pedas dari sang asisten Manager. Biasanya kata-kata pedas itu keluar tanpa sadar, tak terkecuali Itachi yang sering kena semprot Sasuke.

Itachi menggeleng keras.

"Kalau begitu, Bunkasai itu apa?" Tanya Sasuke kembali. Lebih baik Itachi jelaskan saja daripada kena pecat. Kena semprot masih lebih baik daripada keluar dari Restoran ini.

"Bunkasai adalah festifal budaya yang diadakan beberapa hari oleh sekolah setiap tahun. Kadang-kadang ada yang sampai lima hari, tapi ada juga yang menggelarnya hanya satu hari. Setiap kelas atau setiap club bisa menyumbang berbagai macam stan atau pertunjukan. Y—ya, begitulah." Jelas Itachi takut-takut penjelasan singkat ini tidak membuat Sasuke kurang puas.

Tetapi melihat Sasuke yang menyeritkan keningnya terlihat seperti kurang puas, ya.

"Lalu kau ingin libur besok untuk datang ke Bunkasai?" Tanya Sasuke mengembalikan wajah berseri di hadapan Itachi, seperti biasa.

"Bukan. Kelasku mendirikan Stan Cafe di sana, lalu mereka menyuruhku bekerja di bagian dapur, begitu." Jelas Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Cafe, ya?" Kata Sasuke. Itachi mengangguk.

"Aku boleh datang?" Tanya Sasuke. Itachi membelalakan matanya. Datang?

"A—Ap—Apa? K—ka—kalau datang, bagaimana—siapa yang akan mengurus Restoran ini besok?" Tanya Itachi terbata. Sebisa mungkin Itachi akan menahan Sasuke untuk tidak datang ke acara Bunkasai sekolahnya. Karena Itachi akan mati seketika kalau Asisten Managernya ini melihat Itachi yang memalukan hanya untuk Bunkasai. Terkutuklah kalian wahai teman-teman sekelas Itachi yang memaksa Itachi menggunakan hal yang memalukan.

Pipi Itachi mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis yang tak di lihat oleh Sasuke.

"Iya. Aku akan datang. Aku ingin melihat Cafe milikmu. Kalau urusan Restoran kan, ada Naruto. Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Itachi berusaha berpikir cepat. Jadwal Itachi adalah jam 7 pagi bersamaan dibukanya Cafe, lalu selesai sampai jam 11 siang. Kalau Itachi mengatakan Sasuke boleh datang jam setengah 12 siang dan selama tak membawa Sasuke ke kelasnya, itu akan baik-baik saja. Itachi mengangguk pasti.

"Sasuke-san boleh datang. Tapi datang jam 11.30 ya?"

"Kenapa jam segitu?"

"Karena aku akan selesai bekerja di Cafe kelas jam segitu, kalau Sasuke-san berjalan sendiri, aku jadi tidak enak. Jadi aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Itachi. Sasuke terlihat mengangguk mengerti. Itachi menghela nafas lega. Untunglah Sasuke mau mengerti, Itachi tinggal berusaha untuk besok kalau Sasuke meminta mereka pergi ke Cafe kelas Itachi.

Sepertinya besok akan sangat merepotkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendengar deritan pintu terbuka, mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop di depannya dan melihat seorang pria pirang bertubuh tegap tengah mengosok-gosokan rambut yang sedikit basah. Dan pundak yang juga sedikit basah. Sepertinya Naruto berlari dari parkiran sampai ke Restoran.

"Ah! Lelahnya!" Naruto duduk di kursi samping Sasuke, merilekskan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi panjang itu dan menutup mata. Mengangkat beberapa dus sayuran dan bolak balik berlari menerjang hujan ternyata melelahkan juga. Sasuke menarik laci dan mengambil handuk kecil disana. Melemparkan kewajah Naruto.

Naruto yang hampir terlelap membuka matanya dan mengambil handuk yang barusan dilempar Sasuke ke wajahnya, mulai menggosokan rambut dan kulit lehernya yang basah.

"Aku pikir kau yang akan mengeringkanku." Ucap Naruto yang mendapat kerlingan mata dari Sasuke.

"Besok kau sendirian yang memegang Restoran ya, Naruto?!" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto menghentikan kegiatan mengeringkan dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau pergi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan datang ke Bunkasai di sekolah Itachi." Jawab Sasuke.

"Bunkasai? Apa itu?"

"Semacam kegiatan festival budaya yang ada di sekolah. Seperti membuka stan makanan atau pertunjukan. Itachi akan membuka Cafe, katanya. Aku ingin datang. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Pinta Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus memelas yang sangat ampuh pada Naruto. Naruto menelan ludahnya.

Sebenarnya bukan ekspresi memelas, tapi ekspresi menggoda.

Mata Sasuke menutup sebelah, bibir terbuka separuh dan memperlihatkan jenjang lehernya. Yang membuat Naruto tambah gugup adalah, kancing teratas kemeja Sasuke yang terbuka memperlihatkan dada Sasuke. Naruto buru-buru mengaitkan kancing itu kembali dan menghentikan ekspresi gila lainnya yang akan di ciptakan Sasuke di Restoran ini.

Akan sangat berbahaya jika Naruto menyerang Sasuke disini.

"Sepenting itukah, sampai kau mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hanya padamu. Lagi pula kalau tidak melakukan ini, tidak memungkinkan kau akan melarangku." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam sejenak.

"Nanti malam. 4 ronde." Mutlak Naruto.

"Dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

.

.

 **~Bunkasai no Shinori Koukou e Youkoso~**

Sasuke kembali melihat lembaran kertas yang berada di tangannya. Melirik gapura yang berada di gerbang depan sekolah. Sasuke mengangguk. Ini pasti tempatnya.

Sasuke mengenakan kemeja pendek berwarna putih bercorak dua garis di bagian pundak sampai bawah dan celana hitam bahan, berjalan dengan pelan karena bagian bawahnya dibobol habis oleh Naruto tadi malam. Hanya ingin hadir ke Bunkasai sekolah Itachi, ternyata Sasuke harus rela mengorbankan bagian tubuh bawahnya dibuat persembahan untuk semenya. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah.

Sasuke masuk melewati gapura yang ternyata lumayan bagus. Apa anak-anak yang membuatnya?

Tapi, Bunkasai di sini ramai sekali. Ketika Sasuke berjalan melewati beberapa stan makanan yang berjejer di kanan kiri jalan, beberapa orang yang lewat hampir menabrak pundan Sasuke, kalau saja Sasuke tidak hati-hati saat berjalan.

Beberapa anak terlihat sangat antusias pada acara yang dibuatnya. Banyak sekali yang berteriak menawarkan makanan yang di jual pasa stan makanannya, ada yang berteriak mempromosikan kegiatan dramanya. Tapi tujuan Sasuke hari ini adalah Cafe milik Itachi.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki gedung, dan berhenti di deretan rak-rak besi yang sepertinya untuk sepatu? Sasuke tidak yakin. Sasuke menengok kebeberapa siswa yang lewat dan menanyai dimana Kelas Itachi. Beberapa orang tidak mengenal Itachi, tapi Sasuke tidak meyerah dan terus bertanya pada siswa sekolah ini yang lewat, dan akhirnya usaha Sasuke membuahkan hasil.

Itachi tidak bilang sebelumnya jika Cafenya ada di lantai dua dikelasnya, 2-3. Itachi menyuruh Sasuke untuk menunggu di depan gapura, tetapi Sasuke ingin mengunjungi Cafe Itachi langsung. Kalau begitu, sekarang Sasuke harus menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dan melihat papan kecil diatas pintu—Ah! Itu dia! Kelas 2-3.

Sasuke disambut oleh beberapa siswi di depan pintu menggunakan seragam Butler. Lucu juga.

Sasuke diantar ke meja nomor 3 oleh seorang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam maid. Sasuke sedikit menyeritkan alisnya. Murid-murid disini mengenakan seragam terbalik. Perempuan mengenakan pakaian laki-laki begitu sebaliknya. Apa ini strategi penjualan? Kelihatannya Cafe ini ramai juga. Mungkin ide ini juga akan Sasuke terapkan pada Cafenya untuk menarik lebih banyak pelanggan.

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan?" Pelayan maid tapi laki-laki menghampiri Sasuke sambil menggenggam buku di tangannya. Menyerahkan buku menu di hadapan Sasuke. Buku menu itu unik, buatan tangan dan hanya selembar.

"Kopi dan—" Mata Sasuke berhenti di tulisan Kue coklat asli. Maksudnya apa? "—Kue coklat asli itu maksudnya apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Maid iru tersenyum dan mencoba menjelaskan menu yang mereka miliki di Cafe.

"Maksudnya, Coklatnya masih asli. Belum tersentuh susu dan gula, bisa di pastikan rasanya pahit. Tapi Koki kita bisa mengolah coklat ini dengan versinya. Yah walaupun kue ini masih pahit, tapi koki kami bilang rasa ini cocok untuk orang yang tidak menyukai manis. Bagaimana, tuan? Ingin kue ini?" Tawar Maid setelah menjelaskan. Sasuke rasa kue ini cocok untuk dirinya yang tidak menyukai manis.

"Baiklah, aku pesan itu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan lembaran menu. Maid itu mengambil menu yang ada di tangan Sasuke dan membungkuk sopan.

"Kalau begitu mohon tunggu sebentar." Maid itu mulai membalikan badannya meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Ah—tunggu dulu!" Sasuke menahan Maid itu untuk pergi.

"Ada lagi, tuan?" Tanya Maid itu.

"Aku ingin yang mengantar pesananku adalah Uchiwa Itachi." Pinta Sasuke.

"Tapi, tuan, Itachi adalah koki kami. Kami akan kerepotan jika koki kami kekurangan satu orang. Maafkan kami." Ucap Maid itu membungkuk. Meminta maaf pada om-om yang tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terlihat menakutkan ketika permintaan mustahilnya tidak terpenuhi. Maid itu melihat Sasuke menghela nafas dan mulai mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku belakang celana. Mengeluarkan satu lembar uang bernilai 10.000 yen.

"Tinggal suruh orang yang mengganti Itachi berkerja lebih awal, kan?" Ucap Sasuke memperlihatkan uang yang ada di tangannya.

"Tu—tunggu sebentar." Si maid berlalu kebelakang kain yang membentang luas di belakang kelas. Sepertinya itu adalah dapur mereka. Sasuke menunggu sekitar 10 menit dengan melihat sekeliling. Cafe yang dibuat seadanya oleh anak-anak berumur 16 tahun ini ternyata cukup elegan juga. Apalagi menu yang mereka keluarkan cukup berat dan tidak murah.

Kalau Sasuke bilang, mereka anak-anak yang berani.

Sasuke pikir, mungkin ide untuk membuat menunya dari Itachi semua. Karena Itachi berani mengambil keputusan di luar akal tetapi sukses besar. Sasuke benar-benar salut dengan anak itu.

"Sa—Sasuke-san?!" Jerit Itachi yang mengundang banyak mata untuk melihatnya. Sasuke menengok saat suara Itachi menjerit menyebut namanya. Seperti yang ia pikirkan, Itachi mengenakan baju maid walaupun Itachi bekerja di belakang. Itachi yang membawa nampan atas pesanan Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan mulut menganga. Sepertinya Itachi shock berat.

"Kenapa diam?" Tanya Sasuke yang sanggup membuat Itachi keluar dari keterkejutannya. Itachi terkesiap dan menghampiri meja Sasuke dan menaruh kopi dan kue pesanan Sasuke ke meja.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Ucap Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk. Sasuke melirik Itachi yang masih berdiri di samping meja, alis matanya terangkat melihat Itachi yang dia seperti patung sambil menatapnya.

"Duduklah!" Suruh Sasuke. Itachi kembali terkesiap.

"E—eh? Tidak boleh! Maksudku, seorang pelayan tidak boleh—"

"Duduklah! Aku sudah membayarmu." Perintah Sasuke mutlak. Dan lagipula, apa-apaan itu tadi? 'Membayarmu' katanya? Itu membuat Itachi seperti kupu-kupu malam yang dapat dibayar sesuka hati. Dengan berat hati Itachi menurut dan duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menyendok kue yang terlihat hitam itu, diatasnya terdapat kacang almond. Sangat berkelas dan lezat tentunya.

"Kue ini idemu?" Tanya Sasuke. Itachi mengangguk membenarkan.

"Sassuga! Kalau Itachi yang buat aku tidak kaget. Sangat enak, aku menyukainya." Komentar Sasuke dan kembali menyendok kue itu. Itachi mengucapkan terimakasih dengan terbata.

"Ano.. Sasuke-san. Kenapa datang jam segini? Ini masih jam sepuluh?" Tanya Itachi takut-takut kalau-kalau ia kena semprot lagi.

"Aku tahu pasti kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kalau aku tak datang lebih awal, aku tak akan tahu kalau kau benar-benar sedang menyembunyikan 'sesuatu', kan?" Sasuke menfokuskan penglihatannya pada baju maid yang dikenakan Itachi. Sangat lucu. Tapi tidak cocok.

Itachi mengenakan seragam maid berwarna putih dengan panjang di bawah lutut. Dengan renda-renda di sekitar dada dan di sekeliling baju berwarna hitam, lalu di punggung terdapat pita hitam yang lumayan besar. Tak lupa dengan celemek kecil yang berada di bawah dada yang juga berwarna hitam. Ternyata memang tidak cocok untuk Itachi. Karena memang Itachi laki-laki dan tidak manis.

Itachi merasa Sasuke menatap tajam dirinya. Pasti Sasuke sedang memperhatikannya sedang mengenakan baju maid ini. Sudah Itachi katakan pada semua teman sekelasnya kalau ini bukan ide yang bagus. Sekarang Itachi merasa ingin mati saat ini juga karena sang Asisten Manager di tempatnya bekerja melihatnya mengenakan hal yang sangat memalukan.

Sasuke menyelesaikan makannya dengan keheningan. Sasuke berdiri dan meletakan selembar uang di atas meja.

"Kau bilang ingin mengajakku berkeliling kan? Ganti bajumu sekarang. Aku tunggu di depan pintu." Perintah Sasuke. Itachi menghela nafas pasrah, sangat paham akan sifat Sasuke yang suka memerintah seenaknya. Apa itu memang pekerjaannya sebelum dia di Jepang? Atau memang hobinya?

Itachi mengambil selembaran uang yang ada di atas meja, mulai bangkit dari kursi, dan menuju dapur mengganti baju maidnya dengan seragam sekolah. Lebih baik Itachi cepat daripada Sasuke terlalu menunggu lama dan akhirnya Itachi kena semprot lagi.

Suara teriakan beberapa orang terdengar ke telinga Itachi. Itachi menghampiri beberapa temannya yang ada di dapur.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Listriknya mati. Kami tidak bisa menggunakan microwave dan kompor listrik jika begini." Ucap salah satu temannya. Tiba-tiba listrik kembali menyala. Itachi dan yang lainnya menghela nafas lega. Mereka bisa kembali memasak, semoga saja listrisnya tidak turun lagi.

Itachi mengganti baju maidnya dengan seragam sekolah. Teman-temannya melirik Itachi yang tengah merapihkan kerah seragamnya.

"Hei, Itachi. Laki-laki itu siapa?" Tanya salah satu teman perempuan bername tag 'Izumi' di baju butlernya yang tengah mengatur beberapa gelas kopi di atas nampan.

"Ah.. Dia Manager di tempat kerja part timeku." Jelas Itachi.

"Aku pikir dia pacarmu." Ucap Izumi. Itachi tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika wanita itu mengatakan hal yang tidak dapat di percaya.

"Ha—Hah? Bisakah kau menerka dengan normal? Seperti 'kupikir dia Ayahmu' atau 'kupikir dia kakakmu' begitu. Kalau pacar—apa kau gila? Yang benar saja. Lagipula dia laki-laki." Itachi keluar dari dapur saat dirasa seragam yang dikenakannya sudah rapih.

Izumi mengelengkan kepalanya pelan saat melihat Itachi keluar dari kelas ketika Izumi mengantarkan beberapa cangkir kopi ke meja pelanggan.

"Soalnya aku lihat laki-laki itu selalu memperhatikanmu." Lirih Izumi melihat Itachi yang menghampiri laki-laki yang disebut Manager oleh Itachi. Laki-laki itu mengusap kepala Itachi dengan lembut sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Di lihat bagaimana juga, senyum itu berbahaya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Sasuke-san." Itachi menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Mengusap kepalanya pelan seperti biasa. Lama-lama Itachi merasa kalau dia adalah peliharaan Sasuke.

Itachi dan Sasuke mulai berjalan ke lantai satu. Itachi bilang ingin mengajak Sasuke menonton pertunjukan mini drama yang di buat oleh seniornya. Sasuke mengikut saja.

Suara teriakan keluhan beberapa orang terdengar kembali. Sepertinya listrik kembali turun, membuat beberapa kelas yang mendirikan stan Cafe mengeluarkan keluhannya, karena ini yang kedua kalinya listrik mati. Padahal hari masih siang, dan Bunkasai ini diadakan sampai malam.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat sepertinya terjadi keributan. Itachi mendongak keatas melihat Sasuke—yang memang lebih tinggi Sasuke daripada Itachi.

"Mungkin listrisnya turun lagi." Jawab Itachi seadanya.

"Listrik, ya?" Gumam Sasuke. Itachi mengangguk saat mendengar gumaman dari Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menatap Itachi. Itachi yang merasa Sasuke berhenti berjalan, ikut berhenti menatap balik Sasuke yang menatapnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin aku bisa bantu."

.

.

.

.

.  
"Disini!" Ucap Itachi menunjukan jalan untuk Sasuke tempat dimana Sasuke 'mungkin' bisa memperbaiki Listrik yang turun.

Di tempat, terlihat ada dua guru yang tengah menyetel listrik itu hidup kembali, tetapi kembali turun. Sudah mereka duga akan seperti ini.

"Mungkin, aku akan menyuruh beberapa anak yang membuat stan Cafe untuk tidak menggunakan kompor listrik sejenak. Sudah kuduga kalau listriknya tidak kuat." Ucap salah satu Guru yang ada di depan panel listri.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin mereka akan protes padaku. Karena pengunjung hari ini terlihat sangat ramai." Sangkal Guru yang satunya.

"Sensei." Panggil Itachi. Dua Guru laki-laki itu menengok ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata adalah muridnya dengan—siapa?

"Itachi-kun, kenapa kesini?" Ucap salah satu Guru yang ternyata adalah wali kelas Itachi.

"Eto.. Pamanku bilang bisa memperbaiki listrik disini, mungkin." Ucap Itachi menunjuk dengan ibu jarinya orang yang ada di samping Itachi yang ternyata adalah pamannya—di pikiran dua Guru itu.

"Maaf, panel listriknya tidak rusak. Hanya daya listriknya tidak kuat. Saya bingung apa yang harus diperbaiki." Ucap wali kelas Itachi.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya. Pak Guru sekalian bisa kembali ke Bunkasai." Ucap Sasuke. Dua Guru itu mengangguk dan berusaha percaya pada paman Itachi ini. Keduanya pamit dan kembali ke kantor guru.

Setelah keduanya pergi dari sana, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya di depan panel listrik.

"Itachi, apa kau mau menjaga rahasia?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Rahasia?" Itachi memiringkan kepalanya ketika Sasuke mengatakan rahasia. Sasuke mengangguk.

Itachi terkejut di tempat ketika Itachi melihat tangan kanan Sasuke yang sedikit demi sedikit mengeluarkan percikan listrik yang keluar dari tangan Sasuke. Itachi membelalakan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Yang ada di mata Itachi itu seperti aliran listrik yang mengalir lalu bersatu di telapak tangan Sasuke. Sasuke mengarahkah tangan kanannya ke panel listrik yang terbuka dan mengalirkan listrik itu dengan perlahan. Setelah listrik yang berada di tangan Sasuke telah hilang, Sasuke kembali menghidupkan beberapa saklar yang ada di sana. Setelah selesai, Sasuke menutup pintu panel listrik itu.

"Lumayan melelahkan juga. Aku jarang mengeluarkannya akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Sasuke dan melihat Itachi yang masih mematung dengan menatap tangan kanan Sasuke. Mungkin ini benar-benar aneh bagi orang-orang yang ada di dunia ini.

"Sihir?" Lirih Itachi. Sasuke mengangkat alis sebelahnya heran. Orang-orang di dunia ini menyebut cakra yang barusan dikeluarkan Sasuke itu sihir? Sasuke baru mengetahui itu.

"Yah, begitulah. Sihir. Bisa di bilang begitu. Apa kau mau jaga rahasia ini?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Itachi mengangguk kaku.

Tentu saja akan Itachi jaga rahasia ini. Bisa-bisa Sasuke akan dibakar jika semua orang tahu kalau Sasuke adalah penyihir.

Sasuke adalah penyihir.

Asisten Managernya adalah penyihir.

Penyihir.

Penyihir.

Itachi berharap bisa bangun dari mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku


	8. Rei and Rai

Chapter 8 ~Rei and Rai~

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Fantasy, Friendship, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : Canon, Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

.

Maaf.. Buat chapter ini aku buat karakter yang gak ada di Anime Naruto. Dan mungkin akan ada beberapa lagi karakter seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Eh?"

Naruto saat ini sedang kedatangan tamu—tidak! Lebih tepatnya kantor pribadinya saat ini sedang kedatangan koki mereka. Gaara. Salah satu koki terbaik yang Restoran ini miliki.

Seingat Naruto, Gaara tidak punya jadwal shift hari ini, lalu tiba-tiba Gaara masuk ke ruang Manager bahkan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, membuat Naruto sedikitnya agak terkejut dengan tindakan Gaara barusan. Bahkan Gaara tiba-tiba duduk di depan meja kerja Naruto tanpa di persilahkan.

Apa Gaara sudah bosan bekerja? Memintanya secara tidak langsung untuk di pecat, begitu?

Tapi, dari semua yang membuat Naruto terkejut adalah, Gaara yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya keluar. Jalan. Kencan. Sekarang.

Itulah kenapa Naruto mengatakan 'Eh?' dan memasang wajah bingungnya. Apa mksudnya?

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak Pak Manager jalan-jalan sejenak. Istirahat dari pekerjaan juga diperlukan. Lagipula, aku belum pernah melihat Pak Manager mengambil hari libur. Apa di pekerjaan sebelumnya Pak Manager tidak pernah mengambil hari libur?" Jelas Gaara dengan maksud dan tujuan mengajak Naruto istirahat sejenak dari pekerjaannya—yang tentu saja itu adalah alasan.

Naruto menggeleng. "Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga. Aku tidak pernah mengambil hari libur. Aku terlalu larut dengan pekerjaanku. Bawahanku dulu sering marah-marah padaku, dia menyuruhku untuk Istirahat. Padahal ku pikir aku bisa mengerjakan pekerjaanku lebih keras lagi." Naruto terkekeh mengingat Shikamaru yang terus-terusan mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

Gaara mengangkat alis sebelahnya. "Sasuke-san?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ah, bukan! Ini tentang pekerjaanku yang sebelumnya. Aku punya bawahan yang selalu memperhatikanku. Dia cerewet. Masih lebih baik Sasuke, yang tidak banyak bicara." Gaara menghela nafas mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"Ternyata benar. Sekali-kali Pak Manager juga harus mengambil libur. Pak Manager butuh Istirahat. Kalau begitu, sekarang aku akan menunggu di parkiran. Kita akan pergi sekarang." Mutlak Gaara yang berlalu begitu saja. Naruto mengedipkan matanya dua kali saat Gaara sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Gaara berani juga memerintah Manager.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Itachi saat ini tengah berada di Salah satu Cafe buatan kakak kelasnya di lantai satu, tetapi Cafe ini hanya menyediakan menu Es krim dan di jam-jam tertentu, mereka akan mengadakan mini drama. Saat ini Itachi dan Sasuke tengah menyaksikan teater ala kadarnya sambil memakan es krim—sebenarnya hanya Itachi yang makan.

Sasuke bilang padanya kalau Sasuke tidak menyukai manis. Dan tidak ada rasa Green tea juga di menu, jadi Sasuke tidak makan apa-apa. Itachi juga bingung sendiri, padahal Es krim itu manis dan sangat enak. Kesukaan Itachi.

Tapi, ide tentang membuat kue coklat pahit itu hanya kebetulan.

Mini drama itu lumayan menarik. Bercerita tentang dua sahabat laki-laki yang berusaha menemukan pembunuh guru di sekolahnya. Berlagak ala detective, kedua sahabat itu menemukan pembunuh guru mereka yang ternyata adalah siswi populer di sekolah.

Ternyata si siswi itu punya hubungan gelap dengan si guru. Padahal dua pemuda itu menyukai si perempuan. Mau tidak mau, mereka menyerahkan si perempuan kepada hukum. Akhir yang tragis.

Itachi bertepuk tangan dengan keras saat tirai tertutup. Sambil menyeka air matanya yang menggenang dan kembali memberika Applause pada para kakak kelasnya yang memberikan teater dengan cerita yang sangat menyentuh. Apalagi sambil menikmati Es krim yang manis dan dingin. Ide yang brilian.

Sasuke dan Itachi berjalan keluar dari kelas dan berkeliling melihat stan-stan yang dirasa cocok untuk dikunjungi.

"Kau menangis." Ucap Sasuke. Itachi menyedok ingusnya.

"Bukan! Hanya terharu. Ceritanya menyedihkan. Mereka berdua memilih untuk menyerahkan wanita yang mereka sukai pada polisi daripada menutupi kejahatannya." Komentar Itachi pada drama barusan.

"Kalau Sasuke-san, apa yang akan Sasuke-san lakukan jika orang yang kau cintai membunuh orang lain?" Tanga Itachi menatap Sasuke. Sasuke balik menatap Itachi, dan memutuskan pandangan mereka. Mulai memperhatikan stan yang menerima ramalan masa depan di ujung koridor.

Sasuke memikirkan jika Naruto membunuh seseorang. Membunuh orang yang penting. Lalu Sasuke mengetahuinya. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan?

"Mungkin—akan kuputuskan untuk kabur dengannya. Membantunya untuk jauh dari polisi." Jawab Sasuke. Sebenarnya ini akan benar-benar dilakukan Sasuke jika Naruto membunuh seseorang. Tidak ada jaminan bahwa Naruto tidak akan di hukum mati jika orang yang dibunuh orang penting.

"Sasuke-san ternyata orang yang setia, ya?!" Ucap Itachi. Sasuke menatap Itachi yang balik menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, Sasuke-san akan melakukan apa saja walaupun itu berbahaya hanya untuk melindungi orang yang Sasuke-san cintai." Jelas Itachi.

"Tentu saja, kan? Itu bukanlah hal yang aneh." Sasuke menanggapi. Itachi mengangguk paham.

"Tapi tetap saja, itu ide yang konyol." Itachi menggeleng pelan dan terkekeh. "Kalau aku, aku akan menunggu dia." Lanjut Itachi.

"Menunggu?"

"Iya. Tetap saja itu adalah kejahatan. Aku akan menyerahkan orang yang kucintai pada polisi, lalu aku akan menunggu selama mungkin. Ku pikir itu adalah cinta sejati." Itachi menatap Sasuke yang tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

"Aku salah ya?" Tanya Itachi. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menepuk puncak kepala Itachi, lalu mengusapnya.

"Cinta seseorang itu banyak bentuknya. Setiap orang memiliki bentuk yang berbeda-beda." Ucap Sasuke. Mengucapkan kalimat memalukan seperti ini membuat mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang saat ini di cintainya. Itachi tersenyum paham.

"Sasuke-san punya seseorang yang Sasuke-san cintai?" Tanya Itachi. Mereka berjalan belok naik melewati tangga. Itachi mengajaknya ke atap, katanya disana ada yang menjual takoyaki. Memakan takoyaki panas di udara yang sejuk ini—karena langit sedang mendung—adalah hal yang nikmat. Sasuke mengangguk menurut.

"Tentu ada." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Enaknya. Aku bahkan belum pernah jatuh cinta. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya." Komentar Itachi.

"Kau akan tahu rasanya kalau waktunya tiba. Tetapi kalau kau berani jatuh cinta, kau harus berani patah hati."

"Aku tahu itu. Orang-orang selalu mengatakan itu." Itachi cemberut.

"Mereka mengatakan itu karena tahu seberapa sakitnya saat patah hati. Bahkan kau merasa sampai ngin bunuh diri." Jelas Sasuke.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Itachi.

Saat mereka ingin menaiki tangga menuju atap, Sasuke melihat dua orang anak yang terlihat familiar. Dua anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Itachi berjalan melewati Sasuke dan Itachi.

Ketiganya berhenti dan membelalakan matanya. Itachi yang berjalan di samping Sasuke ikut berhenti dan menatap Sasuke dan dua teman sekelasnya sedang melakukan pelotot-pelototan. Mereka berdua berani sekali memelototi Sasuke seperti itu, kalau kena semprot bisa panjang urusannya.

"Sasuke-sama?" Ucap keduanya. Lalu terkekeh kemudian. Keduanya menggeleng dan membungkuk meminta maaf. Lalu berjalan melewati Sasuke yang masih mematung. Sasuke berbalik mengejar dua anak itu dan menangkap pergelangan tangan salah satu dari anak itu yang Sasuke panggil—

"Rei?" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Keduanya kembali terbelalak.

"A—ano.. Yang Sasuke-sama pegang adalah Rai. Aku Rei." Ucap Rei yang menunjuk saudaranya—Rai, dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri—Rei.

Keduanya terkejut ketika mereka sepertinya Sasuke-sama yang ini adalah Sasuke-sama yang mereka kenal. Keduanya menatap Sasuke dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Sasuke juga terkejut, karena sepertinya, ia telah menemukan dua korban yang pernah diculik oleh Shinori.

"Tidak mungkin! Sasuke-sama?!" Rei terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencengkram rambutnya. Rai yang melihat saudaranya mulai menenangkan Rei yang sepertinya terlihat sangat shock saat itu.

"Itachi. Tinggalkan kami sebentar." Itachi mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk lebih dulu menuju ke atap. Sepertinya Sasuke dan kedua teman barunya saling mengenal. Biarkan Itachi berikan waktu untuk mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar niat ya membawaku jalan-jalan?" Naruto menggerutu di sepanjang jalan di dalam mobil. Bagaimana tidak? Gaara mengajak Naruto menaiki berbagai taman bermain di tempat ini, lalu mereka kembali melakukan perjalanan yang katanya akan menuju akuarium raksasa.

"Aku yakin, sebenarnya yang butuh jalan-jalan itu, dirimu." Ucap Naruto. Gaara tertawa kecil.

"Maaf, Pak Manager. Aku terlalu senang bisa jalan-jalan denganmu." Ucap Gaara.

"Oh iya. Nanti malam kita sekalian makan malam." Lagi-lagi keputusan sepihak dari Gaara kembali di lontarkan. Naruto menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan smartphonenya yang baru saja dibelinya, memutuskan untuk bermain game saja.

Ah.. Sekalian menghubungi Sasuke bahwa Naruto akan pulang larut.

"Pak Manager, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" Tanya Gaara yang tengah menyetir. Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bergumam karena sedang fokus mengirim E-mail pada Sasuke. Gaara yang mendengar gumaman dari Naruto dan mulai berdeham.

"Bolehkah aku memanggil Pak Manager dengan nama Pak Manager?" Tanya Gaara melirik sekilas Naruto. Naruto memasuki smartphonenya dalam kantung celananya dan menatap Gaara yang tengah menyetir.

"Namaku?" Tanya Naruto. Gaara mengangguk.

"Naruto?" Panggil Gaara. Naruto agak terkejut sedikit karena ini pertama kalinya Gaara memanggil Gaara menggunakan nama depannya dan tanpa embel-embel apapun. Naruto sedikit heran, Gaara ini sebenarnya berani atau kurang ajar? Tapi Naruto juga sedikit terkesan.

"Asal jangan memanggilku begitu di tempat kerja." Ucap Naruto. Gaara tersenyum mengangguk mengerti.

"Terimakasih." Gaara berharap usahanya yang sedikit nekat ini kedepannya tidak akan mengkhianatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke bersama Rei dan Rai duduk di kursi panjang di ujung lorong di samping tangga menuju atap. Raut wajah mereka terlihat serius karena memang pembicaraan ini sangat serius.

"kalian selama ini tinggal dimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kami di adopsi oleh dua orang yang telah menikah. Kami berdua ditemukan di pinggir danau di sebelah rumah sepasang suami istri yang tinggal disana. Ketika itu mereka bertanya siapa kami dan tempat tinggal kami, mungkin mereka pikir kami menjawab dengan ngelantur lalu mereka mengizinkan kami untuk tinggal di rumah mereka." Jelas Rei.

"Mereka pikir kami agak kurang waras karena selalu mengoceh tentang dunia ini yang sungguh berbeda dengan dunia kami, maka dari itu sepasang suami istri itu memutuskan untuk mengadopsi kami. Mau tidak mau, kami mulai membiasakan tinggal di dunia ini. Kami berdua bahkah di sekolahkan." Jelas Rai sambil menunjukan seragam yang dikenakannya.

"Betul. Mereka pikir kami anak yang kabur dari panti asuhan karena pengurus dari panti asuhan jahat. Mungkin itu hanyalah alasan mereka karena memang dari awal mereka menginginkan kami untuk menjadi anak mereka." Jelas Rei.

"Ah.. Sepasang suami istri itu tidak memiliki anak." Lanjut Rai. Sasuke mendengar penjelasan si kembar dengan baik. Si kembar ternyata tinggal dengan orang-orang yang baik. Kalau begitu, Sasuke tidak perlu khawatir.

"Sasuke-sama, bagaimana bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Rai.

"Sama seperti kalian. Karena Shinori." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apakah mungkin bersama Hokage-sama?" Tanya Rei. Sasuke mengangguk. Rai dan Rei sudah menduga ini. Mereka mendengar kalau Sasuke Sang Shinobi satu-satunya yang bisa mengimbangi kekuatan sang Hokage, telah pulang dari perjalanan jauhnya ke Konoha. Mereka tentu tahu kalau Sasuke-sama dengan Hokage bersahabat, maka dari itu, ketika Mereka berdua melihat Sasuke berada di dunia ini, mungkin saja dengan Sang Hokage, Sasuke terlempar ke dunia ini.

"Ketika kejadian yang kalian alami, kalian berdua sedang ada di hutan kan? Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" Tanya Sasuke. Rai dan Rei menggelengkan kepalannya dengan cepat.

"Kami saat itu sedang tidak di dalam hutan, kami saat itu sedang bersama teman-teman kami. Sesuai perintah dari Hokage, kami tidak pernah berdua. Tetapi saat itu, kami mendengar suara yang sedang memanggil kami, tetapi suara itu masuk ke dalam hutan. Lalu ketika kami mengikuti suara itu, kami mendengar—" Kalimat Rai terpotong. Sepertinya Sasuke mengerti apa yang akan di jelaskan lebih lanjut lagi oleh Rai.

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti. Tak perlu di teruskan." Ucap Sasuke. Rai dan Rei mengangguk paham.

"Aku dan Naruto masuk ke dunia ini sehari setelah kalian." Ucap Sasuke. Rai dan Rei menatap Sasuke terkejut. Hanya selang sehari?

"Ketika kalian terperangkap oleh Shinori, aku ada disana, dan mencoba menahan kalian berdua. Tetapi gagal." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Ah.. Begitu ya? Kalau begitu, Sasuke-sama dan Hokage-sama sudah empat bulan juga tinggal di sini. Lalu—"

"Apa?!" Ucapan Rai terpotong oleh Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang? Empat bulan?" Tanya Sasuke. Rai dan Rei mengangguk.

"Iya kan? Sasuke-sama bilang, Sasuke-sama masuk ke dunia ini setelah kami kan? Hanya selang satu hari, maka dari itu Sasuke-sama sudah empat bulan ada di dunia ini, kan? Sama seperti kami." Jelas Rai.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku dan Naruto baru tiga bulan ada di sini." Ucap Sasuke. Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran mereka semua kalau ini adalah masalah waktu.

"Selang satu hari di Konoha, itu artinya satu bulan di dunia ini?" Gumam Rei. Rai mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu, ini sudah tiga bulan. Pasti sudah ada beberapa orang baru yang di kirim ke dunia ini. Berarti, sebentar lagi akan ada dua orang lagi." Ucap Rai.

"Apa kalian pernah bertemu orang-orang dari Konoha?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Maksudnya? Aku bertemu semua orang yang ada di Konoha di dunia ini. Tetapi dengan umur yang berbeda, atau kadang ada yang sama. Bahkan aku pernah bertemu dengan Ayahku yang meninggal waktu perang dunia Shinobi ke 4. Ayah kami disini masih muda." Jelas Rei sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal. Rai mengangguk menyetujui kata-kata dari Rei. Tinggal di dunia ini membuatnya gila.

"Maksudku, korban dari Shinori." Ucap Sasuke. Keduanya menggeleng.

"Hanya Sasuke-sama." Jawab Rei. Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Sasuke juga pertama kalinya bertemu dengan korban Shinori.

"Apa kalian punya kertas dan pulpen?" Tanya Sasuke. Rei mengeluarkan buku siswanya dan memberikan pulpen pada Sasuke. Sasuke membuka buku siswa itu dan menulis sesuatu disana.

"Oh iya. Bisakah kalian jangan memanggil Naruto, Hokage-sama atau Nanadaime-sama disini? Cukup panggil Naruto." Ucap Sasuke menatap buku kecil diatas pahanya yang ia torehkah beberapa tulisan diatasnya.

"Kami mengerti." Rei dan Rai mengangguk paham.

"Ini adalah alamat apartemen tempat tinggalku dan Naruto sekarang. Kalau ada apa-apa kalian berdua bisa berkunjung. Dan sudah aku tulis juga alamat tempatku dan Naruto bekerja. Ini Restoran. Mungkin kalian bisa sekedar makan-makan dan mengobrol masalah ini dengan kami disana." Sasuke menyerahkan buku siswa itu pada Rei.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-sama. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Kami ada jadwal mengurus Cafe kami di kelas. Kalau sempat, mungkin Sasuke-sama bisa hadir ke Cafe kami." Pinta Rei. Rai dan Rei bangkit dan membungkuk mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Kelas kalian berdua sama dengan Itachi kan? Aku sudah mampir tadi." Ucap Sasuke. Keduanya mengangguk dan kembali membungkuk dalam mengucapkan terimakasih. Setelah itu pamit dan berlari kecil turun menuju kelasnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, dan mulai menaiki tangga ke atap. Sepertinya Sasuke membuat Itachi lama menunggu. Kalau begitu, untuk makanan selanjutnya, bukan ide yang buruk jika Sasuke yang membayar.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, Gaara mengantar Naruto pulang dengan selamat sampai tujuan ke apartemennya. Naruto membuka pintu mobil itu lalu mengucapkan terimakasih atas jalan-jalan yang diberikan oleh Gaara. Naruto tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil Gaara berjalan menjauh dan mengecil sampai tidak terlihat di ujung jalan.

Naruto menghela nafasnya lelah, jalan-jalan seharian seperti ini sangat melelahkan. Gaara menyeretnya kesana kesini seperti orang kerasukan.

Ah.. Akuarium tadi sangat indah. Mungkin Naruto akan mengajak Sasuke kesana kapan-kapan.

Naruto melangkah menuju apartemennya dan membuka pintu. Tidak dikunci. Itu berarti Sasuke sudah pulang.

Lampu didalam menyala dan kamar mandi sedang dipakai. Naruto melihat dua futon disana telah digelar. Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lilitan anduk di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Menuju lemarinya mengambil beberapa potong baju.

"Tadi aku bertemu Rei dan Rai. Kau ingat mereka? Dua Chunin yang diculik oleh Shinori. Mereka berdua ada di dunia ini. Aku baru saja bertemu mereka." Ucap Sasuke mulai memakai pantsu nya. Naruto melotot saat ingin menaruh smartphone dan dompetnya di atas meja kecil di ujung tembok.

"Mereka ada disini juga? Sudah kuduga. Semua korban Shinori juga ke dunia ini." Naruto meremas dagunya. "Lalu bagaimana mereka?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Ada dua orang suami istri yang mengurus mereka." Naruto mengangguk paham. Melepaskan kancing jaket di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tahu? Ternyata satu hari di konoha sama dengan satu bulan di dunia ini." Sasuke berbalik menghadap Naruto saat dirasa sudah memakai pakaiannya dengan lengkap.

"Apa?! Itu berarti, di konoha sudah tiga hari berlalu?" Naruto hanya mangut-mangut. Sasuke menyeritkan keningnya melihat Naruto yang seolah-olah tidak peduli akan waktu di Konoha dengan dunia ini. Mungkin saja Naruto benar-benar melupakan tempat lahurnya. Tanah airnya.

Sama seperti Sasuke. Yang mulai tidak mempersalahkan saat mereka berada di dunia ini. Yang mulai tidak peduli.

Tapi, istri dan anaknya?

"Aku mendengar suara mobil." Ucap Sasuke mulai memakai pajamanya. Naruto mengangguk sambil melepas jaket yang dikenakannya dan digantung disamping jendela. Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya diatas futon dan mulai merilekskan tubuhnya.

"Iya." Jawaban yang sangat singkat, Naruto. Sampai membuat Sasuke ingin membunuhmu saat ini juga.

Sasuke telah selesai dengan pakaiannya dan mulai menatap tajam Naruto yang telah menutup matanya.

"Kau baru pulang jalan-jalan dengan orang itu, lalu langsung tertidur. Mandilah dulu, Naruto! Bau badanmu seperti wangi parfumnya." Sasuke menarik kaki Naruto dan menyeret tubuh Naruto keluar dari Futon menuju kamar mandi.

"Kupikir kau sedang jalan kemana, ternyata—Ugh—kau pergi dengan si rambut api itu." Ucap Sasuke masih berusaha menyeret Naruto—hanya dengan satu tangan—masuk ke kamar mandi. Naruto membuka matanya dan menghentikan perbuatan Sasuke yang menyeretnya dengan kesusahan dan mulai berdiri masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sekilas mencium bibir Sasuke sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi. Sasuke mendengus atas perbuatan Naruto dan mulai berjalan menuju futon, menyamankan tubuhnya pada futon setelah mematikan lampu.

Naruto mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah setelah keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan bertelanjang dada. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang telah tidur duluan tanpa menunggu Naruto. Mungkin dia marah. Ini juga salahnya tidak bilang pada Sasuke kalau ia sedang jalan-jalan bersama Gaara. Mungkin Sasuke sedang cemburu. Begitupun Naruto, kadang kala cemburu pada Itachi yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian khusus dari Sasuke.

Naruto masuk kedalam selimut dan memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke yang hampir masuk kedalam mimpinya terbangun karena gerakan yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Sasuke melepaskan pelukan dari Naruto dan membelakanginya.

Naruto tersenyum kecut dan kembali memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Menghirup dalam-dalam tengkuk leher itu membuat Sasuke kegelian.

"Hentikan!" Sasuke berontak dalam pelukan Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi pelukan Naruto terlalu kuat sampai akhirnya Sasuke menyerah. Naruto membalikan tubuh Sasuke menghadapnya dan menenggelamkan wajah Sasuke pada dadanya. Naruto menghirup dalam puncak kepala Sasuke.

Sepertinya, Sasuke sedang ngambek sekarang.

"Sasuke. Kau tahu, kan, aku hanya mencintaimu." Ucap Naruto. Naruto hanya mendapat tanggapan dari Sasuke yang memperdalam tubuhnya pada tubuh Naruto, menghirup dalam wangi tubuh dada bidang itu. Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke nya terlihat sangat posesif.

"Kau harusnya tidak jalan bersamanya." Akhirnya Sasuke menyuarakan kekesalannya sedari tadi. Sasuke meraba punggung telanjang Naruto dan terus menghirup wangi dada bidang itu.

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku. Dia memaksaku keluar. Lain kali aku akan menolak. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu setelah aku mendapatkanmu setelah semua yang terjadi, kan?" Naruto makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sasuke mendongak melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum padanya.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi dalam hidupku—" Naruto membuat tubuhnya sejajar pada Sasuke.

"Mana mungkin aku melepaskanmu semudah itu." Naruto memajukan wajahnya menyentuh bibir yang selama ini menjadi kesukannya. Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya agar mempermudah Naruto menciumnya. Sasuke membalas ciuman itu yang lama-lama menjadi pangutan, lalu menjadi lumatan.

Setelah lama pangut memangut, serasa keduanya kehabisan okesigen, memutuskan pangutan mereka berdua yang masih menyatukan saliva mereka berdua. Saling menatap dengan sayu. Naruto menuju leher jenjang Sasuke dan membuat tanda di leher putih itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Sasuke hanya mendesah disela-sela Naruto membuat kissmark lalu mengucapkan betapa ia mencintai si Raven.

"Ahh!" Sasuke meremas rambut Naruto saat Naruto melancarkan aksinya turun ke dadanya. Di titik sensitifnya. Sasuke ingin lagi, lebih dari ini.

Sasuke juga mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Tidak akan Sasuke lepaskan Naruto pada si rambut api itu.

Tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

.  
Tsuzuku


	9. Caught

Chapter 9 ~Caught~

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Fantasy, Friendship, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : Canon, Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

.

.

Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning! Warning!

Khusus chapter ini, agak nyerempet ke rating M ya... Maafkan saya 🙏  
Semoga gak ada yang minta lemon 😋

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto membelalakan matanya terkejut luar biasa—Tidak! Sangat sangat sangat terkejut lebih dari kata-kata luar biasa. Apa ada kata-kata yang lebih dari luar biasa? Pokoknya Naruto saat ini, di tempat ini, Restoran ini, di kursi kerjanya ini, benar-benar hari yang buruk, sepertinya.

Haruskah kita memutar beberapa waktu lalu?

.

Gaara masuk kedalam ruang Manager tanpa mengetuk pintu seperti biasa. Tapi Gaara berlaku seperti itu hanya saat Sasuke tidak ada. Naruto melirik seseorang yang masuk, yang ternyata adalah Gaara, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya di depan laptop.

Gaara berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Ini sudah bulan kedua." Ucap Gaara. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Gaara yang tiba-tiba masuk tanpa permisi lalu berkata seperti itu di depan Naruto, membuat Naruto agaknya bingung juga.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya di depan laptop lalu menatap Gaara yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku pernah bilang waktu itu padamu, dua bulan yang lalu, jika dua bulan kedepan aku memberikanmu sesuatu padamu. Ingat?" Gaara berkata sambil meremas tali tas selempangnya. naruto memiringkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Benarkah? Ah. Iya." Ucap Naruto pura-pura ingat, padahal ia memang lupa. Apa memang Gaara mengatakan itu dua bulan yang lalu? Kalau memang begitu, lebih baik pura-pura ingat saja.

"Sebentar lagi musim panas berakhir, dan musim gugur akan datang. Ah, tidak! Musim gugur sepertinya sudah datang? Terserah. Apa kau tahu apa artinya?" Gaara menaik turunkan alisnya sambil tersenyum jenaka. Naruto makin menaikan alis sebelahnya bingung. Gaara menghela nafas, sepertinya Pak Managernya mulai pikun.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu." Ucap Gaara tersenyum lebar. Naruto tersentak sejenak langsung tersenyum paham.

"Oh ya? Aku lupa. Kau ingat, ya? Hebat." Ucap Naruto. Gaara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas selempangnya dan memberikan bungkusan persegi berwarna oranye lalu diberikan pada Naruto. Naruto menerima dengan senyum sumringan. "Hee.. Kado untukku? Terimakasih. Kau sampai repot-repot begini."

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa."

"Ah.. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ingat ula—" Naruto membelalakan matanya terkejut luar biasa—Tidak! Sangat sangat sangat terkejut lebih dari kata-kata luar biasa. Apa ada kata-kata yang lebih dari luar biasa? Pokoknya Naruto saat ini, di tempat ini, Restoran ini, di kursi kerjanya ini, benar-benar hari yang buruk, sepertinya.

Gaara merendahkan tubuhnya agar kepala itu dapat menjangkau bibir sang Manager. Gaara menyentuhkan bibirnya pada Naruto. Hanya kecupan kecil tapi sanggup membuat dunia Naruto runtuh dalam sekejap.

Naruto memang memuji keberanian dan kekurang ajaran karyawannya ini, tapi kalau ini sudah kelewatan.

Gaara melepaskan kecupan ringan itu dan tersenyum tipis pada Naruto.

"Happy Birthday." Ucap Gaara langsung berlalu dari hadapan Naruto. Sasuke yang baru masuk berhadapan dengan Gaara yang ingin keluar ruangan. Gaara membungkuk sedikit didepan Sasuke lalu keluar dari ruang Manager menuju tempat parkir karena memang hari ini shiftnya sudah selesai.

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang mengeluarkan tatapan kosong sambil memegang kotak bungkus persegi berwarna oranye. Pasti dari si koki kurang ajar itu. Tapi kenapa Naruto menatap objek yang tidak terlihat didepan dengan tatapan kosong? Sepertinya dia belum sadar Sasuke ada di depannya.

"Hei, Naruto." Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto. Naruto terkesiap sadar dari keterkejutannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah ingin menangis. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menubruk tubuh Sasuke. Naruto memeluk tubuh orang yang dicintainya ini dengan erat.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Orang yang kucintai hanyalah dirimu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Karena aku mencintaimu." Cerocos Naruto tidak jelas. Sasuke yang bingung dengan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba balas memeluk om-om blonde ini.

"Kau kenapa? Kau sudah Gila, ya?!" Ucap Sasuke. Naruto menarik kepalanya menatap Sasuke sejenak dan langsung melancarkan aksi yang paling handal dilakukan oleh Naruto. Sasuke sedikit terkejut akan tindakan dari Naruto tetapi Sasuke tetap membalas ciuman dari Naruto.

"Aku memang sudah gila. Aku sudah tergila-gila padamu." Ucap Naruto saat melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Naruto kembali melumat bibir Sasuke dan dibalas oleh Sasuke. Melupakan kejadian barusan, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memiliki pikiran berselingkuh dengan yang lain. Sasuke adalah sosok yang sangat sempurna, tidak mungkin Naruto mau berselingkuh dengan anak muda itu.

"Pak Manager! Gawa—" Itachi masuk dengan tiba-tiba saat adegan di depan mata yang tidak ingin dilihatnya berlangsung. Naruto dan Sasuke melepaskan diri mereka dan menghapus jejak saliva yang tertinggal di dagu mereka.

Itachi yang kaget langsung menutup pintu. Anehnya, Itachi menutup pintu tanpa membawa dirinya keluar ruangan. "Maaf. Kupikir akan ada orang lain yang lihat."

Sambil menghadap pintu dan membelakangi Naruto dan Sasuke, Itachi berkata lirih. "Aku tidak tahu hubungan mereka ternyata seperti itu." Itachi kembali tersentak saat ingat untuk apa tujuannya kemari.

"Pak Manager, Gawat!" Teriak Itachi. Naruto dan Sasuke bertingkah pura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa—walaupun mereka tahu itu tak akan berpengaruh di depan Itachi—lalu menghampiri Itachi yang memasang wajah panik.

"Kau kenapa?" Naruto menepuk kedua pundak Itachi menenangkan.

"Ada yang aneh di luar." Itachi keluar dengan berlari. Naruto menaikan alis sebelahnya menatap Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangkat pundaknya tidak peduli, lalu mengikuti Itachi yang tadi sudah berlari keluar dengan santai. Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dibelakang.

Saat sampai di depan, terlihat pintu masuk kaca sudah hancur. Kaca yang pecah berceceran dimana-mana. Beberapa orang karyawan terlihat menyapu kaca-kaca dibawah dan beberapa membungkukan badan meminta maaf pada para pelanggan. Naruto melihat beberapa pelanggan, ada yang masih memasang ekspresi kaget dan shocknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara. Beberapa pelayan menengok wajah Manager mereka yang terlihat seperti ingin makan orang. Salah satu pelayan wanita menjelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tadi ada orang aneh yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam Restoran, dia berdiam diri dipintu masuk sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Karena itu sangat menganggu, saya menghampiri bermaksud untuk duduk di meja jika ingin makan. Tetapi dia malah mengeluarkan Shinai* dan menghancurkan beberapa barang di sekitar sini. Dia juga menghancurkan kaca pintu." Jelas pelayan wanita itu. Naruto mengerut semakin tajam dan membuat pelayan wanita itu semakin takut. Padahal Manager mereka belum pernah memperlihatkan wajah marah seperti ini.

"Apa salah satu dari kalian tidak ada yang mengejar mereka?" Tanya Naruto.

"Saya sudah mengerjar orang itu ketika dia pergi. Ketika saya sudah hampir mengejarnya, orang itu menghilang. Padahal aku yakin, dia berlari menuju jalan buntu." Ucap salah seorang pelayan laki-laki itu. Terlihat memang keringat yang mengalir diantara pelipis dan lehernya.

"Lalu kalian ingat wajah orang itu kan?" Tanya Naruto. Semua pelayan mengangguk. Salah satu pelanggan remaja memakai seragam sekolahnya menghampiri Naruto dengan selembar kertas.

"Aku menggambarkan sketsa wajah orang itu. Ku pikir ini akan bermanfaat." Naruto meraih kertas itu dan melihat wajah orang gila yang sudah menghancurkan Restorannya tanpa alasan. Naruto tidak pernah melihat wajah ini sebelumnya. Naruto menyerahkan kertas itu pada Sasuke.

"Terimakasih. Ini sangat membantu." Ucap Naruto tersenyum. "Telepon polisi. Lalu jelaskan padaku, kenapa aku bisa tidak bisa mendengar jika ada keributan disini!" Naruto bersedekap didepan karyawan-karyawannya. Salah satu orang karyawan mulai mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memanggil polisi.

"Nona Tsunade sengaja membuat ruangannya kedap suara, agar suara yang dihasilkan Nona Tsunade tidak mengganggu yang lain. Karena Nona Tsunade sering bermain video game atau sekedar berkaraoke." Jelas salah satu karyawan wanita. Naruto menepuk keningnya. Tsunade menciptakan hal yang tak berguna.

"Dan aku tidak tahu itu sampai sekarang." Desah Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke membungkukan badannya pada mobil polisi yang melaju meninggalkan halaman Restoran. Naruto menghela nafas ketika mobil polisi itu telah berjalan jauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih memegang kertas sketsa wajah—karena sketsa wajah itu sebelumnya telah diperbanyak untuk kebutuhan polisi—'si orang kurang kerjaan' itu. Begitulah Naruto menyebutnya. Naruto pikir, orang itu hanya sekedar iseng, atau memang sudah gila. Atau mau cari sensasi? Naruto tidak peduli. Yang penting sekarang Naruto menginginkan pertanggungjawaban dari orang itu.

Naruto menatap wajah samping Sasuke yang terlihat sangat serius menatap lembar kertas di tangannya itu. "Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang ini. Tapi dimana? Aku tidak ingat." Jelas Sasuke masih menatap sketsa wajah itu. Naruto menaikan alis sebelahnya.

"Kau pernah lihat? Kalaupun pernah lihat mungkin orang itu hanya kebetulan lewat didepanmu." Tebak Naruto lalu berjalan masuk kembali kedalam Restoran. Naruto menatap pintu kaca itu sudah bolong. Mungkin ia akan memanggil orang untuk memperbaiki pintu itu sekarang juga.

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar, mungkin saja itu kebetulan." Sasuke mengikuti Naruto di belakang masuk kedalam Restoran. Naruto berhenti di depan salah satu karyawan lalu 'mengatakan jika ada beberapa orang yang ingin memperbaiki pintu Restoran, langsung perbaiki saja dan jangan memanggilku.' katanya. Sasuke pikir Naruto langsung memperbaiki kerusakan tanpa menunggu orang itu tertangkap dan meminta ganti rugi.

Mungkin terlalu merepotkan.

Setelah sampai di ruang kerja mereka, Naruto duduk di kursi kerjanya dan meraih gagang telepon yang berada di ujung meja. Beberapa percakapan Sasuke tangkap di telinganya, memesan pintu kaca dan meminta langsung datang untuk dipasangkan. Naruto menyelipkan gagang teleponnya diantara pundak dan telinganya, lalu Naruto menyalakan laptopnya, sepertinya ia melakukan transaksi via internet pada tukang yang tadi Naruto telepon. Setelah ia berkata bahwa uang telah di transfer, sepertinya tukang yang berada di seberang telepon akan segera datang kesini.

Naruto menutup teleponnya dan bersender di senderan kursi. Menutup matanya, merenungkan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Sudah 5 bulan dan Tsunade belum pulang. Lalu ada beberapa kejadian yang sangat aneh di sekitarnya.

Mulai munculnya si Chunin kembar, lalu perlakuan Gaara yang barusan. Naruto sangat lelah. Ia ingin bermesraan dengan Sasuke dengan damai. Ah.. Mungkin ia akan mengajak Sasuke jalan-jalan.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terlihat lelah. Dari awal masuk ruang kerjanya, Sasuke menatap selalu wajah Naruto. Saat Naruto bersikap dan berekspresi marah pada karyawannya, lalu saat dia memesan pintu kaca untuk Restoran ini dengan wajah yang serius, lalu wajah lelahnya ini, sangat tampan. Sasuke tidak pernah bosan untuk memandang wajah orang yang sudah berkepala tiga itu.

Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Naruto menyeret kursinya lalu berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang kaget, karena tiba-tiba Naruto ada di hadapannya, menyeringai dengan wajah yang mengerikan.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi." Ucap Naruto. Tangannya mulai membuka kancing kemeja atas Sasuke. Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto yang bermaksud ingin menelanjanginya.

"Apa? Disini? Kau gila? Bagaimana jika ada yang masuk?" Naruto menghela nafanya dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Menuju pintu dan memutar kuncinya dari dalam. Naruto mulai menuju Sasuke dan duduk di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Kita baru saja mendapatkan info yang menarik kan? Ruangan ini kedap suara. Aku baru tahu itu dan aku punya ide bagus menggunakannya. Lagipula, kau lupa, ya? Hari ini hari ulang tahunku, kan?" Naruto menggenggam kedua pipi Sasuke. Menunduk mendekat kearah wajah Sasuke, sampai jarah wajah mereka hanya 5milimeter yang tersisa.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi Kita bahkan sudah melalukannya tadi malam."

"Bagaimana jika aku memintanya lagi?"

"Tapi, tapi—apa harus disini?" Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Disini! Sekarang!" Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan ketika melihat Sasuke yang pasrah saja. Naruto mulai melumat mulut seseorang yang berada di bawahnya dan melepas kemeja itu.

Dan pertarungan panas itu pun mereka mulai.

.

.

.

.

.

Tukang yang dipanggil Naruto telah sampai di Restoran. Beruntung ketika para tukang itu datang, pelanggan terakhir pun sudah keluar dari Restoran. Dengan begitu para karyawan memasang tulisan didepan jalan masuk jika ada perbaikan. Maka para tukang itu bisa memperbaiki pintu itu dengan leluasa.

Sedangkan para Karyawan lainnya ikut membantu para tukang jika para tukang itu membutuhkan sesuatu. Ada yang sekedar duduk santai dan bersih-bersih. Shisui yang sedang mengobrol kecil dengan salah satu tukang, melirik Itachi yang memangdang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

Shisui menghampiri Itachi dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Itachi terlihat tersentak dan menatap Shisui dengan bingung, kemudian Shisui tertawa pelan. "Ini sudah sore dan kau masih melamun. Kau bisa kerasukan setan nantinya."

Itachi cemberut dengan imutnya ketika Shisui mengejek Itachi. Pipi Shisui mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis ketika melihat juniornya ini cemberut dengan menggelembungkan pipnya dengan imutnya. Sanking imutnya, Shisui tidak tahan untuk memakan Itachi saat ini juga.

Shisui duduk disamping Sasuke dan merangkul bak sahabat.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Shisui. Itachi berhenti menggelembungkan pipinya dan menatap Shisui yang berada di sebelahnya. Seniornya dalam urusan masak-memasak.

"Aku ingin bertanya, tapi pertanyaan ini agak aneh. Aku tidak yakin ingin menanyakan ini, tapi aku penasaran. Jadi jangan tertawakan aku, ya?!" Itachi menunjuk dengan telunjuknya di depan wajah Shisui dengan nada perintah. Shisui mengangguk dan melahap dan mengigit kecil telunjuk Itachi yang berada di depan wajahnya.

Itachi terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Shisui dan langsung mencabut telunjuknya dan mengelap telunjuknya yang terkena air liur di baju seragamnya Shisui.

Ini adalah kebiasaan buruk Shisui. Dia akan melahap apa saja yang ingin dilapahnya. Itachi sering dilahap oleh Shisui, mulai dari kuping, hidung, tangan, leher, dan lain-lain. Itachi awalnya tentu sangat kaget, tapi lama-kelamaan ia sudah terbiasa akan kelakuan absurd seniornya.

Shisui agaknya bingung juga dengan sikap Itachi yang masa bodoh. Seharusnya dengan kelakuan Shisui pada Itachi, Itachi harusnya bisa menangkap jika Shisui menyukai dan ingin memiliki Itachi. Atau Itachi bisa membenci Shisui karena sikap kurang ajarnya terhadap Itachi. Tetapi Itachi masih terlalu polos untuk bisa berpikir sampai kesana. Bahkan Shisui tidak yakin, sebenarnya Itachi itu polos atau bodoh.

"Begini, apa bisa seorang laki-laki dan laki-laki saling mencintai?" Tanya Itachi. Dan keluarlah sudah Itachi dan kepolosa—kebodohannya ini. Shisui menghela nafasnya. Apa yang harus ia jawab atas pertanyaan yang koyol ini?

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Shisui mulai meraup leher jenjang milik Itachi itu, dan seperti biasa, Itachi menjauhinya dengan tidak peduli.

"Apa kau baru saja melihat seorang laki-laki dengan laki-laki sedang berciuman?" Tebak Shisui yang mendapatkan bulatan mata yang lebar dari Itachi. Bingo!

"Kok tahu, sih?" Itachi memandang Shisui takjub.

"Pasti yang kau lihat itu Pak Manager dengan Sasuke-san kan?" Tebak Shisui lagi dan pelototan mata Itachi semakin melebar. Bingo lagi!

"Kau membaca pikiranku, ya?" Shisui heran, kenapa ia bisa menyukai anak SMA yang polo—bodoh ini.

"Terlihat, kok." Ucap Shisui santai. Itachi memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengatakan kata andalannya.

"Maksudnya?" Itu dia! Kata andalannya! Yang membuat Shisui dan orang-orang disini malas berbicara pada Itachi.

"Maksudku, tingkah mereka berdua kelihatan sekali jika mereka punya hubungan. Tapi mereka bisa menutupinya dengan baik. Sepertinya tidak ada orang yang tahu sampai saat ini." Jelas Shisui dan dibalas anggukan oleh Itachi yang Shisui sangat yakin, bahwa Itachi masih belum mengerti walaupun sudah menganggukan kepalanya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Itachi. Shisui tertawa.

"Tidak. Aku bohong. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu mereka berpacaran jika aku tidak melihat mereka berdua berciuman." Itachi kembali melebarkan matanya.

"Kau melihat mereka berciuman? Dimana?" Tanya Itachi bersemangat. Shisui menatap langit-langit mengingat adegan yang tak sengaja ia lihat.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan. Aku lupa. Pokonya, mereka berciuman di depan toilet ketika Restoran sepi." Ucap Shisui sambil berbisik di telinga Itachi. Itachi meneguk saliva nya.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Tanpa sadar Itachi mengangguk. Jujur saja Itachi pun penasaran. Jadi maksud Sasuke yang memiliki orang yang di cintainya itu adalah Pak Managernya.

Shisui berdehem sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Ketika itu, Pak Manager Mendorong Sasuke-san ke tembok. Ah.. Aku akan panggil Pak Manager dengan sebutan mr. N." Itachi mengangguk.

"Mr. N mulai meraba pasangannya, di dada, lalu turun sampai ke perut. Pasangannya mendesah kala Mr. N menurunkan tangannya pada selangkangannya." Itachi kembali meneguk salivanya. Shisui yakin, jika Itachi tidaklah bodoh untuk mengerti hal semacam ini.

"Setelah itu, mereka berciuman kembali dan mulai memasuki toilet. Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjut—Ouch, Sakit." Shisui mendapat jitakan telak dan menyakitkan dari Kakashi. Kakashi juga termasuk koki senior di Restoran ini.

"Jangan kau kotori otak suci Itachi dengan ceritamu yang tidak berguna itu." Kakashi yang ada di belakang mereka kembali menjitak kepala Shisui.

"Sakit, pak tua. Lagipula, sejak kapan kau sudah berada di sana?" Shisui mengusap-usap kepalanya sendiri saat ia yakit ia tak akan geger otak.

"Sejak kau cerita tentang Mr. N sedang bersama pasangannya. Lagipula, siapa itu Mr. N?" Kakashi bersidekap didepan Shisui dan Itachi. Shisui menghela nafas dalam hati, bagulah tidak ketahuan.

"Berisik. Itu adalah Nana Sensei, dosenku di kampus. Itachi mana tau dengan orang mesum itu." Kalau mengangguk ketika nama Nana disebutkan. Ia hapal betul dengan dosen mesum di kampus Shisui itu. Mereka pernah berteman sejak berada di falkutas yang sama. Walaupun sama-sama mesum, tetapi Kakashi tidak pernah grepe-grepe orang.

"Walaupun begitu, kau tidak baik bercerita seperti itu dengan Itachi. Jangan buat otak suci Itachi sama kotornya denganmu." Kakashi menoyor kepala Shisui yang terakhir kalinya lalu berlalu masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau melihat mereka berciuman dimana?" Tanya Shisui kembali pada topik pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak kenal siapa itu Nana Sensei. Aku tidak pernah melihat Nana Sensei berciuman dengan pasangannya." Shisui menepuk kepalanya. Ia benar-benar ingin memakan Itachi saat ini juga. Shisui penasaran, cara apa yang digunakan Itachi saat menjalankan promosi pada Restoran ini.

"Bukan. Maksudku Pak Manager dengan Sasuke-san." Itachi mengangguk paham.

"Ahh.. Itu. Aku melihat mereka tadi. Saat aku ingin melaporkan kejadian ini. Aku memergoki mereka tengah berciuman." Shisui membelalakan matanya lebar.

"Kau yakin? Itu berarti mereka tahu kau melihat mereka?"

"Yah, begitulah. Mereka saat itu langsung melepaskan diri dan bertingkah seolah tidak ada apa-apa." Shisui mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari Itachi. Shisui meringai dan tertawa kecil. Sedang memikirkan ide tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepalanya.

"Mereka baru tahu kalau ruangan kerja mereka kedap suara. Mungkin saja mereka sedang melakukan itu." Ucap Shisui terkekeh sendiri. Itachi memiringkan kepalanya bingung akan kata-kata dari Shisui.

"Itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Na—Naruto. Aku—Akh" Sasuke meremas sandaran kursinya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto merasa jika apa yang ingin ia keluarkan sedari tadi telah keluar 'didalam' Sasuke. Naruto Dan Sasuke terengah-engah di akhir kegiatan mereka. Sasuke yang menumpukan lututnya di atas kursi kerjanya, sedangkan bokongnya menungging kebelakang.

TOK TOK TOK

Naruto mendecih ketika mendengar suara ketukan di pintu. Naruto mengeplak mengeluarkan 'Bendanya' dari 'dalam' Sasuke.

"Ahh." Bahkan hanya begini saja, Sasuke mendesah. Naruto membawa Sasuke duduk di kursi di belakang meja. Sasuke hanya mengenakan atasan dan celananya telah Naruto copot. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih berpakaian lengkap. Celana yang tergeletak di lantai, Naruto ambil dan menyimpannya di bawah kolong meja yang tertutup dari depan.

Setelah membenarkan celanannya, Naruto menuju pintu. Memutar kuncinya dan membuka pintu itu. Disana Terlihat Itachi yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan tampang polosnya. Seperti biasa.

"Ada apa?" Naruto dengan tampangnya yang tidak bersahabat—karena berani mengusik kegiatannya—tidak membunuh rasa penasaran Itachi. Itachi datang kesini untuk membuktikan sesuatu, setelah dijelaskan dari Shisui jika Naruto dan Sasuke sedang melakukan itu. Itachi mengerti sekarang, apa yang di maksud dengan itu.

"Apa kau sedang melakukan 'itu' dengan Sasuke-san?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hah?" Naruto menyeritkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa kalian sedang melakukan 'itu' tadi?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Itu?"

"Sex." Ucap Itachi dengan gamblangnya. Naruto membulatkan matanya dan mencengkram pipi Itachi—yang membuat Itachi manyun—dengan tangan kanannya.

"Dengar!" Desisi Naruto merasa ia sangat marah saat ini.

"Kalau kau bilang ini pada siapapun, kubunuh kau!" Desis Naruto lalu menghentakan pipi Itachi. Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan dan kembali menutup pintu. Sudah Naruto duga, Naruto memang tidak pernah menyukai Itachi. Tapi kalau Sasuke tahu jika Naruto baru saja melakukan hal yang seperti itu pada karyawan kesayangannya, mungkin Naruto yang akan membunuh Sasuke.

"Sakit." Lirih Itachi mengelus pipi yang dicengkram Naruto. Shisui mengintip dari balik tembok, lalu menghampiri Itachi yang masih mengelus pipinya yang memerah.

"Huu.. Kau membangunkan macan yang sedang tertidur." Shisui menepuk pundak Itachi dan tertawa.

"Sepertinya mereka benar-benar sedang melakukan 'itu', ya?" Shisui meremas dagunya sambil mangut-mangut.

"Shisui, jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang ini. Nanti aku bisa di bunuh." Ucap Itachi yang masih meringis mengelus pipinya. Shisui melirik pipi Itachi yang memang memerah. Shisui mulai mengelus pipi Itachi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tadi keras sekali, ya?" Itachi mengangguk. Jujur, itu sangat sakit sekali. Kalau Itachi boleh menangis, Itachi sudah menangis dari tadi.

Shisui menunduk kebawah mendekat kewajah Itachi, dan mulai merauh pipi Itachi—kembali. Itachi memutar kedua matanya dan berusaha melepaskan jilatan yang dilakukan Shisui. Tapi kali ini, Shisui tidak akan sengaja melepasnya.

"Shisui, lepaskan!" Itachi makin gencar mendorong kepala Shisui, dan Shisui juga semakin gencar menjilat pipi Itachi. Setelah sekian lama memberontak, akhirnya Itachi menyerah dan membiarkan Shisui melakukan apa yang dia mau. Shisui tidak takut ketahuan, karena semua orang tengah mengobrol di depan sambil melihat tukang-tukang itu bekerja.

Itachi menjilat pipi kanan Itachi lalu berpindah ke pipi kiri. Tetapi perpindahan itu melewati bibir Itachi tanpa memgangkatnya terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja itu adalah modus Shisui. Menggunakan kebodohan Itachi pada kesempatan ini. Kesempatan dalam kesempitan ini tidak boleh di sia-siakan.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Itachi tidak merasa jijik sama sekali. Kenapa ya?

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan kearah Sasuke yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak." Naruto duduk di kursi kerja Sasuke dan memandang 'junior' Sasuke yang masih tertidur.

"Apa?!" Sasuke sepertinya risih dipandangi seperti itu oleh Naruto. Naruto melirik 'junior' Sasuke yang sepertinya telah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hee.. Baru kupandangi saja sudah berdiri." Ucap Naruto menyeringai.

"Berisik!"

"Mau dilanjut?" Naruto memajukan tubuhnya mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke. Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Cari cara yang menantang! Yang tidak biasa!" Perintah Sasuke. Naruto kembali menyeringai. Kalau itu, tentu saja keahlian Naruto.

"Yes, my lord. I'll do it. Just for you!"

Sasuke balas menyeringai. Sasuke suka ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku .

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~ Maaaaapppppppp kan aku 😭😭😭  
Sudah buat cerita begini.. Uuuuuu... #SemogaGakAdaYangMintaLemon #SemogaGakAdaYangMintaLemon


	10. Fail

Chapter 10 ~Fail~

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Fantasy, Friendship, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : Canon, Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah-tengah kota, dipojokan gelap gang sempit itu terlihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu yang menghubungkan sebuah ruangan. Orang itu terlihat memakai jaket hitam dengan kupluk hitam, celana hitam, dan sepatu kulit hitam, berjalan masuk kedalam setelah membuka pintu didepannya.

Didalam ruangan yang hanya 3x3 meter itu, hanya terdapat sofa panjang, meja kecil disamping sofa, lalu kulkas kecil yang berada di samping meja. Setelah itu beberapa baju yang tergantung diseluruh tembok. Orang itu melepaskan kupluknya dan menjatuhkan diri ke sofa. Melemaskan seluruh sendi badannya di sofa empuknya.

Ketika dia hampir memasuki dunia mimpi, sosok cahanya muncul di depannya. Awalnya kecil, tetapi makin lama makin membesar. Membentuk seperti wujud seorang wanita, tanpa wajah, tanpa baju, hanya cahaya. Tangannya terulur menepuk puncak kepala laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu bangun dirasa saat ada yang menepuk puncak kepalanya. Bangun dari sofa dan tersenyum saat tahu siapa yang datang. Laki-laki itu berjalan maju, mengulurkan kedua tangannya, memeluk wujud cahaya itu.

"Aku telah melakukan apa yang kau pinta." Katanya. Tangan cahaya itu mengelus lembut rambut laki-laki itu. Suara sosok cahaya itu mengalun ke dalam otak laki-laki itu.

"Maaf, aku belum menemukan dia." Laki-laki itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sedih kepada cahaya yang ada di depannya. Sekelebat suara kembali terlintas di kepalanya.

"Tenang saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menemukannya—" Laki-laki itu menggenggam kedua tangan cahaya itu dan tersenyum lembut.

"—dan membunuhnya untukmu, Ibu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dari hasil penyelidikan, polisi belum menemukan laki-laki yang beberapa waktu sempat merusak beberapa Restoran yang berada di kota Shinori. Dalam tiga hari ini, sudah ada lima Restoran yang dirusaknya tanpa alasan dan membabi buta. Saat ini, polisi meminta pada para warga—" Sasuke duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil melihat tayangan berita yang menampilkan berita itu itu lagi.

Saat ini, kasus tentang si laki-laki tak dikenal merusak beberapa Restoran lalu kabur menghilang. Ternyata tidak cuma Restoran tempatnya bekerja saja yang jadi sasaran amukan laki-laki itu, beberapa Restoran juga ikut menjadi korban. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan oleh laki-laki itu?

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada televisi di pojok ruangan ke pintu yang beru saja berderit, tanda ada yang membuka pintu. Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan berjalan menuju kursi kerjanya. Duduk dan menghembuskan nafas beratnya, bersender di senderan kursi kerjanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Pasalnya, Naruto datang tidak dalam keadaan yang bersemangat seperti biasa. Mungkinkah ada kejadian apa-apa saat Naruto dan Gaara mengambil pesanan bahan makanan ke agen?

"Seperti yang kau sarankan. Aku menolaknya dengan lembut, tapi dia tidak terima. Aku juga tidak terima dia tidak terima. Bagaimanapun dia harus terima karena aku tidak menerimanya. Tapi karena dia tidak terima, aku juga tidak terima. Lalu dia malah tidak terima—"

"Naruto!" Penjelasan Naruto dipotong oleh Sasuke. "Aku tidak mengerti kalau kau menjelaskannya seperti itu." Lanjut Sasuke. Naruto kembali mendesah.

Naruto telah memberitahu Sasuke tentang kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Kejadian saat Gaara tiba-tiba memberinya kado ulang tahun lalu menciumnya. Naruto memberitahukan pada Sasuke setelah pertarungan yang mereka ciptakan di ruangan ini.

Saat Naruto memberitahunya, tentu saja Sasuke sangat marah saat itu. Marah karena Naruto terlihat menerima ciuman dari Gaara, marah karena Gaara adalah salah satu karyawannya dan berani bertindak seperti itu pada Managernya, lalu marah pada Naruto karena Naruto baru saja mengiyakan ajakan Gaara untuk mengambil pesanan barusan.

Sasuke berpesan pada Naruto, daripada diam seakan memberikan harapan pada Gaara, lebih baik bilang pada Gaara bahwa Naruto tidak bisa membalas perasaan Gaara. Tetapi sepertinya akan rumit, ya?

"Pokoknya dia tidak terima aku menolaknya. Dia bilang harus memberikan alasan kenapa aku menolaknya."

"Lalu, kau bilang apa?"

"Maaf!" Naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Aku bilang semuanya. Aku bilang padanya bahwa aku memiliki hubungan denganmu, aku bahkan bilang padanya kalau kami sudah menikah di negara asal kami. Kau tahu, dia sangat keras kepala sekali. Dia bilang kalau aku bohong."

Kali ini ganti Sasuke yang mendesah. "Lalu?"

"Dia bilang dia tidak akan menyerah." Naruto bangkit dari kursi berjalan kearah Sasuke, menunduk dan menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke.

"Hah.. Memikirkan ini, aku jadi ingin berciuman denganmu." Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Naruto mulai melumat lembut bibir kesukaannya. Sasuke membalas dengan senang hati.

Serasa membutuhkan pasokan oksigen, Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama melepaskan diri mereka. Naruto menatap sayu mata Sasuke, dan sekelebat ide terlintas di otaknya.

"Aku punya ide!" Seru Naruto masih di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Apa?" Kata Sasuke.

"Mungkin kalau kita berciuman di depan Gaara, mungkin saja dia akan menyerah, kan?" Sasuke menyeritkan keningnya ketika Naruto menyerukan idenya. Sasuke pikir ini bukan ide yang bagus.

"Aku pikir itu ide buruk. Mungkin saja Gaara akan berpikir kalau kau sengaja melakukan itu agar Gaara berhenti mengejarmu, kan?" Kata Sasuke. Naruto kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil mengangguk.

"Benar juga, sih—eh, tapi, kau kan galak dan juga keras pada setiap karyawan. Mungkin saja Gaara berpikir, mana mungkin orang dengan sifat sepertimu bisa diajak bekerja sama hanya untuk keuntungan orang sepihak jika bukan karena kau mencintaiku? Ya kan?" Yah.. Naruto ada benarnya juga sih.

"Lalu, kau mau bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke. "Aku tidak keberatan menciummu di depan Gaara, sih." Lanjutnya. Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kita lakukan itu."

.

.

.

.

.

Shisui menghampiri Itachi yang berada di paintry menyerahkan nampan berisi dua piring omurice dan dua lemon tea.

"Meja nomor 3." Ucap Itachi. Shisui mengangguk dan berjalan sambil membawa nampan di tangannya menuju meja nomor 3. Setelah sampai pada meja nomor 3, Shisui meletakan dua omurice dan dua lemon tea di atas meja.

"Kau tahu, Shinori Land besok akan membuka diskon untuk para pasangan." Ucap gadis berponi.

"Iya. Aku juga tahu itu. Bagaimana kalau kau membawa pacarmu kesana?" Ucap gadis satunya lagi.

"Tentu saja. Tapi sayangnya mereka hanya menerima 69 pasangan saja. Sesuai umur Shinori Land."

"Kalau begitu kita harus datang Pagi-pagi agar kebagian diskon." Kedua gadis itu mengangguk senang. Shisui permisi setelah meletakan pesanan.

Shisui menyeringai ketika mendengar percakapan dua gadis barusan. Shisui menghampiri Itachi yang berada di dapur. Saat ini pelanggan tak terlalu banyak, maka dari itu, Pelayan seperti Shisui bisa masuk ke dapur.

"Itachi, kau besok mau pergi bersamaku ke Shinori Land?" Shisui menyenderkan badannya ke meja di samping Itachi yang tengah mencuci beras. Itachi melirik sejenak kearah Shisui lalu kembali fokus pada beras yang ada di depannya.

"Kau bermaksud membawaku agar bisa dapat diskon kan?" Tebak Itachi. Shisui kemudian tertawa.

"Mana mungkin. Aku mengajakmu kencan, loh!" Shisui menatap Itachi dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Dasar tak modal." Itachi memasukan beras itu kedalan magic com dan menyalakan ke mode : masak. "Aku tahu Shinori Land sedang mengadakan diskon untuk enam puluh sembilan pasangan besok." Ucapan Itachi menohok jantung Shisui.

Iya juga, sih. Gak modal. Carinya gratisan. Atau diskonan.

"Kau tidak bisa meremehkan kantong seorang mahasiswa yang hidup sendiri, Itachi. Mahasiswa sepertiku itu miskin. Kau hanya akan mengandalkan hal-hal diskon seperti ini. Kau akan tahu nanti ketika sudah hidup sendiri." Jelas Shisui. Itachi mengerlingkan matanya tidak peduli.

"Bagaimana? Kau ikut? Mumpung sedang ada diskon. Aku tidak ada shift besok. Kau tinggal izin saja. Ya! Ya! Ikut aku ya!" Shisui mendekatkat wajahnya pada Itachi sambil mengeluarkan jurus seribu kasih di matanya. Memohon dengan kedua tangan yang menyatu. Itachi menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut." Ucapan Itachi membuat Shisui melompat senang dan berseru di dapur. Teriakannya yang mungkin bisa terdengar sampai ke telinga pelanggan, membuatnya mendapatkan jitakan penuh kasih sayang dari salah satu Koki disini. Kakashi namanya.

"Berisik!" Ucap Kakashi yang memberikan nampan dengan satu piring Spageti dan satu es lemon dengan kasar. "Meja 5." Lanjutnya. Shisui hanya bersungut dan memutuskan untuk mengantarkan pesanan sekarang, daripada Shisui kembali mendapatkan jitakan dari Si Koki mesum itu.

Gaara yang masih sibuk dengan spatula kayunya mencuri dengar percakapan antara Shisui dan Itachi. Gaara memang sudah di tolak, dengan mengatakan telah berhubungan dengan Asisten Managernya, Sasuke. Gaara tidak percaya. Seseorang seperti Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto? Apalagi Naruto bilang mereka sudah menikah. Yang benar saja? Tidak masuk akal. Pasti Managernya hanya beralasan.

Maka dari itu, Gaara tidak akan menyerah.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang berbicara dengan orang yang berada di seberang teleponnya. Setelah itu ia mendengar suara ketukan yang berasal dari dalam pintu. Naruto menyuruh Sasuke membuka pintu dengan isyarat matanya. Sasuke mulai bangkit dari kursinya lalu menuju pintu. Ternyata Itachi yang mengetuk pintu Ruang Manager.

Sasuke mempersilahkan Itachi masuk dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan di depan meja kerja Naruto. Setelah menunggu Naruto selesai bertelepon agak lama, Itachi menyampaikan niatnya datang ke Ruang Manager.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Maaf. Bolehkah aku izin besok?"

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan laptop saat suara E-mail masuk terdengar.

"Sebenarnya, aku diajak Shisui untuk—" Itachi memutuskan kalimatnya. Apa yang Harus Itachi katakan? Tidak mungkin Itachi akan bilang pada Managernya kalau Shisui mengajaknya kencan.

"Untuk?" Tanya Sasuke yang heran mendengar penjelasan Itachi yang terpotong.

"Untuk.. Kencan." Lirih Itachi yang hampir tak keluar suara. Tapi tetap saja Naruto dan Sasuke mendengar suara kecil dari Itachi itu. Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang lalu menahan tawa mereka. Dasar anak muda.

"Tidak boleh! Besok adalah hari sabtu. Hari itu biasanya kita mendapatkan pelanggan lebih banyak dari hari biasanya. Kau tahu kan? Kita akan kerepotan jika kau tak ada." Tegas Naruto. Itachi hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kecewa yang berusaha dia tutupi.

"A—ah.. Tidak bisa, ya? Kalau begitu maaf mengganggu." Itachi bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Pertanyaan dari Naruto membuat Itachi berhenti di depan pintu.

"Kembali ke dapur." Jawab Itachi.

"Maksudku, kau mau kencan dengan Shisui kemana?"

"Emm.. Ke Shinori Land?" Jawab Itachi.

"Shinori Land, ya? Kenapa harus kesana?"

"Shisui bilang, di Shinori Land akan ada diskon untuk enam puluh sembilan pasangan pertama." Jelas Itachi.

"Enam puluh sembilan?"

"Itu umur Shinori Land." Naruto mengangguk dan menatap Sasuke. Merasa ditatap dan mengerti akan tatapan Naruto, Sasuke memberikan Death Glare andalannya yang tentu saja tidak akan mempan pada Naruto.

"Apa?" Desis Sasuke. Naruto terkekeh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kencan ganda?!" Naruto berpendapat dan menyengir. "Kau bisa kencan dengan Shisui, lalu aku dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana?" Lanjutnya. Naruto menaik turunkan alisnya dihadapan Itachi. Meminta persetujuan.

"Eh? Tapi, bagaimana besok?" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya lalu meraih gagang telepon. Menekan beberapa angka disana dan menunggu orang yang berada disana menjawab teleponnya.

"Ah, Obito? Besok kau ada waktu luang?" Sasuke menyeritkan keningnya mendengar Naruto memanggil salah satu Koki mereka. Mau apa Naruto?

"Aku minta tolong padamu, bisa kau isi kekosongan kursi manager sehari saja? Untuk besok?" Sasuke dan Itachi menunggu Naruto menjawab seseorang yang berada di seberang sana.

"Aku tahu. Besok kau tidak ada shift, tapi hanya kau yang bisa aku mintai bantuan. Kau kan dapat diandalkan." Naruto mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya pada meja.

"Aku minta tolong padamu. Ayolah!" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Sasuke dan Itachi masih menunggu.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, Khusus besok aku akan buat gajimu dua kali lipat. Khusuh besok." Tawar Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Siap! Kau bisa tidak masuk besok. Tapi ajak aku dan Sasuke ke Shinori Land. Kami tidak tahu tempatnya dimana. Kalau Shisui keberatan dengan keberadaan kami, kami akan memisahkan diri disana." Jelas Naruto. Itachi tersenyum dan membungkuk mengucapkan terimakasih banyak. Kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

Itachi tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa senang begini. Padahal tadinya ia tidak peduli. Tapi entah kenapa saat Naruto awalnya melarangnya, Itachi sangat kecewa. Itu artinya ia tidak bisa berkencan dengan Shisui. Itachi menggeleng tidak peduli. Mungkin saja Itachi senang akan jalan-jalan gratis besok, karena Shisui bilang semua potongan harga dan biaya makan siang Shisui yang tanggung. Ya, mungkin karena itu. Bukan karena tidak bisa berkencan dengan Shisui.

"Bagaimana? Boleh?" Ucap Shisui tiba-tiba saat Itachi sudah kembali ke dapur. Itachi mengangguk tersenyum.

"Boleh." Ucap Itachi. Shisui langsung menampilkan senyum terlebar yang ia punya. Besok akan menjadi hari yang tak akan terlupakan bagi sejarah hidup Shisui. Karena besok adalah kencan pertamanya dalam hidupnya dengan orang yang di cintainya.

"Tapi Pak Manager dan Sasuke-san akan ikut besok." Ucapan Itachi membuat senyuman Shisui luntur seketika.

"Apa? Ikut? Itu artinya tidak ada kencan untuk kita berdua?!" Shisui mencengkram kedua pundak Itachi, membuat Itachi meringis dibuatnya.

"Tidak. Mereka akan memisahkan diri nanti. Kata Pak Manager mungkin saja kita ingin waktu prifacy, begitu." Jelas Itachi melepaskan cengkraman Shisui pada pundaknya. Mengelusnya berniat menghilangkan rasa sakit di pundaknya.

"Ohh.. Begitu.. Kalau begitu tidak masalah!" Shisui mangut-mangut.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 22.00 itu artinya saat Restoran tutup. Shisui tengah mengelap beberapa meja yang ada di ruangan depan. Begini lah rutinitas mendapatkan Shift malam. Ketika mereka mau tutup, sebelum pulang harus mengelap meja-meja yang ada di Restoran. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Sasuke bisa memenggal kepalanya.

Shisui melihat Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menuju dirinya.

"Sudah selesai? Aku akan kunci pintunya." Ucap Naruto. Shisui mengangguk dan menyudahi acara gosok menggosok meja. Shisui berjalan di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke. Semua karyawan telah pulang. Biasanya Naruto dan Sasuke pulang paling akhir, lalu datang paling awal. Naruto dan Sasuke bilang tidak keberatan akan peraturan yang dibuatnya. Para karyawan pun hanya bisa menurut.

Setelah keluar dari Restoran dan mengunci pintu depan, Shisui, Sasuke, dan Naruto melihat Gaara yang berdiri sambil bersender pada mobilnya di depan parkiran depan Restoran. Gaara yang melihat Naruto telah keluar dari Restoran, menghampiri Naruto yang masih memegang kunci Restoran. Gaara melirik Sasuke sejenak dan kembali menatap Naruto.

"Na—Pak Manager, kau ada waktu besok?" Tanya Gaara. Sasuke menyerit mendengar Gaara yang sepertinya sedang mengajak Naruto besok. Dan lagipula, apa-apaan itu? Sasuke berani bertaruh, ia mendengar Gaara awalnya ingin memanggil Naruto dengan Namanya. Sasuke tidak mungkin salah dengar.

"Maaf. Aku ada acara besok. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bisa kau batalkan?" Sasuke kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Berani sekali meminta hal seperti itu. Dasar setan kecil!

"Maaf. Tidak bisa." Naruto menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. Gaara melirik Sasuke yang sepertinya mengerutkan keningnya tajam.

"Aku ingin mengajak Pak Manager ke Shinori Land besok. Apa Pak Manager bisa?" Ajak Gaara tak mau menyerah. Shisui yang mendengarnya malah jadi geregetan sendiri. Dari awal Naruto sudah mengatakan tidak bisa. Kenapa masih keras kepala begini. Lihatlah! Wajah Sasuke sudah seperti manusia yang ingin makan manusia sepertimu.

"Gaara, kau tak dengar tadi Pak Manager bilang apa? Dia tidak bisa." Shisui akhirnya angkat suara. Gaara memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Shisui. Shisui menatap Gaara heran, kenapa Gaara jadi marah pada Shisui? Harusnya Shisui yang marah pada Gaara yang tak sopan bertingkah seenaknya pada Managernya sendiri.

"Kau mau mengajakku kencan?" Tanya Naruto. Gaara menatap Naruto dan mengangguk.

"Berani sekali kau mengajak Managermu KENCAN dengan seenaknya seperti itu?" Tidak tahan sedari tadi hanya diam, akhirnya Sasuke buka suara. Menatap tajam Sasuke tidak menerima dengan tingkah Gaara yang seakan-akan akan merebut Naruto darinya.

"Bagaimana? Pak Manager?" Gaara berusaha tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan oleh Sasuke padanya. Gaara menarik kedua tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya. Sasuke membelalakan matanya melihat tangan Naruto jatuh pada tangan setan kecil itu.

"Maaf, Gaara. Aku tidak bisa. Aku ada acara besok." Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangan Gaara yang mencengkram kuat kedua tangannya. Naruto melihat Sasuke berjalan melewatinya menjauh diikuti oleh Shisui dibelakangnya. Sepertinya Sasuke marah padanya.

"Sasuke! Tunggu!" Naruto berteriak saat Sasuke sudah terlalu jauh melangkah dari Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang sibuk dengan acara tarik-menarik tangan. "Gaara, lepaskan!" Lanjut Naruto masih bertahan menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

"Gaara, apa maumu? Aku sudah bilang tidak bisa kan?" Naruto sudah tidak bisa melihat Sasuke dari jauh. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar marah padanya. Naruto harus cepat cepat mengejar Sasuke kalau tidak, Naruto bisa-bisa tidur di luar depan pintu.

"Pasti Sasuke pura-pura marah, iya kan? Kau yang sudah menyuruh Sasuke untuk memainkan drama ini, iya kan? Aku tidak akan tertipu dalam drama mu, Naruto." Gaara masih belum menyerah melepaskan tangan Naruto. Naruto merasa panas sekarang saat Gaara memanggil Sasuke dengan namanya tanpa embel-embel apapun.

"Tidak sopan sekali kau, Gaara. Aku dan Sasuke adalah atasanmu." Naruto sudah mulai marah.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kalau kau mengaku dari awal kalau kau tidak mempunyai hubungan dengan Sasuke, aku tidak akan begini."

"GAARA!" Naruto membentak Gaara akhirnya. Kemarahan sudah ada di ubun-ubun. Naruto merasa Gaara sengaja membuat rusak hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Nafas Naruto keluar masuk dengan kasar.

"Apa kau sadar baru saja membuat hubungan orang hampir retak, Gaara?" Desisi Naruto. Wajah Naruto kali ini benar-benar mengerikan di mata Gaara. "Pulang! Ini sudah malam. Maaf aku benar-benar tidak bisa bersamamu besok. Aku ada kencan dengan Sasuke. Sudah jelas kan?" Naruto menatap tajam Gaara sejenak kemudian berlari keluar area parkir Restoran. Sebisa mungkin Naruto harus bisa membuat Sasuke tidak marah padanya.

Naruto berlari kencang dan melihat Sasuke yang tengah berjalan sendirian disana. Sepertinya Shisui telah pulang kerumahnya, karena jalan kerumah Shisui dan apartemennya berlawanan arah. Tanpa Naruto sadari, Gaara ikut berlari jauh di belakang Naruto.

Naruto terus berlari sampai sosok Sasuke sudah terlihat semakin dekat. Naruto menubruk Sasuke dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sasuke tidak kaget, karena Sasuke telah mendengar derapan kaki yang tengah berlari dibelakangnya. Karena ini malam hari, derapan kaki seperti ini akan sangat terdengar di telinganya.

"Maaf." Naruto berbisik ditelinga Sasuke. Gaara berhenti berlari saat dilihatnya Naruto terlihat sedang memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Gaara langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik pohon disebelahnya.

"Aku tidak marah, kok." Bisik Sasuke. Naruto membalikan tubuh Sasuke dan memeluknya dari depan. Sasuke berkedip kaget ketika merasakan pelukan erat dan tubuh yang bergetar yang di lakukan oleh Naruto. Sasuke membalas memeluk Naruto, tangan kanannya mengusap punggung lebar Naruto. Kepala Sasuke ditenggelamkan di kepala pirang itu.

"Aku percaya padamu." Bisik Sasuke. Naruto makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Terimakasih." Balas Naruto.

"Aku selalu percaya padamu. Aku percaya kau bisa mengatasi si setan kecil itu."

"Setan kecil?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Ya, dia. Setan kecil. Bersih keras untuk mendapatkanmu." Jelas Sasuke. Naruto terkekeh mendengar panggilan 'sayang' Gaara dari Sasuke.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Sasuke, membawanya kedepan wajahnya dan melumat pelan bibir yang selalu menjadi kesukannya. Sasuke membalas perlakuan dari Naruto. Ditengah-tengah perumahan seperti ini, malam-malam dan melakukan hal seperti sekarang ini, membuat darah keduanya berdesir juga.

Sasuke membuka matanya melihat Naruto yang dengan sangat mendalami kegiatan yang tengah mereka lakukan. Melihat wajah Naruto sedekat ini membuat Sasuke ingin lebih dalam menjelajah mulut Naruto. Tetapi, mata Sasuke menangkap hal lain, seseorang yang jauh berdiri di samping pohon yang lumayan besar. Seseorang itu berdiri menatap tajam mata Sasuke yang juga menatapnya.

Sasuke tidak berniat untuk menghentikan kegiatannya, malah semakin gencar untuk melakukannya seperti memberikan pesan lewat tatapannya jika Naruto adalah milik Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke menjelajah punggung besar Naruto seperti mencari-cari pengangan. Karena pertahanan yang Sasuke buat hampir hancur, lumatan demi lumatan yang mereka lakukan membuat kaki Sasuke semakin lemas. Melupakan seseorang yang mengepalkan erat tangannya jauh disana.

Sasuke melepaskan pangutan mereka dan bernafas dengan panjang pendek karena kelelahan. Lama juga mereka melakukan ini malam-malam disini. Naruto menahan tubuh Sasuke yang hampir jatuh karenanya. Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Sasuke, mulai melakukan aksinya di leher jenjang itu.

"Jangan disini, Naruto." Bisik Sasuke. Sasuke mendesah menutup matanya merasakan aliran listrik yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Tangan kanan Sasuke meremas bagian belakang baju Naruto.

Gaara meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tatapan tajam yang belum ia hilangkan. Gaara sampai saat ini masih mempercayakan jika apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke itu hanyalah drama yang mereka ciptakan. Itu artinya Gaara belum kalah. Gaara belum menyerah.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini sedang berada di antrian pintu masuk Shinori Land, berdiri di belakang Itachi dan Shisui. Kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka akan berhasil masuk dengan tiket diskon disini, karena mereka berangkat Pagi-pagi hanya demi tiket diskon. Oke. Bukan Sasuke sekali. Kalau bukan Naruto tidak menyeretnya hanya demi omong kosong seperti ini, Sasuke tidak akan mau.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, beberapa pasangan laki-laki dan perempuan memang dominan disini. Tapi tak jarang melihat pasangan laki-laki dan laki-laki atau perempuan dan perempuan ikut mengantri disini. Mungkin saja mereka tidak benar-benar pasangan kan?

Gerbang Shinori Land telah dibuka. Setelah mengantri masuk kedalam taman bermain itu, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah pasangan ke 57. Beruntung. Mereka mendapatkan gelang berwarna biru, gelang itu adalah salah satu item untuk menaiki beberapa wahana yang akan dinaiki secara gratis di hari besar Shinori Land. Beruntung lagi.

Setelah berada di dalam Shinori Land, mereka memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri. Itachi dan Shisui berlari ke wahana Rolle Coaster sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan menuju cafe kecil yang tak jauh berada di jalan masuk Shinori. Karena mereka datang pagi sekali dan belum sarapan, mungkin secangkir kopi dan sepotong kue jadi sarapan yang cocok untuk mereka.

Tanpa Naruto dan Sasuke sadari, berdiri seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan jaket abu-abu dan kupluk abu-abu dengan celana jeans gelap, menatap tajam dengan keberadaannya yang cukup jauh dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Berdiri dibalik tiang lampu dan menatap tajam salah seorang diantara mereka berdua. Ujung bibir itu tertarik ke dua arah.

"Aku menemukanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menuju rumah hantu. Setelah mereka menaiki beberapa wahana yang ekstrem dan menantang—walaupun sangat tidak terasa untuk Naruto dan Sasuke. mereka pun memutuskan untuk memasuki wahana rumah hantu. Sebenarnya, Naruto telah menguatkan hati sebelum memutuskan untuk memasuki wahana rumah hantu dan berdoa semoga hantu-hantu disini lucu-lucu.

Tangan kiri Naruto tak lupa meremas tangan kanan Sasuke untuk jaga-jaga jika Sasuke tiba-tiba meninggalkannya. Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya merasakan tangan Naruto terlalu erat mengganggam tangannya. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Naruto berteriak tertahan ketika ada sesuatu yang menyentuh punggungnya.

"Naruto, perlu kuingatkan kalau hantu disini tidak ada yang asli. Semuanya palsu—"

"Aku tahu!" Potong Naruto. Sasuke kembali mengerlingkan matanya. Oh hebat, Seorang Hokage yang berhasil menghentikan perang dunia takut dengan hantu. Hebat. Benar-benar hebat.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau berhenti?!" Ucap Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke untuk berhenti.

"Apanya?"

"Kau terus-terusan menyentuh punggungku!"

"Tanganku terus-terusan kau genggam, Naruto. Ngomong-ngomong tanganku hanya satu kalau kau lupa." Sasuke mendesah lelah. Tangan kanannya yang dari tadi kesakitan diremas lalu ditarik tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Dasar Naruto.

BRUKK!

Naruto menyingkir saat dirasa ada angin yang melewatinya. Keadaan sekitar memang gelap tapi Naruto masih dapat melihat jika Naruto dan Sasuke tidak hanya berdua saja. Ada satu orang berdiri dibelakang mereka yang menggenggam katana yang lumayang panjang. Apa itu asli? Untung saja Naruto dapat menyingkir dengan cepat, kalau tidak, Naruto akan terbelah jadi dua.

"Cih, meleset." Desis orang itu. Apa ini termasuk pertunjukan rumah hantu disini? Kenapa berbahaya sekali?

Orang itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke meraih katana yang dipajang di tembok atas. Sasuke merasakan aura pembunuh yang keluar dari orang itu. Sepertinya, ini bukan main-main. Orang itu serius.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Naruto. Orang itu hanya menyeringai menatap Naruto. Orang itu melayangkan katana keatas, dengan sigap Sasuke mendorong Naruto kesamping dan menahan katana orang itu dengan katana yang dipegangnya. Katana yang dipegang Sasuke sedikit retak, karena memang itu hanya katana figura.

Sasuke mendorong orang itu dan dimulailah adu pedang di dalam rumah hantu. Beberapa perabotan rusak dan terdengar suara teriakan wanita yang sepertinya berperan sebagai hantu di dalam rumah hantu itu. Naruto melihat pertarungan sengit itu dan keuntungan sepertinya bukan berada di pihak Sasuke. Pedang yang Sasuke gunakan sudah rusak.

Naruto melemparkan katana yang dilihatnya tak berada jauh dikakinya kepada Sasuke dan Sasuke membuang katana yang sudah rusak, menerima katana dan kembali melanjutkan adu pedang dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya itu.

Tunggu..!

Sasuke kenal orang itu. Orang itu yang sudah menghancurkan Restorannya. Lalu kenapa dia ada disini? Menyerangnya dengan membabi buta seperti ini? Ada masalah apa orang itu dengan dirinya?

Orang itu menjauhkan Sasuke dengan cara melemparkan Sasuke sampai menghantam tembok. Orang itu kuat sekali, dia seperti memiliki cakra. Orang itu menatap Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh disana, berlari melayangkan katana keatas udara. Naruto telah siap dengan Rasengan yang ada di tangan kanannya. Sasuke bangkit dari jatuhnya berlari menuju orang itu yang ingin menebas Naruto.

Sasuke—tidak sengaja—menusuk orang itu dengan katana yang dibawanya. Sasuke terlalu takut tadi karena orang itu sempat ingin menebas Naruto. Sasuke bernafas dengan berat. Orang itu tidak bergerak. Sepertinya Sasuke telah membunuh orang yang ada di dunia ini. Naruto menghilangkan Rasengannya dan menatap orang yang jatuh bersimbah darah dengan pedang yang tertusuk di perutnya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Sasuke." Naruto menenangkan Sasuke. Sasuke masih bernafas dengan berat melihat hasil perbuatannya.

"O—orang yang macam-macam dengan Naruto harus dibunuh." Desis Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan sayu. Sasuke juga pasti shock atas apa yang dilakukannya tanpa sengaja itu. Setelah berhenti dengan membunuh orang, lalu sekarang kembali membunuh orang, itu membuat seorang seperti Sasuke agak kaget juga.

Naruto dan Sasuke menatap orang itu yang terbangun dengan gerakan patah-patah. Mereka berdua pikir orang itu sudah mati, tapi dia kembali bergerak. Mencabut sendiri pedang figura itu dan melemparnya kesembarang arah, Naruto dan Sasuke membelalakan matanya saat melihat luka orang itu menutup. Orang ini bukan manusia biasa.

Sasuke mengaktifkan Saringannya dan menyiapkan Rinegannya. Orang ini tidak boleh dianggap remeh. Pertama-tama Sasuke harus menghentikan pergerakan orang ini agar Sasuke bisa membawa Naruto keluar. Sasuke merasa orang itu menatap tajam Naruto terus menerus. Sepertinya Naruto adalah targetnya untuk dibunuh.

"Hei!" Panggil Sasuke. Orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto dan menatap Sasuke. Kesempatan ini tidak di sia-siakan oleh Sasuke, Sasuke langsung memberikan Genjutsu pada orang itu. Berhasil.

Sasuke menarik Naruto keluar dari rumah hantu. Di luar sudah ramai orang-orang yang ingin tahu tentang keributan yang berada di rumah hantu barusan. Sasuke terus berlari menarik Naruto, keluar dari gerbang Shinori Land dan menghentikan taksi yang tengah melintas.

Didalam taksi, Sasuke terus menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Naruto melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan tampang kalut, takut, dan cemas. Naruto mengerti itu, karena memang sedari tadi orang itu terus memandangnya dengan tajam. Pasti dirinya lah yang menjadi target.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Naruto balas mengenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tersenyum. Senyuman Naruto setidaknya membuat Sasuke sedikit tenang. Mulai sekarang, Sasuke akan menjaga Naruto, mau bagaimanapun orang itu sepertinya tidak bisa dibunuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki masuk ke ruangan gelap dan kecilnya dengan lemas dengan jaket terkoyak dan berlumur darah kering. Menjatuhkan badannya pada sofa yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Melepaskan kupluk itu dan melemparkan dengan kasar kesembarang arah.

Cahaya itu kembali muncul. Berbentuk wanita, menjulurkan tangannya pada wajah lelah laki-laki itu.

"Maaf, bu. Aku gagal." Laki-laki itu menunduk dengan tatapan sedih. Sekelebat suara terdengar terlintas di otaknya.

"Baiklah, bu. Aku akan berusaha. Aku pasti membunuhnya untukmu, bu."

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku


	11. Catch, you!

Chapter 11 ~ Catch, you!~

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Fantasy, Friendship, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : Canon, Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read!

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah kejadian yang terjadi dengan tak terduga di rumah hantu yang berada di Shinori Land telah berlalu. Sasuke sampai sekarang sudah tidak mendengar lagi desas-desus ataupun berita tentang pengerusakan beberapa Restoran seperti sebelumnya terjadi.

Berita di tv menayangkan beberapa Restoran yang ada di kota Shinori ataupun beberapa kota di Jepang agar lebih waspada dan meningkatkan penjagaan karena sewaktu-waktu orang yang tak dikenal itu pasti akan kembali.

Sasuke tidak percaya jika orang itu akan kembali merusak beberapa Restoran seperti sebelumnya. Karena Sasuke merasa targernya telah ditemukan. Sasuke benar-benar melihat tatapan tajam itu mengarah lurus pada Naruto. Seperti orang yang dicari-cari telah ditemukan.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Naruto? Apa yang dia inginkan dari Naruto? Kenapa dia berkali-kali menghunuskan pedangnya pada Naruto?

Sasuke pernah bertanya pada Naruto soal orang itu, siapa tahu Naruto pernah membuat satu kesalahan yang tak disadarinya lalu membuat orang itu dendam pada Naruto. Tapi nyatanya Naruto mengaku kalau ia baru bertemu orang itu sekali, dan pertemuan itu terjadi kemarin. Di rumah hantu Shinori Land.

Sasuke saat ini merasa sedikit takut dan was-was bila orang itu kembali datang dan berbuat yang macam-macam pada Naruto. Sasuke merasa tidak boleh meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Walaupun kekuatan bertarung Naruto lebih besar daripada Sasuke, tetap saja Sasuke merasa khawatir.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Teme?" Naruto berjalan masuk keruang kerjanya, berjalan kearah Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya, menopang kepalanya dan menatap laptop tetapi dengan tatapan kosong dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Cari ribut, hah?" Sasuke menghentakan tangan Naruto dari atas kepalanya. Naruto tertawa dan duduk di kursi kerjanya, tepat di samping meja Sasuke.

"Kau ini masih saja kepikiran. Aku ini—"

"Naruto!" Naruto terkejut oleh bentakan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan serius. Tidak! Bukan serius. Ini kelewat serius. Terlalu serius.

"Sasuke.." Naruto merapihkan rambut Sasuke yang sedikit berantakan karena ulahnya tadi. Menyampirkan helaian lurus nan hitam itu kebawah, membelai poni Sasuke yang menutupi mata kirinya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku kuat. Aku bisa mengalahkan orang itu."

"Tapi dia tidak bisa mati." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dari rambutnya. Meremas pelan tangan Naruto menghantarkan kekhawatiran yang selalu berkelebat dihati Sasuke sejak dua hari yang lalu.

"Tahu dari mana kalau dia tidak bisa mati? Hanya melihatnya dihunuskan pedang sekali lalu berdiri lagi, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa dibunuh. Bukannya sombong, tapi kau tahu aku sama sepertinya, kan? Hanya tusukan seperti itu aku masih bisa bangkit dan menyembuhkan diri. Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mati. Aku juga manusia yang akan mati, kita hanya harus cari cara untuk menghentikannya. Kau mengerti, Kan, Sasuke?"

Naruto benar. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa melupakan hal itu. Sasuke menatap mata Naruto, melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mengangguk mengerti. Naruto tersenyum dan meninju pelan pipi Sasuke.

"Tenang saja. Kau hanya harus selalu ada disampingku. Karena aku aman bila didekatmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik jam yang berada di dinding. Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Jam segini biasanya Itachi sudah ada di ruang ganti. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sedang menelepon Tsunade di seberang sana. Dari pendengaran Sasuke, Tsunade saat ini sedang berada di Rusia.

"Kau ini—Hah? Liburanmu bertambah lagi? Apa? 4 bulan? Jangan mentang-mentang ada aku, kau jadi menambah waktu liburanmu!" Yah, begitulah kira-kira isi percakapan yang sangat membuat Sasuke jengkel lalu senang. Jengkel karena Tsunade dengan seenaknya mempekerjakan Naruto dan Sasuke sedangkan dia asik liburan keluar negri, senang karena pekerjaan mereka masih ada.

Sasuke keluar ruangan dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Di depan pintu masuk ruang ganti, Itachi sedang menyiapkan apron yang ingin ia kenakan. Itachi menyadari ada suara sepatu mengarah padanya, mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Sasuke-san, selamat sore. Kau ingin mendiskusikan yang kemarin?" Itachi membungkukan badannya saat apron telah terpasang pas di badan Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk.

Itachi dan Sasuke sempat saling mengirim E-mail pada Itachi. Sasuke memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan pada Itachi atas pikiran-pikiran yang selalu menghantuinya dua hari terakhir ini.

"Kita bicarakan di dalam." Sasuke langsung masuk menuju ruang ganti, Itachi mengangkat alis sebelahnya dan akhirnya ikut masuk kedalam. Setelah berada di dalam, Sasuke mengunci pintunya dan menatap dalam mata Itachi. Itachi menelan ludah melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang siap memakan Itachi kapan saja. Kalau Itachi salah bicara, bisa-bisa Itachi akan benar-benar dimakan oleh Sasuke.

"A—Aku.. Sesuai yang Sasuke-san pinta kemarin malam, aku menanyakan hampir semua orang-orang yang ada di sekolahku. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan karena wajah orang itu sudah tertampang dimana-mana dan semua orang tahu mengenai orang itu. Hanya saja mereka tidak mengenalnya." Itachi memutuskan kalimatnya.

"Apa mereka pernah bertemu dengannya dua hari terakhir?" Tanya Sasuke. Itachi menggeleng.

"Beberapa dari mereka malah mengatakan jika melihat orang itu saat sedang berada di Restoran yang sedang di rusaknya."

"Lanjutkan." Suruh Sasuke. Itachi mengangguk patah-patah.

"Tapi, dua temanku, Rei dan Rai—" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar dua nama anak yang dikenalnya. Kenapa dengan si kembar?

"—Mereka berdua cerita padaku, mereka pernah bertemu dengan orang itu kemarin pagi. Mereka berdua ada klub Karate di jam pagi, maka dari itu mereka harus berangkat jam setengah 6 pagi. Mereka melihat orang itu berjalan lunglai, tetapi saat melihat si kembar, orang itu berlari menuju si kembar dengan membawa sebuah katana panjang. Mereka berdua tidak menceritakan padaku detail cerita tentang bagaimana mereka lolos dari orang aneh itu."

Sasuke menambah kerutan di keningnya. Orang itu bahkan juga mengincar Rei dan Rai juga. Apa mungkin yang dia incar adalah orang-orang dari Konoha? Atau tidak? Tapi Sasuke tidak heran, si kembar adalah Chunin, mereka berdua pasti punya cara untuk lolos dari orang itu.

"Apa kau di beritahu kalau si kembar mengenal orang itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Karena mereka menceritakannya dengan menyebutnya orang asing, ku pikir mereka tidak mengenal orang itu." Jelas Itachi. "Ano, Sasuke-san, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke-san? Karena aku berpikir, dari percakapan kita semalam, jika orang itu seperti mengincar Sasuke-san? Maksudku, itu loh, biasanya penyihir punya musuh, kan? Seperti di anime-anime gitu. Apa dia musuhmu?" Tanya Itachi. Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya lalu mengkerutkan kembali keningnya. Apa dia musuh? Tentu saja dia musuh.

"Ya, dia musuh." Jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu, ada hubungan apa Sasuke-san dengan Rei dan Rai? Saat pertama kali kalian bertemu di sekolahku, aku mendengar mereka memanggilmu Sasuke-sama. Apa maksudnya?" Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi penuh tanya dan penasaran. Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan mulai memegang pundak kiri Itachi.

"Maaf untuk sebelumnya. Tapi yang paling penting kau harus berjanji dulu agar tidak memberitahukan tentang ini semua kepada orang-orang. Siapapun, ataupun orang yang sangat kau percayai. Karena aku percaya padamu."

Itachi mengangguk. "Aku berjanji."

"Sebenarnya kami bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Kami terlempar ke dunia yang tidak kami kenal, ke dunia ini. Kami tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kami pulang, itulah kenapa kami memutuskan tinggal di dunia ini sampai kami menemukan cara agar bisa pulang ke dunia kami. Rei dan Rai, bisa dibilang, sejenis seperti kami. Alasan kenapa mereka memanggiku 'Sama' adalah karena aku sekarang menjadi bawahan Hokage." Jelas Sasuke membuat mulut Itachi sedikit menganga. Tidak menyangka kalau dua temannya itu juga seorang penyihir. Lalu mengerutkan kening sedetik kemudian.

"Hokage?" Itachi merasa asing dengan kata 'Hokage' dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Itu adalah sebuah jabatan tertinggi di negara kami. Seseorang yang memerintah Negara. Kau mengerti? Dan Hokage itu adalah Naruto." Penjelasan Sasuke tentang Hokage membuat mulut Itachi menganga lebih lebar lagi. Ternyata Managernya seorang pemimpin negara di duniannya. Hebat! Itachi yakin, mata Itachi sekarang sedang membesar dan berbinar.

"Bukan waktunya untuk terkesima. Itachi, kalau kau bertemu orang itu, kau harus cepat-cepat menghubungiku. Kau paham?" Itachi mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu saja. Dan juga akan aku rahasiakan." Itachi menepuk dadanya dengan percaya diri bahwa dirinya ini dapat dipercaya dan dapat diandalkan.

"Sasuke-san kan bawahannya Hokage, sudah pasti Sasuke-san kuat. Lalu kenapa wajahmu masih khawatir?" Sasuke menegakan badannya. Mengehela nafas berat.

"Aku khawatir karena sepertinya target orang itu adalah Naruto."

"Apa? Pak Manager?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sebenarnya tidak heran untukku jika Naruto memiliki musuh, karena memang Naruto adalah Shinobi terkuat dari semua Shinobi di negara kami. Wajar saja jika Naruto memiliki setidaknya satu atau dua musuh. Aku tidak pernah khawatir selama ini, Naruto selalu bisa mengatasinya dengan caranya sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa, untuk yang satu ini, aku sangat khawatir. Perasaanku tidak enak."

Sasuke menatap pintu dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan di mata Itachi. Dengan inisiatifnya, tangan Itachi terulur dan mengusap pelan punggung lebar Sasuke. "Hokage-sama pasti baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di luar di depan samping Gerbang SMA Negri Shinori, menyender pada tembok dan menatap pohon Sakura yang sedang tidak mekar. Sore ini ia sengaja datang ke Sekolah Itachi.

Sebenarnya Sasuke diberi tahu jika sekolah bubar dua jam yang lalu. Tapi Sasuke bertanya pada Itachi, jadwal pulang setiap murid pasti berbeda-beda. Karena murid ada yang mengikuti klub yang mereka pilih. Sasuke bertanya pada Itachi tentang kegiatan Rei dan Rai disekolah. Kapan biasanya mereka pulang atau klub apa yang mereka ikuti di sekolah.

Menurut Itachi, mereka berdua hari ini sedang ada klub karate. Karena klub karate akan ada pertandingan satu bulan lagi, maka klub karate selalu berlatih setiap hari dan akan pulang dua jam setelah sekolah bubar. Dan sekarang Sasuke telah mendengar banyak suara derap kaki yang kian mendekat. Sasuke menegakan tubuhnya ketika dua orang yang di tunggu telah datang.

"Sasuke-san?!" Pekik Rei ketika melihat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di sebelah gerbang yang terbuka. Rai melirik Rei yang mendengar kata 'Sasuke-san' keluar dari mulutnya. Rai mengikuti lirikan mata Rei dan ikut terpekik kaget.

"Ah.. Kalian duluan saja. Kami sudah dijemput." Ucap Rei ketika teman-temannya menanyakan siapa orang yang telah menunggunya. Mereka mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan pada Rei dan Rai lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan dua temannya dan satu orang dewasa yang tidak mereka kenal.

"Sasuke-san?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucap Rei melangkah menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku ingin mendengar cerita orang aneh yang pernah bertemu dengan kalian tempo waktu itu. Kalian mau cerita?" Rai dan Rei saling bertatapan. Orang aneh yang dimaksud Sasuke pasti orang yang seperti Shinobi di Konoha. Sepertinya Itachi cerita pada Sasuke ketika Itachi menanyakan hal itu kemarin lusa.

"Seperti yang Sasuke dengar, dia bukan manusia yang tinggal di dunia ini. Dia seperti Shinobi. Dia menyerang kami dengan membabi buta menggunakan jurus-jurus yang ada di semua klan di Konoha." Jelas Rai. Sasuke mengajak Rei dan Rai menuju bangku panjang di sebelah pohon Sakura yang tidak berbunga.

"Maksudnya? Semua jurus bagaimana?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ketika kami berhadapan dengannya, dia menggunakan jurus bayangan yang menjadi jurus dari klan Nara." Jelas Rei.

"Mungkin saja dia berasal dari klan Nara, bukan?"

"Awalnya kupikir juga begitu, tetapi dia malah mengeluarkan jurus katon. Lalu dia mengganti jurusnya dengan Rasengan. Lalu—"

"Apa?! Rasengan?!" Potong Sasuke ketika Rei sedang menjelaskan apa yang mereka alami saat itu.

"Itu benar. Kami benar-benar takut saat itu. Dia seperti tak terkalahkan. Terakhir dia seperti mengendalikan pasir. Kami tidak terpikir untuk melawannya. Yang kami pikirkan adalah kabur dari serangan yang dia keluarkan." Ucap Rai mengangguk.

"Bagaimana? Sasuke-san? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bagaimana jika dia mengincar kami lagi? Kami hanyalah Chunin yang tidak sehebat itu. Apalagi di dunia ini, kami tidak bisa menggunakan Cakra terlalu sering. Ketika kami mengeluarkan Cakra, kami cepat lelah. Kami khawatir." Jelas Rai. Sasuke juga setuju dengan ucapan Rai. Setiap ia menggunakan Cakra, ia akan cepat lelah. Mustahil jika bertarung dengan orang aneh itu tanpa menggunakan Cakra.

"Kalau kalian khawatir, aku bisa mengantar kalian dan menjemput kalian setiap hari sampai aku selesai menguruanya." Tawar Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. "Ayo. Aku antar sampai rumah kalian." Lanjut Sasuke. Rei dan Rai menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Kami—"

"Tidak apa. Ayo!" Sasuke memotong ucapan Rei dan berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Rei dan Rai saling tatap dan mendesah lalu berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dan melangkah di samping Sasuke. Mereka merasa tidak enak kalau Sasuke harus mengantar dan menjemput mereka setiap hari. Tapi kalau tidak begini, mereka juga khawatir jika orang itu datang lagi. Tetapi jika ada Sasuke disini, mereka tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

"Kupikir kau harus menyerangnya?" Bisik seseorang yang jauh dari Sasuke, Rei dan Rai berada di balik pohon Sakura yang lumayan besar.

"Iya. Tapi aku tidak kenal dua orang itu, aku ingin kau urus orang dewasa yang itu." Balas satu orang yang disebelahnya sambil merendahkan topinya menyembunyikan rambut merahnya. Laki-laki disebelahnya mengerlingkan matanya.

"Sebenarnya urusanku bukan dengan orang itu." Bisik laki-laki berambut hitam berkupluk abu-abu itu.

"Lalu? Kenapa? Aku sudah membayarmu!" Bentak si rambut merah itu masih dengan tetap berbisik. Melirik tiga orang yang sudah terlihat pergi lumayan jauh. Mereka berdua keluar dari tempat persembunyian dari balik pohon Sakura.

"Lalu kau ingin aku apakan dia?" Ucap laki-laki itu mulai berbicara dengan suara normalnya.

"Terserah. Yang aku mau, kau buat orang itu pindah dari kota ini. Kalau bisa pindah dari negara ini." Ucap si rambut merah penuh dengan penekanan.

"Aku bisa membuatnya pindah dari dunia ini." Ucapnya menyeringai.

"Itu berlebihan."

"Urusanmu hanya dengan orang itu kan? Itu bisa diatur. Akan aku buat dia gila."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau lihat saja nanti. Dia akan gila. Dan jangan lupa setengah bayaranku, Gaara." Ucap laki-laki itu sambil menyeringai membayangkan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

"Terserah." Ucap si rambut merah yang dipanggil Gaara oleh orang yang di sebelahnya. Walaupun Gaara tidak tahu apa maksudnya yang akan dilakukannya dengan kata 'gila' itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masuk kedalam ruang Managernya dan duduk di kursi kerjanya. Menyenderkan tubuhnya dan melirik Naruto yang masih saja menelepon, padahal Sasuke saat pergi dari sini Naruto tengah menelepon. Naruto menutup teloponnya saat kata 'terimakasih' terucap dari bibirnya.

"Lama sekali kau bertelepon?" Tanya Sasuke memejamkan matanya menyamanakan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke saat Sasuke sudah membuka matanya.

"Coba tebak aku dari mana?"

"Kau dari mana, Sasuke? Aku sedang bertanya padamu!" Naruto makin menajamkan tatapannya dan suaranya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menyeritkan keningnya melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sangat marah dengan kepergian tiba-tiba Sasuke hari ini. Agak lama memang, harusnya Sasuke memberitahukan dulu pada Naruto. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto keasikan bertelepon dengan Tsunade.

"Aku dari sekolah Itachi. Ah—mulai hari ini aku akan menjemput dan mengantar Rei dan Rai ke sekolah. Aku takut jika mereka berdua diserang oleh orang aneh itu lagi." Jelas Sasuke sambil menyentuh kening Naruto bermaksud menghilangkan kerutan yang diciptakan Naruto. Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dan meremasnya lumayan kuat.

"Gara-gara kau pergi, Gaara kembali mengusikku. Itu sangat mengganggu, kau tahu? Apa aku harus merantaimu agar kau tak kemana-mana, hah?"

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Aku hanya keluar sebentar. Kau bisa mengatasi Gaara sendirian, kan? Aku percaya padamu. Jadi—"

"Kau terlalu percaya padaku, Sasuke." Potong Naruto saat Sasuke belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kalau aku selingkuh, bagaimana?" Lanjut Naruto. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya menatap Naruto lalu meniup wajahnya.

"Kau memang sedang berselingkuh, Naruto. Aku juga sedang berselingkuh."

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Naruto berpikir kalau ucapan Sasuke bebar adanya. Mereka sedang bermain api. Naruto mencintai Sasuke tapi ia juga menyayangi Hinata. Naruto menghembuskan nafas beratnya saat memikirkan Hinata dan dua anaknya di Konoha. Naruto merindukan keluarganya. Kalau mereka sudah pulang ke Konoha, bagaimana kelanjutan cerita cinta yang ia jalani diam-diam dengan Sasuke di dunia ini?

Naruto tidak bisa memikirkan kelanjutannya. .

.

.

.

.

.  
Tiga hari setelah perjanjian sepihak yang Sasuke buat dengan Rei dan Rai, Sasuke benar-benar rutin mengantar dan menjemput Rei dan Rai saat berangkat sekolah dan pulang sekolah. Rei dan Rai tidak bisa menolak tawaran yang Sasuke berikan untuk mereka. Jadi saat Sasuke menjemputnya, Rei dan Rai hanya bisa berterimakasih.

Dalam tiga hari ini memang tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang aneh itu yang tiba-tiba menyerang dengan mengeluarkan jurus-jurus yang sangat dikenal di Konoha. Tetapi Sasuke harus tetap Waspada Karena orang itu suatu saat pasti akan memunculkan dirinya lagi.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak benar-benar berniat untuk menjaga dua Chunin itu. Sasuke hanya ingin menangkap orang aneh itu—jika sewaktu-waktu orang aneh itu datang lagi—dan menginterogasinya. Karena Sasuke punya banyak pertanyaan tentang semua kejanggalan yang terjadi selama ini, dan Sasuke merasa jika orang itu tahu semuanya.

Hari ini, Sasuke sedang ada di perjalanan pulang setelah menjemput kembar Chunin itu lalu menuju restoran tempat kerjanya. Sasuke Masih memikirkan kata-kata yang dikatakan oleh Naruto sebelum Sasuke berangkat menuju sekolah Itachi.

Naruto mengatakan Jika ia mempunyai Firasat yang buruk saat Sasuke pergi. Tapi Sasuke menyangkal perkataan Naruto jika itu hanyalah perasaan tidak enak yang hanya numpang lewat saja dan tidak seserius itu. Mungkin perasaan tidak enak itu adalah perasaan di mana waktu yang akan datang Naruto akan didatangi oleh Gaara kembali. Bisa jadi.

Sasuke selalu percaya Naruto jika dia bisa mengatasi Gaara.

Tapi..

Malam ini, Sasuke berdiri di depan jendela menatap mobil yang berjalan kian menjauh dari apartemen mereka. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada tubuh yang teronggok di lantai yang sangat dikenalnya. menatapnya dengan tatapan super tajam yang bahkan tidak dirasakan oleh tubuh yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran itu.

Hari ini saat Sasuke pulang dari menjemput Chunin kembar itu, Naruto tidak di temukan di ruang Manager. Begitupun dengan Gaara, Koki mereka. Sasuke hanya bisa berpikir positif saja. Tapi yang ia lihat barusan adalah, adegan Gaara tengah membopong Naruto yang sedang mabuk lalu Gaara menyeringai dengan seringaian 'Iam a Champion' nya itu. Membuat Sasuke haus akan membelah leher si pirang idiot ini.

"Hei, Idiot! Usuratonkachi! Bangun, kau!" Sasuke menendang tubuh tak berdaya itu sampai tubuh itu akhirnya mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Sudah pagi?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara paraunya. Perempatan di dahi Sasuke mencul begitu saja. Membuat Sasuke menginjak dengan lebih keras tubuh tak berdaya itu. Bisa-bisanya Si Pirang Super Idiot ini bertanya seperti itu. Sasuke ingin sekali membuat Naruto panggang saat ini juga.

"Sakit.. Aaa.." Teriakan Naruto benar-benar parau saat ini. Seperti halnya orang-orang yang sedang bangun tidur. Sasuke menghentikan aksinya dan mengangkat Naruto untuk duduk menyender pada tembok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Emh? Sasuke? Hari ini?" Tampang super idiot ala Naruto benar-benar membuat Sasuke kesal. Sasuke perlahan menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkan perlahan. Mencoba menenangkan diri, bagaimanapun manusia di depannya ini sedang dalam keadaan mabuk yang tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaannya dengan benar.

Gaara, brengsek.

.

.

.

.

.  
Sasuke berdiri di depan cerminnya menatap kemeja tanpa dasi. Biasanya Naruto yang selalu memakainya. Tetapi hari ini Naruto tidak bisa bekerja seperti biasa, suhu badannya naik saat ini. Sasuke tidak tega untuk meninggalkan Naruto sekali lagi, kalau bocah api itu datang lagi bagaimana?

Tidak. Sudah Sasuke duga panggilan setan kecil lebih cocok.

Kalau setan kecil itu datang lagi bagaimana?

Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan menghampiri Naruto yang berada di balik futon. Menyentuhkan dahinya yang telah Sasuke tempel dengan kompres yang Sasuke beli di mini market. Dahinya masih panas, leher dan badanya juga panas. Sasuke mengelus kedua kelopak mata itu sampai akhirnya terbuka.

"Aku berangkat dulu." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Sasuke bangkit dan keluar dari apartemennya. Sasuke bisa mempercayai Naruto jika Naruto pasti baik-baik saja. .

Sasuke menarikan tangan kanannya di atas keyboard saat ada panggilan masuk beberapa saat yang lalu. Suara debuman super keras yang berasal dari pintu yang dibuka secara tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke tersentak. Pelakunya adalah Itachi yang saat ini masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dengan tubuh yang penuh peluh dan menatap wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan sangat khawatir.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Rei dan Rai dibunuh."

.

.  
Malam ini, Sasuke berada di tempat kejadian perkara dimana Rei dan Rai dibunuh oleh orang yang tidak diketahui. Beberapa dari kesaksian murid yang berada di tempat melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan kulit putih datang dengan katana lalu menghunus tubuh Rai dengan tiba-tiba saat ada pelajaran olahraga yang mengharuskan anak-anak berada di luar.

Saat Rei ingin menghampiri Rai yang tergeletak penuh darah, saat itu juga Rei dihunus oleh orang itu. Gilanya kejadian itu dilakukan didepan banyak orang, termasuk Itachi. Itachi datang dengan wajah penuh kebingungan, tanpa suara tetapi air mata itu mengalir. Banyak yang bilang jika itu adalah musuh orang tua dari si kembar. Tetapi menurut orang tua angkatnya, mereka tidak punya saingan dalam bisnis. Kalau pun ada, tidak ada yang sampai dendam seperti ini, sampai membunuh kedua anaknya itu tidak masuk akal.

Sasuke merasa bodoh saat ini. Kedua Chunin itu terbunuh. Berkat kelalaian dari Sasuke.

Sasuke teringat Naruto dirumah. Naruto sedang demam. Sasuke khawatir jika kejadian ini juga menimpa Naruto saat Sasuke tidak ada.

Sasuke berjalan melewati garis polisi menuju tengah-tengah lapangan. Darahnya masih terlihat, sepertinya belum sempat dibersihkan. Sasuke sengaja datang tengah malam karena Sasuke pikir para polisi itu tidak akan ada di Tempat Kejadian Perkara.

Setelah Sasuke melihat darah kering itu, Sasuke keluar dari lapangan dan melihat ke sekeliling sekolah. Awalnya Sasuke tidak terpikir untuk mencari tahu sesuatu tentang si orang asing itu di sekolah Itachi. Tapi karena ada kejadian seperti ini, mungkin saja Sasuke mendapatkan setitik petunjuk yang membawa Sasuke pada si pembunuh.

Sasuke berjalan mengitari taman kecil yang berada di sebelah gedung aula di samping gedung belajar. Di taman itu terdapat semak-semak yang memutar mengitari taman tersebut. Sasuke melajukan jalannya karena melihat benda yang bersilau di bawah semak-semak itu. Sasuke merendahkan badannya dan mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata adalah botol kaca. Tetapi dalam botol itu terdapat sebuah kertas yang di gulung. Karena penasaran, Sasuke membuka tutup botol gabus itu dan mengeluarkan gulungan kertas itu.

Saat dibuka, Sasuke membelalakan matanya lalu bangkit dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada taman sekitar. Sasuke merasa orang itu mengikutinya. Tidak! Orang itu tahu jika Sasuke akan kemari setelah pembunuhan itu. Sasuke kembali melihat kertas yang berada di tangan kanannya yang membuat Sasuke sedikit khawatir dan membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang.

 **KAU MENCARIKU, SASUKE? TEMUI AKU DI LOKER SEPATU NOMOR 110**

Sasuke langsung menancapkan larinya menuju loker sepatu. Sialnya loker itu berada di dalam gedung yang tertutupi oleh pintu kaca yang luas. Sasuke melihat sekeliling dan menemukan kawat yang hanya sepanjang 10cm, mengambil kawat itu dan mencoba membuka lewat lubang kunci. Hanya beberapa detik Sasuke berhasil membuka pintu itu.

Sasuke berlari mengitari loker, tetapi Sasuke tidak menemukan sesosok manusia yang berada di loker sepatu. Sasuke kembali melirik kertas yang berada di genggamannya. Loker 110.

Sasuke berlari mencari loker yang bernomor sama dengan yang ada di kertas. Saat telah menemukan lokernya, Sasuke membuka loker itu dan kembali menemukan botol kaca yang didalamnya terdapat gulungan kertas. Sasuke membuka botol itu, mengambil gulungan kertas itu dan membukanya. Sasuke menahan nafas saat membaca pesan itu.

 **BEBERAPA HARI YANG LALU ADALAH ULANG TAHUN PACARMU KAN? SAMA SEPERTI NOMOR LOKER INI. OKTOBER, 10TH. NGOMONG-NGOMONG, KAU BELUM MEMBERIKAN HADIAHMU YA? KAU INGIN HADIAH UNTUK PACARMU? TEMUI AKU DI ATAP.**

Perasaan Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Naruto ada di rumah dan dia belum bergerak dari kasurnya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung, tetapi terhenti sebelum melangkah melewati pintu kaca. Sasuke meremas kertas yang berada di tangan kanannya lalu bergegas masuk kedalam gedung. Berlari melewati tangga demi tangga, dan sampai pada atap.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling atap dan tidak menemukan seseorang pun yang berada di atas sini kecuali Sasuke. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pagar pembatas menuju botol kaca yang sudah Sasuke lihat sewaktu sampai di atap tadi. Sasuke membuka tutup botol itu dan membuka kertas yang berada di dalam botol.

Sasuke menyeritkan keningnya saat membaca isi pesan itu. Tetapi Sasuke langsung pulang kerumah karena perasaannya semakin tidak enak dari waktu ke waktu. Sasuke percaya jika setiap pesan yang dikirim untuk Sasuke adalah kabar buruk untuknya.

 **APA BOLEH AKU MEMILIKI HATI KEKASIHMU?**

Sasuke kembali melirik kertas itu dan meremasnya menjadi bola. Melemparnya kesembarang arah saat Sasuke tengah berlari dengan sekuat tenaga di jalanan yang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mobil lewat di tengah malam seperti ini. Restorannya bahkan sudah tutup beberapa jam yang lalu.

Setelah mencapai pintu apartemenya, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu dan di suguhkan dengan pemandangan yang paling ditakuti oleh Sasuke. Warna merah memang dibenci oleh Sasuke, tapi kali ini, merah adalah warna yang membuat Sasuke dapat menghentikan jantungnya seketika.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya, membuka mulutnya dan hanya mengeluarkan suara tercekit. Sasuke melihat Naruto tergeletak masih di atas futonnya, dengan darah keluar dari bawah dadanya. Sasuke melihat seseorang lagi yang berada di sebelah Naruto sedang menangis sesenggukan memeluk tubuh Narutonya.

Sasuke menghampiri dan langsung mendorong Gaara sampai membentur tembok apartemen lumayan keras. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan perasaan yang sama saat Itachi meninggal. Mengelus permukaan wajahnya yang mendingin. Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan indahnya langit biru itu tertutup.

"Naruto?" Sasuke memanggil dengan lirih tetapi yang dipanggil tidak merespon apa-apa. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Perasaan itu sangat sulit di jelaskan. Sasuke menyentuh perut Naruto, merasakan lubang yang ada di sana. Hati Sasuke semakin berdenyut. Ia ingin berteriak tetapi tidak bisa. Ia ingin menangis tetapi tidak bisa. Sasuke hanya ingin menatap wajah Naruto selagi bisa.

Sasuke melirik Gaara yang masih berada di tempatnya dengan menangisi Naruto. Dengan wajah dinginnya, Sasuke mendekati Gaara. "Kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Gaara. Sasuke mencoba bertanya pada Gaara, jika yang melakukan semua ini bukanlah Gaara. Gaara tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu pada Naruto karena Sasuke tahu bagaimana perasaan Gaara pada Naruto.

Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan wajah sembabnya. Mengatakan nama yang asing di telinganya. Gaara menjelaskan ciri-ciri perawakan orang tersebut saat dilihat kalau Sasuke tidak mengenalnya. Saat itu Sasuke sangat yakin jika orang itulah yang membunuh Naruto.

Sasuke kembali melirik Naruto dan menyentuhnya. Sudah mulai kaku dan darahnya sudah kering. Sepertinya Naruto dibunuh tidak lama setelah Sasuke keluar. Sasuke menyuruh Gaara untuk memanggil polisi dan ambulan, Gaara mengangguk dan sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sementara Sasuke kembali meraba perut Naruto yang berlubang. Sepertinya dia benar-benar mengambil hati Naruto. Tapi untuk apa?

"Aku tidak tahu jika dia menipuku." Gaara berucap setelah melakukan panggilan. Sasuke kembali melirik Gaara yang telah berhenti menangis dengan wajah kerasnya. Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan dendam. "Aku melihatnya membawa hati Naruto. Dia menunjukan padaku bahwa dia berhasil mencapai tujuannya. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya, tetapi jika dia tertangkap oleh polisi, aku yang akan mengadilinya."

"Kau tidak menahannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa. Entah kenapa badanku tidak bisa bergerak. Seolah-olah ada yang menahanku. Sepertinya aku terlalu kaget saat melihat kejadian itu." Sasuke berfikir jika orang itu menggunakan jurus bayangan khas dari klan Nara. "Dia juga saat itu kaget saat melihatku. Seperti dia tidak menyangka akan kehadiranku." Lanjut Gaara.

Sasuke masih tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Orang yang paling dicintainya telah mati. Tubuhnya kaku. Sasuke tidak bisa berfikir lagi.

"Bagaimana ini?" Sasuke mengucap kata itu dengan lirih. Ia menanyakan perasaanya sendiri. Saat Sasuke melihat Naruto yang seperti ini, tidak ada perasaan histeris atau apapun yang di keluarkan oleh Sasuke sendiri. Sasuke sangat mencintai Naruto, tetapi kenapa? Saat kematian Itachi, Sasuke menangis. Tapi saat kematian Naruto?

Naruto mati. Dia kaku. Tidak ada hati. Hatinya diambil.

Hatinya diambil.

Itu dia. Jika Sasuke berhasil menemukan orang itu dan berhasil mengambil kembali hati Naruto, mungkin perasaan Sasuke akan berubah.

Setelah itu mobil polisi dan ambulan datang bersamaan. Tentu saja Gaara dan Sasuke tidak lepas begitu saja dari tangan polisi. Selama dua hari Gaara dan Sasuke berada di kantor polisi untuk melewati tuduhan yang ditunjuk oleh polisi. Setelah itu Gaara dan Sasuke dilepas karena polisi percaya dengan mereka kalau pembunuhnya adalah orang aneh tanpa identitas yang selama ini polisi cari.

Sasuke kembali bekerja setelah urusan dengan polisi. Tentu saja tanpa Naruto. Sasuke merasa ada yang hilang saat ini. Pemakaman Naruto pun dilaksanakan tanpa Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tidak ingin. Entah kenapa.

Posisi Manager telah Sasuke ambil alih. Sebagai Manager, Sasuke semakin hari semakin diam. Dingin. Tetapi masih bekerja dengan baik di Restoran. Tentu saja Sasuke selalu mengingat akan kenangan tentang Naruto. Anehnya setiap Sasuke mengingat Naruto, hatinya tidak merasakan emosi yang menggebu-gebu. Hanya perasaan sepi karena Naruto sudah tidak ada.

Sasuke pernah berfikir, apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Hinata, Boruto, dan Himawari, dan juga semua orang yang ada di konoha jika Naruto sudah tidak ada.

Pernah sekali Sasuke berfikir jika ini semua hanya mimpi. Ketika sudah pulang ke Konoha, Naruto akan datang menyambutnya dengan senyuman khasnya yang secerah matahari dan memeluknya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke tidak akan melepaskan Naruto lagi. Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan berharap jika itu bisa terjadi. Tidak! Sasuke yakin jika itu terjadi.

Mungkin Sasuke sudah mulai gila karena menganggap itu semua mungkin terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Ini? Untuk apa?" Gaara melihat benda putih kecil seperti obat berbentuk bundar ada di telapak tangannya. Gaara mendapat kesempatan mengajak—lebih tepatnya menculik—Naruto untuk keluar makan malam. Tetapi orang aneh itu memberikan Gaara sesuatu yang tidak Gaara tahu._

 _"Kau berikan ini ke minumannya, lalu dia bisa jadi milikmu."_

 _Gaara menyeringai mendapat sesuatu yang sangat menarik darinya. Memang niatnya mengajak Naruto pergi ke apartemennya. Susah memang, tapi bukan Gaara jika tidak bisa membuat Naruto menurut padanya. Gaara tidak akan menyerah._

 _Tentu saja._

 _Sampai Gaara tidak tahu jika apa yang dimasukan itu bukanlah obat biasa._

.

.

.

.

.  
Tsuzuku


	12. Go Home

Chapter 12 ~ Go Home~

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Fantasy, Friendship, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : Canon, Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, memejamkan matanya sambil berdoa di dalam hatinya agar orang yang ada di sana bisa bahagia. Sasuke pikir Naruto benar-benar sudah bahagia, karena Naruto pasti sudah bertemu dengan keluarganya.

Sasuke menyelesaikan doanya untuk Naruto dan menatap sejenak nisan yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tulisan dengan huruf katakana dan hiragana kebawah itu entah kenapa sangat lucu untuknya. Namanya juga menggunakan katakana dan hiragana.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menangis. Kenapa?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Sasuke, tanpa berbalik pun Sasuke tahu siapa pemilik suara ini.

Sasuke sendiri pun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Semenjak kejadian itu Sasuke seakan-akan sulit mengeluarkan emosi. Entah itu senang atau sedih, semuanya sama saja. Jika ditanya seperti itu, Sasuke hanya diam. Seperti pertanyaan dari Gaara ke 9999+ kalinya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi kali ini ia sangat ingin menjawabnya walaupun ia tidak tahu apa jawabannya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hah?" Gaara mendengus menatap tajam punggung Sasuke. Jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang ke 9999+ kali ini, baru pertama kalinya mendapat jawaban yang paling membuat Gaara ingin memukul Sasuke.

"Emh.. Karena dia belum mati. Ya, kan?" Sasuke berbalik berjalan melewati Gaara sambil membawa ember kayu yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Dia ada di balik tanah. Tidak mungkin dia bangkit dari kematian." Gaara berteriak membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dia masih hidup. Aku tidak ingin menangisi orang yang sedang mempermainkanku. Dia akan muncul suatu hari di hadapanku. Lagipula semua ini hanya dunia mimpi. Duniaku bukan disini." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari perkarangan pemakaman.

"Kau menyedihkan, Sasuke." Bisik Gaara.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tenang saja aku bisa mengerjakan sendiri. Kau lanjutkan saja jalan-jalanmu. Sampai jumpa." Sasuke menutup teleponnya setelah ia dihubungi oleh Tsunade dari German. Awalnya Tsunade merasa tidak enak tetap mempekerjakan Sasuke disaat suasana masih dalam keadaan berkabung. Tetapi Sasuke memaksa jika Sasuke bisa bekerja seperti biasa, Tsunade tidak bisa apa-apa lagi.

Suara ketukan terdengar dibalik pintu, terbuka dan Sasuke melihat jika Gaara masuk kedalam ruangan dengan buku tulis yang ada di tangan kanannya. Gaara duduk didepan meja kerja Sasuke yang memang sudah ada tempat duduk disana.

"Ini." Gaara mengulurkan buku tulis itu di atas meja menghadap Sasuke. "Menu yang kau suruh waktu itu, aku sudah menambahkan beberapa bahan. Agak mahal memang, tapi kalau melihat jenis makanan yang sangat disukai oleh orang-orang, ku pikir tidak masalah memasukan makanan ini kedalam menu."

"Bagaimana menurut Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke. Gaara mengangguk dan kembali mengambil buku tulisnya setelah dibaca sejenak oleh Sasuke.

"Dia bilang oke."

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali memesan bahan-bahan yang tidak ada di ruang pendingin." Sasuke mulai mengetik E-mail di laptopnya memesan beberapa bahan di toko langganannya. Gaara menatap Sasuke yang masih sibuk di depan laptopnya.

"Apa? Sudah selesai, kan? Apa ada lagi?" Tanya Sasuke saat merasa di perhatikan oleh Gaara.

"Kau itu sangat nurut, ya?"

"Hah?" Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya di depan laptopnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Itachi, kau itu selalu nurut. Memangnya Itachi itu siapa?"

"Memang, ya?"

Gaara memutar matanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah dongkol. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak merasa.

"Ku ganti pertanyaanku. Apa yang membuatmu selalu mengikuti perkataan Itachi? Khususnya dalam bisnis ini, apa kau tidak takut mengandalkan anak bod—polos sepertinya?" Tanya Gaara. Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan heran.

"Karena dia mirip dengan kakakku. Dia pintar dan jenius, Seperti kakakku. Apapun keputusannya selalu yang terbaik. Walaupun sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang, aku pikir—"

BRAKK!

Sasuke terkejut dan menghentikan perkatannya saat Gaara menggebrak meja dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau ini tidak bisa move on dari masa lalu ya? Kakakmu ya Kakakmu, Itachi ya Itachi. Mereka berbeda. Kakakmu itu sudah mati. Jangan samakan orang yang sudah mati dengan orang yang masih hidup. Kau menjijikan." Gaara langsung meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya menatap pintu yang baru saja ditutup sangat keras dengan heran. "Ada apa dengannya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri menatap langit di atas savana hijau yang luas, dengan tanah yang tidak datar tetapi sangat indah untuk dipandang. Merasakan angin yang bertiup kearahnya membuatnya melupakan sejenak masalah yang akhir-akhir ini menimpanya. Sudah hampir satu bulan Sasuke hidup sendiri di dunia ini, Sasuke mulai tidak bisa berharap jika Naruto masih hidup.

Sasuke benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang. Walaupun harapan mustahilnya memudar, tetapi ia masih menguatkan harapannya itu. Jika Sasuke pulang ke Konoha, Naruto sudah ada di Konoha lagi.

 _"Sasuke?"_ Suara yang terdengar lembut dan mendayu itu terlintas di telinga Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke pergi ke tempat pertama kalinya Naruto dan Sasuke terdampar di dunia asing ini sendirian. Tetapi Sasuke merasa jika ada orang yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

Sasuke memutar badannya dan menemukan sesosok wanita yang tubuhnya bercahanya. Dia tidak mengenakan pakaian, sepertinya. Tetapi fokusnya tertuju pada wajah itu. Sangat indah dan menenangkan.

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke maju melangkah dan mencoba menyentuhnya. Tembus. Tak bisa tersentuh.

 _"Kau mungkin tidak ingat padaku. Tetapi aku ingat padamu."_ Wanita itu tersenyum. _"Narutomu belum mati. Dia ada padaku."_ Lanjutnya.

Mata Sasuke melebar ketika nama Naruto keluar dari bibir wanita jadi-jadian ini. Sasuke menyeritkan keningnya dan menatap tajam sosok yang ada di depannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

 _"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya kan?"_

"Hah?" Sasuke melangkah mundur ketika sosok bercahaya itu seakan-akan terbang kearah Sasuke. Tangannya terjulur kearah poni Sasuke yang menutupi mata kirinya, disibakan keatas dan menatap bola mata berwarna ungu itu.

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke berniat mengenyahkan tangan yang bercahaya itu agar menyingkir dari hadapannya, tetapi tangan itu tembus, tak bisa disentuh. Layaknya cahaya biasa.

 _"Aku ingin matamu."_ Suara indah itu mengalun ke telinga Sasuke dan hampir membuat Sasuke goyah. _"Aku akan memulangkanmu ke tempat asalmu, tetapi tidak gratis."_

Sasuke terus menatap wajah dihadapannya yang tersenyum setelah meminta matanya dengan cuma-cuma, dan sialnya, senyum itu benar-benar indah.

"Kenapa kau ingin mataku?"

 _"Karena aku membutuhkannya."_

"Seperti kau membutuhkan hati Naruto?"

 _"Betul."_

"Ternyata dugaanku benar. Kau bersengkongkol dengan laki-laki asing yang telah membunuh Naruto, kan?"

 _"Kau tahu hal itu, ya?"_

"Untuk apa? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah mendapat hati Naruto dan Mataku?"

Sosok itu tersenyum makin dalam dan menatap mata Sasuke semakin tajam. _"Hanya sesuatu yang kecil."_

"Bagaimana caranya aku bertemu Naruto sedangkan Naruto sudah mati?" Sasuke melangkah mundur lepas dari tangan itu. Poninya yang lurus kembali jatuh menutupi mata kirinya.

 _"Kau percaya kalau Naruto sudah mati? Bukankah kau yang bilang jika dunia ini hanyalah dunia mimpi?"_ Sosok itu memudar lalu menghilang di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke membelalakan matanya dan mencari sosok yang asing itu. Keadaannya sudah tidak bisa dilihat kasat mata lagi, entah dia sudah pergi atau belum, Sasuke masih punya banyak pertanyaan untuk ditanyakan pada sosok bercahaya itu.

"Oi.. Sasuke. Lama sekali. Apa yang kau lakukan sih? Kau menyuruhku menunggu di perbatasan, tapi itu sudah lama sekali." Gaara berlari mendekat pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri menatap lurus kedepan. Gaara menopang tubuhnya pada lutut kakinya, menarik napas dan membuangnya dengan cepat karena berlari tanpa henti.

"Apa yang kau temukan, hah? Cara membangkitkan orang dari kubur, begitu?" Gaara berdiri saat nafasnya mulai normal dan menatap Sasuke dengan tampang heran. "Apa yang kau dapat?"

Sasuke balas menatap Gaara ketika kesadarannya mulai kembali. "Aku bertemu dengan sosok asing. Dia bilang Naruto belum mati dan Naruto ada di tangannya. Kalau aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto, aku harus membayarnya dengan mata kiriku."

"Oh? Begitu? Bukankah itu mudah? Kalau begitu berikan saja dan Naruto kembali, ya kan?"

Sasuke meraba mata kirinya yang berada di balik poni panjangnya. Jika Sasuke berikan mata ini pada sosok itu, apa benar Naruto akan kembali? Yang lebih penting lagi, apa sosok wanita bercahaya itu dapat dipercaya?

"Mata ini berharga." Lirih Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke mengucapkan dengan lirih, tetapi Gaara tetap mendengarnya.

"Hah?" Gaara menyeritkan keningnya berang. "Itu hanya mata, Sasuke. Kau masih punya satu mata lagi."

Sasuke menatap kesal Gaara dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan Gaara sendiri. Apa yang Sasuke sudah lakukan telah mengajak Gaara ikut padanya? Awalnya Sasuke hanya mengajaknya untuk bertemu dengan pembunuh yang membunuh Naruto, untuk jaga-jaga jika pembunuhnya ingin hati seseorang lagi sebagai gantinya. Niatnya sih begitu, tetapi malah sosok itu yang muncul dan malah meminta matanya. Apa maksudnya?

Memang benar sih nyawa Gaara tidak terlalu berharga daripada mata Sasuke, tetapi sosok itu seperti punya rencana dengan matanya. Apa yang ingin dilakukannya?

Mungkinkah dia dari klan Otsutsuki yang menginginkan beberapa kekuatan untuk membangkitkan kembali Kaguya? Kalau itu mana mungkin kan? Tidak! Mungkin saja begitu.

"Oi, Sasuke. Kau perlu memeriksakan diri. Kau sakit." Kata Gaara menjajarkan jalannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke melirik kebawah karena memang Gaara lebih pendek dari Sasuke.

"Kau khawatir padaku?"

"Aku kasihan pada Naruto karena Naruto tidak bisa bahagia. Kau tahu kan, ketika orang yang sudah meninggal tidak akan bahagia ketika kerabatnya tidak mengikhlaskan kepergiannya." Gaara berucap sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke menuju perbatasan savana bermaksud keluar dari tempat hijau yang luas itu.

"Tenang saja. Naruto belum mati. Itu berarti Naruto masih bisa berbahagia." Gaara mengerlingkan matanya mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.  
Sejak hari itu, Sasuke selalu dibayangi oleh sosok wanita tetapi bercahaya itu dimanapun Sasuke berada, tetapi sosok itu hanya muncul disaat Sasuke sedang sendiri. Sosok itu masih terus menawarkan tawaran yang beberapa hari lalu ditawarkan oleh sosok itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri bingung bagaimana mmembuat mereka berdua sama-sama untung.

Sasuke tidak mau menyerahkan mata kirinya pada sosok itu, tetapi Sasuke juga menginginkan Naruto kembali. Jika memang sosok itu benar-benar bisa membuat Naruto kembali, Sasuke mungkin akan senang hati memberikam mata kirinya padanya. Tetapi masalah kepercayaan Sasuke pada sosok itu tidaklah kuat. Sasuke masih mencurigainya.

Saat Sasuke sedang berada di rumah pada malam harinya seperti sekarang ini, sosok itu kembali muncul di hadapannya. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya ketika Sasuke sudah siap dibalik selimut di atas futonya untuk tidur.

"Apa lagi? Apa jawabanku kurang jelas? Aku tidak bisa memberikan mataku padamu." Sasuke berbicara dengan pelan pada sosok itu seperti biasa. Sasuke tidak terlalu yakin, tetapi Sasuke sepertinya benar-benar sedang melihat sosok itu tengah tersenyum padanya.

" _Apa yang kau ragukan?"_ Suara lembut dan merdu itu mengalun ke otak Sasuke. Mulut sosok itu tidak pernah benar-benar bergerak, Sasuke yakin jika sosok itu mengirim apa yang ingin dia katakan melalui telepati. Tidak mengejutkan bagi Sasuke. _"Aku benar-benar bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu."_

"Tanpa pengorbanan?"

" _Tidak ada usaha tanpa ada pengorbanan, sayang."_

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaan cemas mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Bagaimana jika sosok ini menipunya? Bagaimana jika sosok ini benar-benar akan menolongnya?

" _Bahkan Mataharimu membuat permohonan padaku dengan pengorbanan."_

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar sosok itu seperti sedang membicarakan Naruto. Tetapi itu benar-benar Naruto, kan? Naruto membuat permohonan pada sosok misterius ini? Apa yang dia minta? Kenapa Sasuke tidak mengetahuinya?

"A—Apa? Kau bercanda? Naruto— Tidak mungkin. Kau pasti hanya menggertakku saja kan?" Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menatap tajam sosok yang ada di depannya. Hanya karena suaranya indah, Sasuke tidak akan termakan omongannya.

" _Naruto tidak pernah cerita padamu, ya?"_

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat sampai telapak tangannya memutih karena kuku yang menancap kuat disana. Sosok ini mungkin saja hanya akan membuat Sasuke termakan omonganya, oleh karena itu Sasuke mempersiapkan apapun itu untuk benar-benar membunuh sosok itu.

" _Sebelum Naruto memberikan hatinya pada Anakku, selama dua bulan aku selalu muncul di depannya saat dia sedang sendiri. Kupikir ia cerita padamu."_

"Apa? Anak?"

" _Ah.. ya! Maaf. Orang aneh yang kau selalu sebut itu adalah anakku. Dia suka bermain-main. Pasti dia selalu menakut-nakuti kalian saat dirinya muncul, kan?"_

"Apa? Jangan bercanda! Orang itu yang membuat dua remaja mati! Lalu dia membunuh Naruto. Apa-apaan dengan perkataanmu itu?" Sasuke mundur saat sosok itu terbang mendekatinya. Sampai Sasuke tidak bisa kemana-mana karena tembok di dalam apartemennya menghalanginya untuk melarikan diri.

Tangan bercahaya itu terulur menyentuh dan mengusap lembut pipi pucat Sasuke. Tangan itu kemudian berpindah mengangkat poni yang menutupi mata kiri Sasuke, dan menaruhnya pada telinga Sasuke. Tersenyum saat sosok itu melihat mata spiral berwarna ungu yang dimiliki Sasuke.

" _Aku akan mengatakan sekali lagi. Apa kau akan percaya pada dunia mimpi?"_

Sasuke menyerit mendengar sosok itu terus menatap mata kirinya dan mengucapkan kata-kata dunia mimpi lagi. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin percaya pada dunia mimpi yang dikatakannya, tetapi Sasuke masih ragu. Yang terpenting, siapa sosok ini? Apakah dia teman atau lawan?

" _Kau ingin pulang, Sasuke?"_

Sasuke mengangguk.

" _Kau ingin bertemu dengan Naruto, Sasuke?"_

Sasuke kembali mengangguk.

" _Kalau kau ingin pulang dan bertemu dengan Naruto, maka selesaikan dulu masalah yang ada di Konoha. Aku akan memberikan Naruto padamu saat kau berhasil menyelesaikan semuanya."_

Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak terhanyut akan suara indah itu dan untuk tawaran menggiurkan itu. Sial! Sasuke seperti orang bodoh yang langsung mau jika diberikan permen oleh orang asing, padahal sudah jelas jika sosok ini sangat mencurigakan. Tetapi Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak mengangguk.

Badannya kaku, kakinya lemas, apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan?

Tangannya terulur mencoba menyentuh lengan yang masih menahan poni panjangnya. Dan ajaibnya Sasuke benar-benar bisa menyentuhnya saat ini. "Naruto—Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk bertemu dengan Naruto?"

Sosok itu tersenyum dengan lembut. Kembali mengusap pipi Sasuke untuk yang terakhir. _"Persiapkan dirimu!"_

Setelah itu, Sasuke melihat cahaya putih mulai menyebar pada apartemennya dan disaat itu juga Sasuke merasa seperti jatuh dengan bebas dalam ruang putih kosong yang luas. Perasaan hampa, kuatir, dan juga cemas mulai menyelimuti Sasuke. Sasuke masih jatuh di tempat yang asing dan tidak ada apapun yang ia lihat di sekelilingnya. Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya membayangkan jika Naruto ada di sisinya. Walau sedikit, perasaan cemas yang tadi mampir mulai terlupakan.

BRUKK!

Sasuke merasakan rasa sakit pada bagian bokong dan pinggangnya saat suatu yang keras menyentuh badanya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke! Sasuke kembali!" Suara teriakan nyaring yang sangat sasuke hapal, membuat Sasuke bangkit dari jatuhnya dan membuka matanya.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke, kau kembali! Syukurlah!" sosok Naruto kecil yang berlari menghampiri Sasuke, membuat Sasuke ingin memeluknya saat ini juga. Suara rubut terdengar di ruangan yang lumayan luas ini. Sasuke menulikan pendengarannya dan menatap sekeliling ruang yang sangat ia hapal betul tempat ini.

Tempat ini adalah ruang rapat kantor Hokage. Lalu orang-orang di sini adalah sekelompok anak-anak yang datang dari masa lalu. Segerombolan anak-anak itu menghampiri Sasuke dan berteriak bersamaan membuat Sasuke pusing setengah mati.

"DIAM!" Suara cempreng dari Naruto kecil menghentikan keributan yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya. Naruto kecil kembali menatap Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang membuat Sasuke tidak tahan setengah mati untuk tidak memeluknya. Sasuke sangat merindukan sosok mataharinya itu.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Pertanyaan dari Naruto membuat badan Sasuke lemas seketika. Apa ini benar-benar nyata? Suara kecil Naruto mengalun ke telinga Sasuke saat Sasuke dalam kondisi yang membingungkan. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Sasuke?" Suara itu kembali memanggil dirinya. Tangan kecil itu terulur menggenggam tangan kirinya dan membawanya merendah untuk bisa berjajar pada Naruto kecil. Semua orang menatap penuh khawatir karena Sasuke yang mereka lihat seperti sudah melihat monster yang akan menerkam dirinya.

Tangan Naruto kecil terangkat mengusap keringat yang keluar dari pelipis Sasuke. "Kau demam, Sasuke? Tubuhmu panas." Ucap Naruto kecil.

"Akan ku ambilkan air untuk minum." Sosok Naruto kecil itu menjauh dan kembali dengan cepat membawa gelas di tangannya. Secepat kilat Sasuke langsung menghabiskan air yang dibawa oleh Naruto kecil. Setelah minum perasaan Sasuke lebih baik. Sasuke kembali melihat teman-temannya yang dari masa lalu tengah menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir.

Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto kecil dan balas menggenggam tangan kecil itu. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Saat itu, Kau dan Naruto dibawa oleh Shinori. Lalu setelah itu kami pulang dan memberitahukan hal ini pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu mengurung kita disini selama 7 hari. Selama 7 hari itu kami tidak tahu apa-apa tentang yang terjadi di luar sana." Jelas Neji.

Shikamaru mengurung mereka? Kenapa? Apa mungkin karena anak-anak ini merepotkan?

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke. Yang lain hanya menyipitkan matanya saat pertanyaan yang sama ingin mereka keluarkan pada Sasuke.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke kecil pada dirinya yang besar. Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, perutnya memanas jika mengingat kematian Naruto. Tidak! Itu hanyalah dunia mimpi. Naruto pasti masih hidup.

Sasuke mengingat sosok yang bercahaya itu sebelum Sasuke terlempar ke Konoha. Sebelumnya sosok itu mengatakan kalau Sasuke harus menyelesaikan masalah yang ada di Konoha sebelum ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Kalau begitu, Masalah seperti apa yang tengah menimpa Konoha?

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar dan suara kunci memutar juga terdengar. Shikamaru benar-benar mengurung mereka.

"Semuanya! Saatnya makan siang! Aku membawa Yakisoba, loh!" Suara yang sangat familiar terdengar sampai ke telinga Sasuke, sampai sosok itu menunjukkan dirinya.

Sakura dengan sosok yang dewasa masuk kedalam ruangan yang luas itu dan menunjukan ekspresi terkejutnya pada semuanya. Keranjang yang lumayan besar itu untungnya tidak jatuh saat dirinya tengah dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang tengah berdiri ditengah anak-anak.

"Sasuke-kun." Lirih Sakura. Sakura menaruh keranjang itu ke lantai dan berlari menerjang Sasuke dengan sangat keras. Kalau bukan karena kekuatan Sasuke yang besar, sudah dipastikan mereka berdua akan jatuh ke belakang. Sakura menangis sambil menyebut nama suaminya berkali-kali dan mengucap syukur.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat istrinya memeluknya dengan erat. Bagaimanapun Sakura adalah istrinya, Sasuke juga sedikit merindukan wanita pink berisik ini. "Aku pulang!" Ucap Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dengan sesenggukan. Setelah itu mereka melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap satu sama lain.

Sakura mengusap air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya dan tersenyum lebar saat Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Sakura. Jujur saja, Naruto kecil yang melihat perlakuan Sasuke pada Sakura yang sangat manis seperti itu, sedikit membuat hatinya panas. Bagaimanapun Naruto kecil masih menyukai Sakura. Tetapi Naruto harus tetap tersenyum, karena Naruto tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan Sakura.

"Dimana Naruto?" Sakura bertanya saat menatap sekelilingnya dan tidak mendapatkan sosok sahabatnya disamping suaminya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Konoha saat aku dan Naruto tidak ada?" Sasuke mengalihkan pertanyaan Sakura dengan pertanyaannya. Bagaimanapun Sasuke harus cepat mencari masalah di Konoha agar Naruto bisa cepat pulang.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah yang berarti. Masalah yang kau dan Naruto hilang dirahasiakan dari semuanya. Yang tahu hanya kami—Keluarga Naruto, Keluarga Shikamaru, dan aku. Shikamaru mengerjakan pekerjaan Naruto sendirian, lalu Shikamaru bilang pada setiap orang yang bertanya 'kemana Hokage?' maka kami harus menjawab 'Hokage sedang keluar negeri untuk mengurus masalah Shinori' seperti itu."

"Apa ada warga lain yang diculik oleh Shinori?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Justru saat kalian berdua menghilang, satu persatu warga yang diculik mulai kembali."

"Si kembar Chunin itu juga kembali?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. "Semuanya, Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menyeritkan keningnya. Masalah satu persatu mulai terselesaikan. Lalu masalah apa lagi yang harus di selesaikan Sasuke?

Sasuke menatap satu-satu wajah teman-teman kecilnya. Mungkin masalah yang dimaksud sosok bercahaya itu adalah mereka? Tapi bagaimana caranya Sasuke untuk mengembalikan mereka semua ke masa lalu?

"Sasuke? Dimana Naruto?" Neji yang kali ini bersuara. Sasuke menatap Neji kecil yang juga menatapnya. Semua orang menatapnya tak terkecuali Sakura, seperti menuntut jawaban yang dari tadi digantung oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto kecil sejenak, memangdang bola mata biru kesuakaanya.

"Naruto ditahan oleh sosok yang menjadi dalang hilangnya semua warga di Konoha. Jika aku bisa memulangkan kalian ke masa lalu, Naruto akan dikembalikan. Tapi masalahnya ada padaku." Jelas Sasuke. Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan menahan nafasnya ketika Sasuke mengatakan jika Sang Hokage sedang di tahan.

"Apa maunya orang itu?" Ucap Shikamaru kecil pada Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ku pikir dia hanya sedang bermain-main." Tebak Sasuke. Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu kembali ribut. Mereka mempertanyakan apa maksud setelah menghilangkan warga Konoha lalu mengembalikannya lagi lalu menahan Sang Hokage. Dan yang paling berisik adalah Naruto itu sendiri, mempertanyakan kenapa dirinya yang Hokage dan hebat itu bisa-bisanya ditangkap dengan mudahnya.

Sasuke menekuk alisnya marah saat mendengar perkataan dari Naruto kecil seakan-akan Naruto-nya itu lemah. "Naruto tidak selemah itu. Dia—saat itu menawarkan dirinya. Aku tidak tahu jelas, yang pasti Naruto saat itu tengah mengorbankan sesuatu untuk warga desanya. Naruto tidaklah selemah itu jika ditangkap dengan mudah oleh sosok itu. Dia pasti melakukan negosiasi dengan—nya—Naruto—masih— " Perkataan Sasuke mengandat di ujung kalimat.

Benar juga! Pasti Naruto mengorbankan hatinya untuk mengembalikan semua warga desa yang duculi oleh Shinori. Selama dua bulan dihampiri terus menerus oleh sosok itu, pasti Naruto goyah dan akhirnya memberikan hatinya untuk dikorbankan. Tetapi, semudah itu? Mati untuk orang lain? Sasuke kembali terbayang tubuh kaku Naruto saat Sasuke mendekapnya. Wajah pucat itu terbayang kembali dan membuat hatinya berdenyut.

Tapi sosok itu menjanjikan Naruto akan kembali jika Sasuke memberikan mata kirinya. Atau bisa mengembalikan teman-temannya ke masa lalu.

"Akan kubawa kalian ke hutan itu lagi. Sepertinya kalian akan bisa pulang jika aku bisa bertemu dengan sosok itu lagi."

.

.  
 _Tsuzuku_


	13. I'm Home

Chapter 13 ~I'm Home~

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Fantasy, Friendship, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : Canon, Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read

.

.  
.

Sasuke berjalan di sepanjang koridor menuju kantor Hokage. Beberapa orang yang berpas-pasan dengan Sasuke di Koridor menundukan badannya tanda hormat tetapi dengan tatapan yang membingungkan. "Ah, Sasuke-sama. Kau sudah selesai dari tugasmu?" Tanya salah seorang Shinobi yang bekerja di gedung Hokage. Sasuke hanya menjawab seadanya dan kembali berjalan.

Ternyata benar, Shikamaru memang sangat dibutuhkan disaat-saat kondisi seperti ini.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu saat sudah sampai di depan kantor Hokage. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan seseorang yang ada di dalam, Sasuke membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Terlihat Shikamaru yang duduk di kursi kerja Hokage dengan kantung mata yang sama lebarnya saat Naruto tengah duduk di kursi itu.

Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Sasuke masuk ke ruang kantor Hokage secara tiba-tiba. Shikamaru yang sedang menyelidiki kasus yang tengah menimpa Desa Konoha ini malah kedatangan Sang Korban itu sendiri. "Sasuke!" Jerit Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan memperhatikan tubuh Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang biasanya, Shikamaru hampir ridak mempercayai jika Sasuke yang ad di depannya ini adalah Sasuke asli.

"Aku lupa jika masih mengenakan piyama. Maaf, aku ingin bertemu denganmu secepatnya." Jelas Sasuke yang mulai memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke lupa jika ketika ia bertemu sosok itu saat Sasuke ingin tidur ketika malam tiba. Pantas saja orang-orang yang melewatinya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dimana Naruto?" Potong Shikamaru saat Sasuke ingin memulai penjelasannya.

"Aku kesini karena aku ingin minta bantuanmu."

.

.

Sasuke kembali ke hutan itu bersama dengan teman-teman di masa lalu—Naruto kecil dkk— dan juga Shikamaru yang memutuskan untuk ikut bersama. Dengan paksaan, memang, karena Shikamaru ingin langsung bertemu dengan Naruto secepatnya untuk menghajarnya, karena berani-beraninya menghilang dengan tiba-tiba dan meninggalkan pekerjaan yang akhirnya mau tidak mau Shikamaru kerjakan.

Mereka terbang kembali menggunakan pesawat yang dulu pernah mereka pakai saat ingin menuju ke hutan itu. Di dalam pesawat, Naruto dan kawan-kawan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam saat sedang berkumpul mengelilingi meja di ruang bersantai. Sasuke menyeritkan keningnya saat merasakan hawa menusuk yang di berikan pada teman-teman kecilnya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" Tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan. Shikamaru yang entah kemana tidak ada di ruang bersantai di dalam pesawat.

"Kau bohong!" Ungkap Naruto. "Kau menikah dengan Sakura! Kenapa kau bohong?" Lanjutnya.

"Betul. Kau hampir membuat kita jantungan. Kau sengaja, ya?" Tunjuk Sakura marah dengan wajah merona. Masih tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan menikah dengan Sasuke di masa depan.

Shikamaru datang dengan membawa cangkir teh hangatnya dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke sambil mendengarkan obrolan yang sempat dia dengar. "Apanya yang sengaja?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Semua—Termasuk Naruto yang paling semangat—menunjuk Sasuke dan tak ketinggalan tatapan tajam mereka yang mereka suguhkan untuk Sasuke. "Sasuke berbohong tentang dia menikah denganku di masa depan!" Seru Naruto.

Ahh.. karena itu. Shikamaru tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Shikamaru pernah mendengar dari dirinya yang kecil, bermaksud untuk mengkonfirmasi kebenaran tentang Sasuke dan Naruto yang menikah. Shikamaru tidak menyangka jika lelucon itu dikeluarkan dari mulut Naruto, apalagi Sasuke.

"Ternyata kau manusia." Ucap Shikamaru menyenggol lengan Sasuke sambil terkekeh. Masih tidak menyangka jika lelucon yang dibuat Naruto bisa Sasuke ikuti. Tetapi, sebenarnya, Shikamaru mengetahuinya. Sedikit.

"Hah?" Sasuke mendelik Shikamaru dengan sinis. Maksudnya selama ini dia bukan manusia? Lalu makhluk apa dia? Membuat Sasuke jengkel saja.

Tapi sebenarnya itu semua bukan sekedar lelucon. Itu adalah ungkapan perasaan yang sebenarnya dari Sasuke. Semuanya hanya tidak tahu. Sasuke sangat menginginkan hal itu—menikah dengan Naruto. Tetapi Konoha bukan Desa yang baik untuk pasangan abnormal sepertinya.

"Kupikir kalian semua tertipu. Sial!" Desis Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar niat, ya?!" Kali ini Sasuke kecil yang angkat bicara.

"Itu salah kalian sendiri, kenapa percaya dengan omongan makhluk kuning itu? Kupikir lucu juga bermain sedikit dengan kalian." Jelas Sasuke.

"Apa? Makhluk kuning?" Naruto kecil menatap Sasuke dengan kobaran api yang muncul di seluruh tubuhnya. "Jangan main-main kau, Teme!" Tunjuk Naruto di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Benar, Sasuke-kun. Itu tidak lucu." Ucap Sakura menunjukkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Sasuke dewasa.

"Kau minta di _Sleding,_ ya?" Kata Kiba. "Aku hampir percaya, tahu!"

"Aku tidak akan percaya omonganmu lagi!" Ucap Chouji.

"Sasuke sudah berubah, Ternyata." Ucap Neji.

"Kau jangan main-main dengan masa mudaku, ya, Sasuke!" Ucap Lee.

"Tidak ku percaya aku terperangkap omonganku sendiri. Memalukan!" Ucap Sasuke menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tertipu." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau bohong, Shikamaru. Kau juga ikut tertipu." Ucap Ino.

"Tidak!"

Dan begitulah keributan yang dilakukan oleh teman-teman kecilnya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Shikamaru besar telah meninggalkan TKP karena tidak tahan dengan semua suara yang keluar lalu menjadi satu. Membuatnya pusing. Lalu, Semua tuduhan dan cacian dan makian dan sumpah serapah dan apa lagi yang membuat Sasuke tidak fokus pada apapun. Telinganya berdenging.

Ia bersumpah jika telinganya tidak mendengarkan apa-apa. Hanya suara Naruto yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Suara Narto yang memanggil namanya. Naruto-nya.

Sasuke merindukannya.

Sasuke ingin memeluk Naruto.

Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto kecil sejenak yang masih dengan komat-kamit dengan kobaran api di tubuhnya, lalu mengalihkan penglihatannya kesebelah jendela. Tangan kanan Sasuke terkepal di samping tubuhnya. Suara Naruto yang melengking terus masuk kedalam kepalanya. Ia benar-benar ingin—

Sasuke berdiri dengan tiba-tiba membuat semuanya menghentikan suaranya. Seketika keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Aku baru ingat. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan." Sasuke menatap tajam pada Naruto. "Padamu!"

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, memeriksa jika ia salah lihat. Bahwa saat ini Sasuke yang besar sedang menatapnya dengan Saringan yang muncul. Apa ini sangat serius?

"Karena ini menyangkut keselamatan Naruto—maksudku Hokage. Jadi aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu khusus untuk Naruto. Ikut aku!" Sasuke berjalan keluar dari ruang bersantai menuju sebuah lorong. Naruto tanpa bertanya-tanya langsung mengikuti langkah Sasuke dari belakang. Karena ini juga menyangkut kehidupannya, maka kali ini ia harus menurut.

Setelah melewati lorong demi lorong, Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar tidur yang kosong. Naruto kecil ikut memasuki kamar itu. Setelah keduanya masuk, Sasuke memutar kuncinya dan menatap Naruto yang sedang ketar-ketir. Apa yang akan Sasuke besar lakukan padanya? Kenapa Saringan-nya muncul?

Tetapi pandangan ketakutan Naruto pada Sasuke besar lenyap ketika Sasuke menonaktifkan Saringan dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya dengan menumpukan kedua lututnya dilantai agar tingginya menyamai Naruto.

Naruto kecil jadi salah tingkah ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat dan dengan nafas yang memburu. Tangan dan tubuh itu bergetar. Naruto semakin menyerit heran.

"Sasuke— "

"Tidak ada!" Seru Sasuke. Dan mengulang kata-kata itu dengan suara berbisik.

"Apanya yang tidak ada?" Tanya Naruto. Tangannya terulur membalas pelukan dari Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke butuh balasan.

"Cakramu! Tidak ada! Aku tidak bisa merasakannya!" Bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

"Hokage?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk. "Sasu— "

"Dimana? Kau ada dimana, Naruto?"

"Bukankah kau bilang Hokage ada di hutan itu?"

"Sejauh apapun kita berpisah, aku bisa merasakan Cakranya. Tapi ini tidak!" Naruto menarik Sasuke dari pelukannya dan terkejut ketika menatap wajah super khawatir yang tercetak dari wajah yang dingin itu. Apalagi dengan air yang menggenang si matanya.

"Naruto." Lirih Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan wajah terkejutnya. Secara naluriah, tangan kirinya terulur menghapus jejak air mata yang baru mengalir pada kulit pucat itu.

Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayainya. Apa yang dilihatnya di depan adalah sosok rival yang sangat ingin dikalahkannya, saat ini sedang sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Kedua tangan Naruto menangkup wajah Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Naruto itu kuat." Ucap Naruto. Safir biru itu menatap Sasuke dengan lembut, membuat kegelisahan yang menggerogoti hati Sasuke perhalan pergi. Sasuke tahu Naruto kuat, tapi—

Sasuke menggeleng. "Musuh kita— "

"Siapa pun musuh yang kita hadapi, Naruto pasti bisa." Ucap Naruto bermaksud memberikan ucapan semangat dengan menyebut namanya sendiri. Agak aneh memang, tetapi raut khawatir Sasuke ikut membuatnya takut.

Naruto menarik tubuh besar itu kepelukannya. Memberikan aliran semangat pada Sasuke. Entah kenapa hati Naruto saat ini menghangat. Saat ini Naruto hanya ingin memeluk Sasuke saja. Sasuke yang besar ini.

"Kau mati saat itu." Bisik Sasuke. Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Sasuke tadi bilang ia mati? Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Apa itu sebabnya Sasuke tidak bisa merasakan cakra dari diriya—Hokage?

"Naruto." Lirih Sasuke. Hati Naruto berdenyut. Sakit. Apakah umurnya sependek itu? Apa dirinya yang Hokage benar-benar mati? Apa hidupnya berakhir? Lirihan dari Sasuke kembali terdengar. Naruto merasakan panas di kedua matanya.

"Aku disini." Ucap Naruto menahan getaran suaranya. "Aku tidak akan pernah pergi—lagi."

.

.

"Itukah hutannya?" Tanya Shikamaru besar pada Shikamaru kecil yang berada di sebelahnya. Berdiri di balik jendela yang luas, menunjuk hutan yang super lebat kalau hutan itu yang dimaksud. Shikamaru kecil mengangguk membenarkan.

"Memang hutan yang itu."

"Ada yang tidak beres dengan hutan itu. Auranya berbeda sekali."

"Kau tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun ketika sudah sampai disana. Walau hanya suara sekecil apapun tetapi itu menarik perhatianmu, usahakan untuk mengabaikannya." Jelas Shikamaru kecil pada Shikamaru besar yang masih memegang cangkir di tanga kanannya.

Dibelakang, ruang bersantai, teman-temannya masih meributkan hal yang sudah terlewati. Membicarakan ekspresi wajah dari Sasuke besar yang mau-maunya mengikuti candaan-konyol-tidak-masuk-akal nya Naruto, sampai ikutnya Boruto—Anak Naruto—yang ikut-ikutan mengerjai mereka. Masih ada kedongkolan yang mengganjal di hati mereka.

Shikamaru kecil memperhatikan teman-temannya sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke dirinya yang besar. "Itu bukan lelucon, kan?" Tangan kanan Shikamaru besar terhenti di udara saat mulut cangkir teh itu akan mendarat pada bibir Shikamaru. Shikamaru memandang dirinya yang lebih kecil saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apanya yang bukan lelucon?" Tanya Shikamaru pada dirinya yang kecil yang tengah menatapnya serius.

"Sasuke dan Naruto." Jawab Shikamaru kecil.

"Maksudmu?" Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya dari dirinya yang kecil menatap hutan lebat yang sebentar lagi akan sampai. Membasahi tenggorokannya menggunakan teh yang ia bawa sedari tadi. Menghilangkan kegugupan jika dirinya yang kecil juga mengetahui hal seperti itu.

"Aku tidak kaget jika Naruto menciptakan kegilaan atas kekonyolan yang dia perbuat. Tapi Sasuke? Dia tidak terlihat sedang bercanda."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Ucap Shikamaru berjalan ke arah dapur berniat untuk mengambil tehnya lagi. Shikamaru kecil memandangi dirinya yang besar kian menjauh darinya.

Shikamaru kecil mendengus dan kembali menatap hutan lebat yang semakin dekat. "Kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri."

.

.

Didalam kamar tidur yang berada di dalam pesawat yang mereka tumpangi, Sasuke dan Naruto kecil duduk di pinggiran kasur _queen size_. Tangan kiri Sasuke menggenggam tangan kanan kecil Naruto. Naruto tidak bisa menolak apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Apalagi ketika Sasuke mulai menceritakan semuanya dengan ekspresi menyedihkan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam 13 tahun hidupnya melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini.

Naruto balas menggenggam tangan Sasuke sebagai penyalur kehangatan untuk Sasuke. Naruto juga ingin mendengar maksud dari kata-kata Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya—Hokage—telah mati saat itu. 'Saat itu' lah yang Naruto tidak tahu.

Sasuke juga menceritakan tentang perasaannya pada Naruto. Dan tentang kehidupannya di dunia lain. Naruto yang medengar itu malah tidak merasa jijik sama sekali. Jujur saja, hatinya menghangat ketika Sasuke mengatakan jika Sasuke sebenarnya mencintainya.

Sebenarnya Naruto bingung, kenapa Sasuke menceritakan semua padanya. Naruto berpikir jika saja Sasuke mungkin masih kaget atas kematian dirinya di dunia lain. Tetapi Sasuke bilang jika sebenarnya dirinya yang besar itu masih hidup. Hanya saja makhluk aneh itu yang menahan dirinya yang besar itu untuk kembali ke Konoha.

"Kau ke hutan itu bermaksud bertemu sosok bercahaya itu untuk mengambil Hokage? Kau bilang sosok itu agak tidak masuk akal, kan? Apa kau bisa mengalahkannya?" Tanya Naruto kecil. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak harus mengalahkannya. Sosok itu sepertinya tidak berbahaya. Aku hanya akan bernegosiasi dengannya. Dan kau akan pulang ke masa lalu."

"Kau serius?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Lagipula, sebelum aku kembali ke Konoha, kami sudah bernegosiasi." Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan mata kananya yang berwana ungu spiral itu. "Aku akan menukar Rinegan-ku demi Naruto."

Naruto tersentak ketika Sasuke menunjukan padanya mata ungu yang terlihat aneh itu. Naruto tidak tahu jika Sasuke punya mata seperti itu. Yang Naruto tahu, Uchiha hanya punya Saringan, tetapi—

"Mata itu—kau—itu penting untukmu, kan?" Tanya Naruto saat Sasuke masih menunjukan mata itu. Tangan kiri Naruto terulur menyingkirkan poni jatuh Sasuke untuk lebih jelas melihat mata itu.

"Dibandingkan mata ini, Naruto lebih penting. Dia adalah Hokage di desa Konoha. Aku harus berbuat sesuatu untuk membawanya kembali."

"Bukan! Kau mengorbankan matamu hanya untuk dirimu. Bukan untuk Konoha." Ucap Naruto mengusap pipi pucat Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika isi kepalanya dibaca oleh Naruto kecil. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke, walaupun mengorbankan bagian tubuhnya, itu semua hanya untuk Naruto.

Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya menyentuhkan keningnya pada kening Naruto. Naruto kecil yang tidak terlihat akan menolak malah menarik kepala Sasuke lebih dekat. Setelah itu, bibir keduanya bersentuhan.

Ini adalah kedua kalinya Naruto mencium Sasuke setelah kejadian tidak sengaja di kelas beberapa waktu lalu. Sensasi yang ini sangat berbeda ketika Naruto tidak sengaja mencium Sasuke di kelas. Ciuman yang ini mengantarkan kehangatan pada dadanya. Perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk saat Sasuke mencoba mencium Naruto lebih dalam.

Mulut kecil Naruto membuat Sasuke lebih mudah untuk memimpin ciuman itu. Tangannya melepas genggaman yang ia tautkan pada tangan kecil Naruto, menuju belakang leher Naruto, mendorongnya agar lebih bisa dijangkau Sasuke.

Tangan Naruto meremas kerah baju Sasuke saat dirasakan membutuhkan oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Tetapi Sasuke masih terus melumat mulut kecil itu dengan rakus melupakan tangan kecil Naruto yang berusaha memukulnya untuk menghentikan ciumannya.

Naruto meraup banyak udara ketika Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir Naruto dengan lembut bermaksud untuk menghantarkan kata maaf untuk Naruto. Setelah Naruto bernafas dengan normal, Naruto kembali menarik kepala raven itu untuk mendekati wajahnya. Entah kenapa ciuman yang ia lakukan dengan rival abadinya ini benar-benar berbeda.

Di kamar itu, Naruto tidak pernah selemah ini selama hidupnya di hadapan Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari kamar tidur, berjalan menuju ruang tengah kembali berkumpul bersama semua orang. Sepertinya mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk turun dari pesawat karena memang tujuan mereka akan dekat sebentar lagi.

Tidak ada yang curiga ketika Naruto dan Sasuke besar datang setelah cukup lama tidak kembali ke tempat semua berkumpul. Kecuali satu orang, yang melihat Naruto dengan ujung matanya dengan tajam seperti ingin menyelidiki sesuatu. Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja ketika sedari tadi yang ia lihat hanya diamnya Naruto.

Setelah sampai pada hutan itu, sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada dataran, yang ada hanyalah pohon besar yang rimbun dan lebat. Pesawat berhenti di atas pohon dan semua orang melompat turun dari atas pesawat ke batang pohon demi batang pohon layaknya Shinobi Konoha.

Setelah sampai di tanah, Sasuke menuntun mereka semua ke tempat ketika ia dan Naruto pertama kali bertemu dengan Sosok itu. Sasuke yakin jika yang waktu itu, ketika Sasuke melihat Itachi sedang mengulurkan tangan padanya adalah sosok yang bertemu dengan Sasuke di dunia lain itu.

Shikamaru kecil berjalan mundur sampai berada di samping Naruto dan berjalan di sebelahnya seperti biasanya. Masih mengikuti Sasuke yang mewakili di depannya, Shikamaru kecil makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto. Yang lainnya tidak memperhatikan tingkah Shikamaru karena perhatian mereka tertuju ppada punggung lebar Sasuke dewasa dan Shikamaru dewasa di depannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan pada Sasuke?" Bisik Shikamaru masih menatap lurus kedepan sambil memperhatikan langkahnya. Naruto menegang ketika Shikamaru mulai bertanya hal yang tidak ia duga.

"Tidak biasanya kau suka mengurusi urusan orang lain." Balas Naruto dengan berbisik.

"Sudah jawab saja."

"Sasuke bilang padaku kalau dia punya rencana. Tetapi dia hanya membutuhkanku agar rencananya berjalan sesuai perkiraannya. Sasuke juga bilang kalau jangan beritahu rencana ini pada siapapun termasuk kau. Dia bilang dia sudah menduga ini, kalau kau akan bertanya padaku apa yang baru saja aku lakukan dengan Sasuke berdua. Sekarang, Aku sudah memberitahu mu tapi aku tidak bisa meberitahumu rencananya. Maaf."

Shikamaru sudah menduga kalau Naruto pasti akan menyangkalnya. Pasti ada yang disembunyikan Naruto. Sebenarnya ini bukan Shikamaru yang biasanya, yang selalu tidak peduli pada urusan orang lain. Tetapi, kecurigaan akan hubungan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke membuat rasa penasarannya jadi muncul. Ini tidak berguna, ini urusan orang lain, tapi Shikamaru penasaran.

"Aku janji tidak akan memberitahu yang lain. Kalau kau mau memberitahu rencananya mungkin aku bisa bantu." Bisik Shikamaru masih belum menyerah. Naruto melirik Shikamaru dengan ujung matanya lalu kembali melihat ke depan.

"Sasuke bilang jangan." Balas Naruto. Shikamaru agaknya sedikit geram karena rasa penasarannya tidak bisa menghilang karena jawaban dari Naruto. "Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin kau cari tahu, kan?"

Shikamaru mendelik dengan heran. "Hah?"

"Tidak." Elak Naruto. Shikamaru membekap mulut Naruto dengan tiba-tiba dan membawanya ke belakang pohon besar. Shikamaru mengintip dari balik pohon saat melihat semua orang lumayan menjauh, Shikamaru mendesis dan menaruh telunjuk kirinya di depan mulutnya. Setelah Naruto diam, Shikamaru melepas bekapannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba serasa telah 'diculik' oleh Shikamaru. Shikamaru menatap tajam Naruto dan mencengkeram erat kedua pundaknya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan pada Sasuke? Beritahu aku." Paksa Shikamaru dengan nada tajam. Naruto menyerit tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Dengar, Naruto. Apapun yang Sasuke bilang padamu, jangan kau percaya!" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Apa? Maksudmu apa?"

"Apa Sasuke mengatakan jika kau harus melakukan ini dan itu agar Hokage kembali?" Tanya Shikamaru. Naruto memandang Shikamaru sambil menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang hampir saja membuat Shikamaru ingin lebih memaksanya lagi agar menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

"Aku merasa, Sasuke punya suatu rencana yang disembunyikannya. Seperti dia akan mengorbankanmu untuk Hokage." Lanjut Shikamaru. Naruto menatap Shikamaru sejenak dan tertawa kecil. Menggeleng dan menepuk pundak Shikamaru.

"Tidak mungkin Sasuke seperti itu." Ucap Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Benar. Sasuke tidak mungkin seperti itu."_

Naruto dan Shikamaru mendongak keatas saat merasa ada yang menimbrung obrolan mereka. Sosok itu, sosok yang aneh dan bercahaya, berbentuk seperti perempuan yang sedang terbang, tapi bercahaya. Sekejap Shikamaru dan Naruto dibuat terpesona olehnya.

" _Halo!"_

 _._

 _._

Sasuke menghentikan jalannya lalu berbalik melihat semua orang yang sudah berkumpul di sebuah tanah lapang. Sasuke masih mengingat ketika ia kehilangan kesadaran saat melihat sosok Itachi di sini. Ia hanya harus memanggil sosok itu muncul disini.

"Sudah sampai?" Tanya Shikamaru. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu cara memanggilnya."

"Memanggil orang yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke masa lalu?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya. Sasuke mengangguk lagi. Sasuke menyerit ketika tidak melihat sosok Naruto kecil dalam rombongan. Seingatnya, Naruto ada di belakangnya.

"Dimana Naruto?" Semuanya cukup terkejut ketika Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang keras dan membentak. Seketika itu semuanya celingukan saat sadar Naruto tidak ada di sebelah mereka.

"Shikamaru juga ada di mana?" Jerit Ino. Yang lain makin heboh ketika sadar jika dua teman mereka hilang. Sasuke semakin menggeram karena kelalaiannya yang di perbuat. Kalau seperti ini akan semakin sulit untuk membawa Naruto—Hokage—kembali. Semakin banyak sandra maka akan semakin banyak yang harus Sasuke korbankan.

" _Kau sadar juga, Sasuke?"_

Sasuke dan yang lainnya mendongak melihat sosok bercahaya itu terbang dari atas menuju ke bawah dengan membawa Naruto dan Shikamaru di kanan kirinya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke menggeram dan menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan membunuh miliknya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?!" Desis Sasuke. Sosok itu turun menyentuh tanah dan menjatuhkan Naruto dan Shikamaru ke tanah.

" _Tidak ada. Aku hanya tertarik pada pikiranmu. Semakin banyak sandra, maka semakin banyak untuk di korbankan."_ Sosok itu tertawa kecil sambil menatap Sasuke dengan menggoda. Tapi Sasuke tidak tergoda sama sekali, Sasuke merasa harus membunuh sosok itu saat ini juga.

" _Aku tidak bisa dibunuh, Sasuke. Aku yang menciptakan dunia ini."_ Ucapnya. Shikamaru menimpali.

"Kau itu Tuhan?" Tanya Shikamaru. Sosok itu menatap Shikamaru dengan lembut, sejenak membuat Shikamaru terpana.

" _Kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu."_

"Jika kau benar-benar menyebut dirimu Tuhan, lalu mengapa kau bermain-main dengan kami? Pulangkan kami ke masa kami!" Seru Sakura kecil menatap tajam ke sosok itu.

" _Aku hanya bosan. Aku hanya ingin bermain-main sedikit lebih lama."_

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir kami mainan?!" Teriak Ino maju selangkah menghampiri sosok itu. "Ino! Jangan mendekat!" Teriak Shikamaru. Tapi saat Ino melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat pada Sosok itu, Ino terlempar jauh dari tempatnya. Terpental dan jatuh di atas tanah. Semuanya terkejut melihat Ino terbang di atas kepala mereka dan mulai menghampiri Ino yang masih sadarkan diri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Lirih Ino yang masih menatap tajam sosok yang tengah tersenyum itu.

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke masih menatap tajam sosok bercahaya itu. Tangan itu menunjuk pada Naruto kecil yang sedang pingsan di sebelahnya. Sasuke makin geram dibuatnya.

"Aku mohon." Lirih Sasuke. Sosok itu tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, kemudian sosok laki-laki berambut cepak pirang dengan kaus putih turun dari atas langit. Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat Narutonya kembali tanpa ada luka di perutnya.

"Itu Naruto!" Seru Sasuke saat melihat Naruto terbang dari atas. Sosok itu dengan perlahan menjatuhkan Naruto yang sedang tak sadarkan diri di atas tanah.

" _Sang Hokage masih hidup. Dia tidak pernah mati. Dia hanya masih dalam keadaan terkunci dalam Genjutsu-Ku."_

"Genjutsu _?"_

Sosok itu mengangguk. _"Semua yang kau alami bersama Naruto di dunia itu, semuanya hanyalah Genjutsu yang aku buat."_

"Apa?!" Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Sasuke, Sang Uchiha tersisa terperangkap dalam Genjutsu. Ini adalah hal yang memalukan. Kalau Naruto mendengar ini, ia pasti akan ditertawakan habis-habisan.

"Apa aku boleh mengambil Naruto kembali?" Tanya Sasuke. Shikamaru agaknya dibuat terkejut karena perubahan sikap Sasuke yang jadi lembut ketika meminta Naruto di kembalikan.

" _Boleh. Setelah pertukaran yang sudah kita bicarakan telah terlaksana."_

"Pertukaran? Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke?!" Seru Shikamaru.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati sosok itu. Shikamaru berlari bermaksud untuk menghentikan Sasuke, tetapi anehnya Sasuke bisa melanjutkan langkahnya dengan mudah sedangkan Shikamaru terlempar kebelakang seperti Ino. Setelah Sasuke mendekat, tangan bercahaya itu terulur menyibak poni jatuh Sasuke. Menatap mata Rinegan itu dengan seringainya.

"Tolong bebaskan Naruto dan Shikamaru lalu bawa pulang mereka semua ke masa lalu. Kembalikan Hokage ke padaku. Dan jangan pernah kau tunjukkan dirimu pada kami lagi." Ucap Sasuke menatap tajam sosok bercahaya itu.

" _Itu tidak sepadan hanya dengan menukar satu matamu."_

"Hanya ini yang aku punya."

" _Bagaimana jika kau..."_ Sosok itu menatap seluruh tubuh Sasuke. _"...memberikan mata kirimu dan kedua kakimu untukku?"_

Sasuke sebisa mungkin bersikap tenang. Tapi saat melihat kedua Naruto itu mengejang, ketenangan Sasuke buyar.

" _Mereka berdua aman."_ Ucap sosok itu menunjuk dua Naruto di bawahnya.

" _Bagaimana tawarannya?"_

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan untung apapun jika mendapatkan kedua kakiku." Ucap Sasuke.

" _Tentu aku dapat."_ Sosok itu tersenyum dengan lembut. Tangan kirinya terulur kesamping dan seketika portal putih muncul dan berputar.

" _Itu adalah jalan pulangnya."_ Seketika itu, Naruto kecil dan Shikamaru kecil bangun dari tidurnya. Setelah sadar, Shikamaru besar memanggil Shikamaru kecil dan Narutp kecil untuk mendekat. Naruto menatap Shikamaru besar dan bertanya. "Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke?" Dan Shikamaru hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"AAKKHHH!" Sasuke berteriak ketika rasa sakit menjulur ke seluruh kakinya. Sasuke terjatuh ke atas tanah dan memegang kedua kakinya. Sasuke menatap horor apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Aku belum menyetujuinya, Brengsek!" Teriak Sasuke. Sosok itu mendekat dan menyentuh puncak kepala Sasuke dengan lembut.

" _Walau kuberi waktu satu bulan pun, jawabanmu tetap sama."_

Sosok itu menyentuhkan tangannya pada kening Naruto lalu cahaya keluar dari tangannya. Sesaat setelah itu, Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat Sasuke sedang terduduk dengan menatapnya penuh rasa khawatir. "Kau bangun?" Lirih Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Saat Naruto sudah bangun dari tidurnya, tubuhnya terlempar keluar menubruk tubuh Shikamaru yang malah ikut terlempar.

"Kenapa aku kena dua kali!" Desis Shikamaru berusaha bangkit setelah menghantam kerasnya tanah, ditambah beban berat tubuh Naruto di atasnya. Naruto bangkit lalu menatap Sasuke yang masih terduduk di depan sosok bercahaya itu.

"Kau!" Naruto berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan lagi-lagi terpental kebelakang. Naruto memukul tanah dan menatap tajam sosok yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

" **Hei! Kau bukan tandingannya!"** Suara yang mengalun dalam dirinya membuat Naruto tersentak. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, akhirnya Naruto bisa mendengar suara Kurama lagi.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Naruto yang berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

" **Aku selalu ada di dalam dirimu. Hanya saja aku seperti tersegel di dalam tubuhmu dan tidak bisa berbicara denganmu. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat semua kejadian yang kau alami saat berada di dunia itu."**

"Apa kau bisa bekerjasama denganku untuk melawannya?"

" **Dia bukan sosok yang bisa dilawan. Dia bukan makhluk hidup. Dia juga bukan hantu. Dia adalah Dewa hutan ini. Dia berbeda dengan Kaguya. Aku tidak bisa melawannya. Kau juga tidak bisa melawannya dengan trikmu."**

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

" **Sepertinya Sasuke mulai melakukan pertukaran."**

"APA?!"

Naruto dan yang lainnya menatap tajam kearah sosok yang kembali mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke. Tangan itu kembali menyibak poni jatuh Sasuke dan menatap mata berwarna ungu itu.

" _Terimakasih."_

Sosok itu tersenyum kembali pada Sasuke. Mau bagaimana pun menolak keras, Sasuke tidak bisa mengontrol pergolakan batin saat melihat sosok itu tersenyum. Seketika perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada 'Naruto' yang berada di 'depannya'.

"AAKKHHHHH! AAAKHHH! HAHH!" Sosok itu menatap mata yang berhasil dia genggam. Tersenyum atas kemenangan yang ia buat sendiri.

" _Mata yang indah."_

Semua orang melihat Sasuke besar yang tengah berteriak menahan sakit akibat mata yang diambil secara tiba-tiba. Naruto geram dan tangannya terkepal kuat. Apa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya? Dia Hokage dan dia tidak bisa melindungi Sasuke.

" _Hokage sekalipun, kau hanya Shinobi biasa. Kau tidak di takdirkan untuk melawanku."_ Sosok itu terbang keatas dan menjauh. _"Portal itu akan tertutup 2 menit lagi. Sebaiknya kalian cepat agar bisa pulang ke masa lalu. Setelah itu, kalian akan melupakan kejadian-kejadian yang pernah kalian lihat di masa depan kalian."_

Sosok itu kemudian menghilang di langit. Naruto berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang masih menahan sakit. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ketika ia tidak sadarkan diri. Tetapi saat Kurama bilang kalau Sasuke sedang melakukan pertukaran, Naruto semakin yakin bahwa apa yang dilakukan Sasuke ternyata lebih dari gila.

Sasuke kecil jatuh terduduk dan memegang mata kirinya. Berteriak dan berdesis secara bersamaan. Naruto kecil dan Sakura kecil menghampiri Sasuke dengan raut wajah panik. Bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, dan hanya mendapatkan gelengan dari Sasuke.

Shikamaru menggendong Sasuke kecil dan menaruhnya pada punggung Naruto kecil. Masih menahan rasa sakit, Sasuke tanpa sadar meremas apapun bagian tubuh Naruto kecil.

"Kalian semua pulanglah sebelum Sasuke semakin tersiksa." Perintah Shikamaru. Semuanya mengangguk dan mulai berlari menuju portal putih yang berputar. Sebelum Naruto masuk ke portal itu, Naruto melirik Sasuke besar yang masih berteriak ketika dirinya yang besar sedang berusaha menutup mata Sasuke yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

Naruto kemudian melirik Shikamaru dan tersenyum kecil. "Terimakasih."

Dan setelah itu, portal putih itu hilang.

.

.

.

Di pesawat, Sasuke duduk dengan menatap Kakinya yang hanya terjulur di atas sofa. Mata kiri Sasuke hanya diperban menggunakan kain kasa. Naruto hanya bisa menghentikan pendarahannya. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa membuat mata baru untuk Sasuke seperti yang pernah ia lakukan pada Kakashi sensei, tapi Cakranya saat ini belum benar-benar pulih.

"Maaf." Ucap Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata sendu. Sasuke memutar matanya mendengar kata maaf dari mulut Naruto kesekian kalinya.

"Itu adalah Maaf yang ke 28 kali darimu." Ucap Sasuke menatap Naruto heran. Naruto tahu Sasuke hanya ingin Naruto tidak merasa bersalah, tetapi melihat mata Rinegannya hilang dan kedua kakinya sudah tidak memiliki fungsi sebagai mana mestinya, membuat Naruto semakin sedih.

Shikamaru yang entah ada di mana tidak terpikirkan lagi oleh Naruto. Naruto membawa kepalanya keatas paha Sasuke. Meremas celana yang di pakai Sasuke dan mulai menangis. Sasuke seperti ini adalah karenanya, ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyembuhkan kaki yang lumpuh. Sakura juga pasti sangat sedih dengan apa yang diperbuatnya pada suaminya.

Naruto benar-benar bingung dan pusing saat ini. Sasuke mengelus rambut pirang yang berantakan namun lembut itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga sedih dengan apa yang menimpa dirinya, tapi kalau tidak begini, Naruto tidak akan pernah kembali. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah bersyukur karena ia bisa melihat Naruto kembali.

"Apa aku sudah jadi orang cacat?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dengan tiba-tiba. Memperlihatkan wajah sembab yang mengerikan. Tangan kanan Sasuke terulur dan menyeka air mata yang turun di pipi tan itu.

"Mataku tinggal satu, Tanganku tinggal satu, lalu kakiku kehilangan fungsinya." Ucap Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tersenyum kecil. "Itu semua bukan apa-apa jika kau masih terus berada di sisiku."

Sasuke membawa kepala pirang itu untuk mendekat dan mengecupnya singkat. "Kecuali kalau kau keberatan denganku."

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Mana mungkin." Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke balas memeluk Naruto walaupun tak seerat Naruto. Sasuke merasa bahagia walaupun dia banyak kehilangan anggota tubuhnya, cinta Naruto padanya tidak berkurang. Kalau begitu, pengorbanan yang ia lakukan tidak sia-sia.

"Terimakasih, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke. "Ini adalah yang terakhir."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Shikamaru sudah melihat kita." Ucap Sasuke sambil melirik kebelakang Naruto. Naruto sadar, sudah sadar sejak dulu kalau Shikamaru sudah tahu hubungan tabu yang dijalani oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto tidak perlu repot-repot menengok kebelakang untuk melihat Shikamaru. Naruto kembali memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Kalau kau pisahkan aku dengan Sasuke, aku akan pisahkan kau dengan Istrimu." Desis Naruto. Shikamaru berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di sana.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hubungan kalian." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan menatap Shikamaru dengan wajah heran. Lalu kembali menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu yang terakhir?" Desis Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bercanda."

Naruto menggeram dan mulai mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pada sesuatu yang bukan tempatnya.

"AHH! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Sasuke menghalau tangan nakal itu dari 'Junior'nya.

"Aku tahu yang ini tidak lumpuh."

"Hentikan! Disini ada orang! Ah!" Wajah Sasuke menampilkan kemerahan saat masih berusaha menghalang tangan Naruto untuk masuk ke celananya. Tapi terlambat. Shikamaru mengerlingkan matanya dan bangkit dari tempat ia duduk semula. Sepertinya minum kopi lebih enak saat ini, meninggalkan Hokage yang sedang Horny dengan rivalnya.

"Na—Narutoo!" Kegiatan yang tak bisa di hentikan itu mulai tak terkendali dan terlepas pada ruang santai yang berada di pesawat itu. Sasuke sebenarnya memang sudah lama ingin melakukannya dengan Naruto, tapi kalau begini dan ditempat yang seperti ini, Sasuke benar-benar ingin membunuh Naruto.

Sialnya, Sasuke tidak bisa membunuh orang kesayangannya.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Ehehehe... kelar dengan gaje. Maap yang nunggu kelamaan. Biasa, penulis amatir sok sok kena WB (+_+)

Mau Epilognya gak? Gak usah ya? Apa dibuat aja?


	14. Epilog : I Still Love You

Chapter 14 : Epilog : I Still Love You.

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Fantasy, Friendship, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Warning : Canon, Multi chapters, Gaje, Typo, OOC, yaoi, dan hal absurd lainnya.

Note : If you dont like or hate this fanfic, Dont read

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap ke luar jendela kaca, memandang langit biru di siang hari yang rasanya sangat menyengat dari kantor Hokage. Musim panas kali ini lebih menyengat dari biasanya. Lebih panas dari hari-hari sebelumnya. _Air Conditioner_ pun tidak berguna disaat-saat seperti ini.

Harus mengerjakan pekerjaan Negara yang berat di musim panas yang berat membuat bebannya semakin berat. Sungguh hidup yang berat.

Naruto melirik jam dinding di atas jendela. Jarum jam pendek menunjukkan angka 2 sedangkan yang panjang menunjukan angka 10. Sudah hampir waktunya Naruto datang ke rumah sakit untuk melihat perkembangan dari Sasuke.

Setelah kejadian satu minggu yang lalu, yang membuat Naruto lumayan terpukul dengan keadaan Sasuke yang sekarang, membuat Naruto makin bersalah pada Sakura juga. Naruto tidak menceritakan detail cerita kejadian di hutan itu. Ketika mendapati orang yang dicintainya pulang dengan keadaan lumpuh dan mata satunya hilang adalah sebuah musibah untuknya.

Naruto hanya mengucapkan kata maaf pada Sakura, walaupun Sakura pasti memaafkannya. Sebenarnya maaf itu tidak Naruto ajukan pada Sakura karena keadaan Sasuke yang seperti sekarang ini, lebih tepatnya adalah 'Maaf, aku mencintaimu Suamimu.'

Ketika Hinata bertemu kembali pada Naruto, Hinata hanya bisa menangis di pelukannya. Naruto kembali mengatakan kata maaf. Dan Hinata, tentu saja tidak menerima kata maaf dari Naruto. Karena menurutnya, Naruto tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Maaf itu lagi-lagi tidak untuk itu, lebih tepatnya 'Maaf, aku mengkhianatimu.'

Naruto menangis memeluk Hinata menyalurkan kata maaf yang tak tersampaikan. "Maaf karena telah menjadi seseorang yang telah berani menyakitimu." Ucapnya. Hinata menggeleng dengan keras di dada Naruto.

"Kau tidak pernah menyakitiku." Ucapan Hinata membuat Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis selagi ia bisa. _Naruto yang sekarang telah berubah._ _Aku bukan Naruto yang dulu lagi._

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan kedepannya. Mungkin ia akan menyimpan rahasianya bersama Sasuke sampai tua nanti.

Naruto mulai membereskan mejanya dan bangkit keluar kantor Hokage dan menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Tempat Sasuke dirawat dan tempat Sakura bekerja. Sakura mengatakan pada Naruto jika Naruto tidak perlu menjenguk Sasuke setiap hari, tapi Naruto beralasan kalau Naruto jarang bertemu Sasuke, maka selagi masih bisa bertemu, Naruto akan memanfaatkannya sebisa mungkin. Lagipula Naruto hanya menjenguk Sasuke selama satu jam.

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar pasien kelas satu bernomor kamar 145 dan mendapat sahutan dari seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Naruto masuk dan menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. Biasanya ada Sakura disebelah Sasuke di jam-jam ini. Tapi ternyata Sasuke hanya sendiri.

Rumah sakit sebesar ini, dengan Seorang Dokter pengalaman, tidak mungkin terus-menerus berdiam diri dikamar suaminya, kan? Sakura mungkin sedang memeriksa pasien yang lain.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Naruto kemuadian duduk di kirsi sebelah ranjang yang di tiduri oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak lebih baik saat aku melihatmu." Ucap Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya bercanda, ia menginginkan reaksi hiperaktif dari Naruto, tapi yang ia dapat malah kebalikannya. Naruto memasang wajah sedih saat memandang wajah Sasuke, sepertinya manusia pirang ini masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang Sasuke alami sekarang.

Dan sebentar lagi, Naruto akan mengucapkan kata— "Maaf." Dan terjadilah. Sasuke agak kesal karena Naruto akhir-akhir ini jadi makin melembut dan sering memasang wajah sedih saat menatap wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas balik menatap wajah Naruto. Tangannya terluru dan mengacak rambut pirang berantakan itu.

"Apa kau ingin tahu apa yang selama seminggu ini aku inginkan, Naruto?" Sasuke menatap bola mata langit yang menyendu itu dengan lembut. Berusaha menyalurkan berupa semangat tak terlihat untuk Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin dirimu." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto menyeritkan keningnya. "Maksudnya, Naruto yang seperti biasanya, Naruto yang selalu bahagia dan enerjik. Walaupun berisik aku lebih suka Naruto yang seperti itu. Bukan yang lemas dan selalu mengatakan kata maaf yang tak berguna itu."

Pandangan Naruto jatuh pada ranjang yang dialasi sprei putih bersih. "Aku tidak tahu aku yang biasanya seperti itu."

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. Mungkin yang perlu memulihkan keadaan bukan dirinya, tetapi Naruto. Sasuke akan lebih bersabar sedikit lagi. Sang Hokage hanyalah seorang Shinobi biasa yang akan melemah jika orang yang dicintainya tidak bisa apa-apa, yang dilakukan hanyalah terbaring di atas kasur dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Matanya bekerja dengan baik." Ucap Sasuke mengalihkan keadaan yang suram ini. Mata yang bisa di munculkan oleh Naruto kemarin mulai ia praktikkan pada Sasuke. Sesuai dugaan Naruto, Mata baru Sasuke telah bekerja dengan baik.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu baguslah." Naruto tersenyum menatap Sasuke. Tatapan sendu itu masih terpasang di mata Naruto. Tangan Sasuke terulur menggapai pipi bergaris tiga berkulit tan itu. Membawanya pada wajahnya dan mengecupnya sejenak. Menatap wajah tegas yang sekarang ada di depan wajahnya.

"Apa kau mau berjanji padaku?" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan diriku. Ataupun pisah denganku."

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan melepaskan sentuhannya pada wajah tan itu. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu."

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Seru Naruto saat telah sampai rumahnya. Melepaskan sepatunya dan menyusunya di bawah lantai tatami, masuk kedalam rumah dan melihat Hinata—yang sekali lagi—tertidur di atas meja. Saat suara langkah Naruto terdengar ke kuping Hinata, Hinata terbangun dan tersenyum menatap Naruto. Bangun dan langsung menuju pantry.

"Selamat datang. Hari ini lembur lagi, ya? Kau ingin makan apa? Aku tadi membuat katsudon. Tidak apa-apa jika makan katsudon?" Hinata menatap Naruto meminta jawaban. Naruto hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata. Hinata tersenyum dan kembali bergelut pada kegiatannya.

"Tunggulah di meja makan. Sebentar lagi katsudon akan jadi."

Naruto menatap punggung lelah Hinata. Sampai Hinata membawa katsudon ke atas meja, sampai Naruto menghabiskan makanannya, sampai kapan? Sampai kapan Naruto bisa keluar dari permasalahan hati ini?

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Mengenakan kursi roda untuk keluar lebih baik daripada berada di dalam kamar terus-menerus.

Sasuke tengah mengendalikan kursi rodanya menggunakan remote control—yang berada di atas pegangan lengan kursi kanan—kearah kantor Hokage. Beberapa berkas tersusun rapi yamg berada di dalam tas yang ada di atas pahanya. Beberapa orang yang lewat tetap menundukan tubuhnya untuk menghormati Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil untuk membalas sapaan orang-orang yang berpas-pasan dengannya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Sasuke tidak langsung masuk seperti biasanya. Tubuhnya berhenti ketika suara gebrakan terdengar dari dalam. "Ah, maaf." Ucapan dari Naruto terdengar walaupun tidak terlalu keras. Entah apa yang di pikiran Sasuke untuk tidak masuk kedalam, sampai suara yang Sasuke kenali keluar dan sampai ke telinganya.

"Selama ini aku hanya diam melihat hubungan kalian. Aku tidak peduli. Ah, Tidak! Sebenarnya aku hanya berpura-pura tidak peduli. Tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa tinggal diam." Ucapan Shikamaru benar-benar menohok hati Sasuke. Sasuke tahu Shikamaru sedang membicarakan siapa.

"Kau tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungan seperti itu. Itu tidak benar. Ingatlah kau kau punya keluarga. Kau punya Istri dan dua anak, Naruto. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika kau meninggalkan mereka?" Tanya Shikamaru. Keheningan sempat tercipta beberapa detik.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk meningalkan mereka."

"Oh, bagus! Sekarang, apa kau ingin coba-coba jadi laki-laki yang bejat? Bajingan? Brengsek? Yang mana?"

"Bukan begitu!"

"Lalu bagaimana?" Ucapan Shikamaru membuat keheningan lama tercipta. Sasuke meremas kuat sisi kanan rodanya. Naruto tidak ada niatan untuk meninggalkan keluarganya, begitupun Sasuke. Sasuke tidak ada niat untuk meninggalkan keluarganya. Lalu, kalau begitu, Sasuke ini apa?

"Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan Sasuke. Lebih dekat. Aku—"

"Oh, Baiklah Hokage yang terhormat. Hokage tukang selingkuh dan seisinya, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan masalahmu." Keheningan kembali terjadi. Sepertinya Naruto tidak bisa membalas kata-kata dari Shikamaru.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, Kau hanya punya dua pilihan. Pilih jabatanmu sebagai Hokage, atau kau pilih Sasuke? Kira-kira, apa yang akan laki-laki egois ini akan pilih?"

"Shikamaru!" Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya walaupun tidak membentak. Hanya menekan. Hati Sasuke semakin berdenyut ketika Naruto di panggil oleh Shikamaru panggilan yang buruk, tetapi tangan kanannya makin mengerat pada roda besi itu ketika Shikamaru mulai menekan Naruto.

Shikamaru menjatuhkan pilihan yang sangat mudah untuk dijawab.

"Apa yang terjadi jika aku memilih Hokage?" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Jawabannya mudah ditebak oleh Sasuke, Sasuke sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi tetap saja—

"Sasuke masih di Konoha. Hanya kau tidak boleh mendekatinya seperti sepasang kekasih. Hanya sebatas teman kerja, dan aku akan menugaskan sekertaris barumu. Dia akan ada di sisimu dua puluh empat jam."

"Dua puluh empat jam?"

"Aku akan mengangkat Hinata menjadi sekertaris pribadimu. Aku masih menjadi tangan kanan Hokage. Dengan begitu, kau tidak akan dekat dengan Sasuke lagi."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Yang penting Sasuke masih ada di sini." Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke bergetar. Tangannya yang bergetar berusaha untuk menjalankan kursi rodanya. Menjauh dari kantor Hikage. Walaupun memakai remot kontrol di sisi kanannya, entah mengapa mengendalikan kursi roda ini begitu berat.

Sasuke hanya butuh ketenangan. Ide Shikamaru memang bagus. Membuat pilihan yang sangat sangat mudah untuk Naruto. Tapi itu membuat Sasuke ingin berteriak di depan wajah Shikamaru. Hati Sasuke semakin berdenyut ketika kursi roda itu telah keluar dari gedung Hokage.

Sasuke harus mengsugestikan dirinya sendiri saat ini. Ini adalah pilihan yang bagus. Pilihan ini tidak sulit. Benar apa yang di katakan Naruto, yang penting Naruto masih ada di sini. Yang penting dirinya masih ada di sini. Dan yang terpenting adalah, Naruto dan Sasuke masih saling bertemu.

Tapi ternyata mengsugestikan diri lebih berat daripada menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Perasaan ini sama seperti ketika Sasuke melihat Naruto mati di depannya. Menyentuh mayatnya—

Mayat!

Itu dia!

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap dengan sedih dan menghela nafas beratnya setelah kepergian Shikamaru dari kantornya. Apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru menurutnya sangat kejam. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa meninggalkan impiannya sedari kecil, Naruto juga tidak ingin berpisah dari Sasuke.

Tapi Shikamaru bilang, Naruto tidak berpisah dengan Sasuke, kan? Hanya—

Sama saja. Tidak bisa memeluk Sasuke sama saja dengan berpisah. Apalagi akan ada Hinata di sampingnya selama satu hari penuh. Akan sangat sulit menyempatkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Naruto membalik badannya dan menatap keluar jendela. Hari-hari yang ia lalui kedepannya akan semakin berat. Naruto tidak tahu apakah dirinya sanggup menjalaninya. Tapi bukan Naruto kalau menyerah. Pasti ada jalan untuk masalahnya.

Naruto menatap kebawah dan mendapati Sasuke keluar dari Gedung Hokage menggunakan kursi rodanya. Naruto tidak tahu jika Sasuke sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Sasuke bahkan memakai kursi roda. Senyum Naruto mengembang, tetapi seketika kembali luntur.

Naruto tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke kalau seperti ini. Maka dari itu, jurus _Kagebunshin_ sangat diperlukan untuk situasi semacam ini. Naruto tertawa kecil untuk kegeniusan otaknya.

Setelah mengeluarkan satu bayangan, Naruto menyuruh bayangan itu menggantikannya menjadi Hokage, sedangkan dirinya yang asli.. meloncat keluar jendela dan meloncat ke bawah. Tidak lupa dengan jurus menyamarnya, Naruto berubah menjadi seorang gadis kecil yang tidak dikenal.

Rambut pony tail berwarna coklat dengan yukata moderen—Dengan rok di atas lutut dan lengan yang lebar—berwarna biru muda. Terlihat sangat manis saat dipakai.

Naruto dengan tubuh kecilnya berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berjalan. Naruto menangkap kursi roda Sasuke dan menghentikan pergerakan kursi roda itu. Membuat Sasuke menoleh mencari tahu siapa yang sudah berani-beraninya menghalangi perjalanannya.

"Hallo!" Sapa gadis asing itu dengan senyuman lebarnya. Sasuke menyeritkan keningnya tidak suka dengan suara nyaring gadis itu masuk ke telinganya, apalagi sekarang Sasuke masih dengan mood yang buruk.

"Maaf. Aku buru-buru." Sasuke kembali mengendalikan kursi roda itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Naruto berjalan beriringan dengan kursi roda Sasuke.

"Apa maumu, gadis kecil?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya. Naruto menggeleg-gelengkan kepalanya dan berdecak.

"Masih belum menyadarinya juga—" Sasuke berhenti ketika suara yang ia kenal keluar dari mulut gadis kecil itu. "—Sasuke?!" Lanjutnya kembali dengan suara gadis kecil yang riang pada umumnya.

"Dasar. Kalau mau menyamar pikir dulu, jangan seenaknya menggunakan tubuh seorang gadis kecil, apa jadinya jika orang-orang melihat aku sedang berjalan dengan gadis kecil, hah?" Sasuke kembali mengendalikan kursi rodanya melaju dengan Naruto berjalan di sampingnya.

"Akan lebih aneh jika kau berjalan bersama dengan dirimu sendiri." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa. Sudah lama Naruto tidak tertawa selepas ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menyamar?" Tanya Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke bukannya tidak tahu alasannya, hanya saja Sasuke memilih diam agar Naruto menceritakan sendiri padanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Hanya ingin saja." Ucap Naruto. Ternyata Naruto menutupi pembicaraannya dengan Shikamaru di kantor Hokage. Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Tidak! Sebenarnya ada beberapa masalah, sih. Oh iya, kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini, kau juga terlihat baru keluar gedung Hokage, ada apa?"

"Masalah apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dengan senyum paksanya. Sasuke tahu Naruto hanya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. Yang Sasuke herankan, mengapa Naruto tidak ingin menceritakan masalah itu dengan Sasuke? Apa Sasuke tidak berhak tahu?

"Eh? Masalah?" Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menatap punggung Sasuke yang masih berjalan. Ketika Sasuke menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak di sampingnya, Sasuke memutar kursi rodanya dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Kebetulan mereka berdua telah ada di belokan jalanan yang jarang dilewati oleh orang-orang.

"Ada apa, Naru—" Naruto meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Sasuke. Wajahnya menunduk tertutup poni. Sasuke jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Diamlah! Saat ini aku bukan diriku. Aku orang lain." Lirih Naruto menurunkan telunjuknya dan membelakangi Sasuke. Naruto saat ini bingung harus menghadapi Sasuke seperti apa.

"Apa kau pikir hubungan ini akan lancar?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke menatap punggung kecil di depannya. Sasuke memberi jedanya sejenak atas pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau memintaku hal yang mustahil ketika di rumah sakit?"

"Aku hanya berharap."

"Harapan macam apa yang kau harapkan padaku?"

"Naruto! Tidak apa-apa. Hanya dengan melihatmu aku—"

"—Bahagia?" Naruto memotong ucapan dari Sasuke. Naruto berbalik dan kembali menatap Sasuke dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir. Sasuke tersentak ketika air mata itu turun dari gadis kecil yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau pikir dengan pemikiran 'hanya melihatmu saja, aku sudah bahagia' akan memjamin dirimu benar-benar bahagia? Bukankah itu malah menyakitkan? Jujur saja saat ini aku sedang tidak bahagia." Ucapan lirik dari Naruto membuat dada Sasuke semakin sesak.

"Bisakah kau tidak membual?" Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng mengelak kata-kata dari Naruto. "Jangan berikan padaku harapan yang mustahil aku gapai. Katakan jika kenyataannya kita tidak akan bisa bersatu." Lanjutnya. Naruto mengusap kasar pipi yang dialiri oleh air matanya dengan lengan yukatanya.

"Aku tidak mau bilang." Sasuke menatap tajam mata yang masih tetap biru itu. "Kalau aku mengatakan itu, aku takut jika itu akan menjadi kenyataan."

"Sudah terjadi, kok." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, ternyata Naruto benar-benar akan mengakhiri hubungan ini. Naruto benar-benar tidak memikirkannya. "Tolong jangan buat aku berharap lebih dari ini." Ucapan Naruto terus berlanjut tetapi Sasuke tidak mendengarkan. Telinga kanan Sasuke berdenging, tetapi masih menatap wajah Naruto.

"Pekerjaanku akan berantakan jika aku terus memikirkan dirimu." Pada akhirnya Naruto tidak akan memilihnya. Sasuke tahu itu. Sasuke sangat tahu, Naruto akan lebih memilih Hokage daripada dirinya. Tapi tetap saja, menyakitkan.

"Aku akan membuatmu sakit dan sakit, lebih sakit daripada ini." Ucap Sasuke akhirnya memantapkan tekat dan ide gilanya saat terlintas beberapa menit yang lalu. "Aku mencintaimu." Lanjut Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Naruto pikir, cinta Sasuke tidak sebesar itu dan masih bisa meninggalkan Naruto, tapi ternyata dia salah.

"Aku bisa meninggalkan keluargaku jika kau memintanya." Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya untuk melihat reaksi yang Naruto berikan. "Aku bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku jika kau memintanya."

"Sasuke—"

"Aku bahkan sanggup mati jika kau memintanya. Aku akan mengorbankan semua yang aku punya jika kau memintanya. Aku—"

Naruto memotong kalimat Sasuke yang belum selesai. "—Benarkah?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bisakah aku berharap padamu, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke meremas tangan kiri Naruto. Karena sekarang Naruto masih gadis kecil jadi dengan tangan besar Sasuke, kepalan tangan Naruto tertelan oleh tangan lebar Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau meninggalkanku?"

"Tidak!" Sasuke menjawab dengan cepat dan tegas. Bagaimanapun Sasuke harus mempertahankan hubungan ini bagaimanapun caranya. Presetan dengan kata-kata Shikamaru, Sasuke harus mempertahankan hubungan ini.

"Kau tahu ini akan rumit."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

Setelah Naruto tenang, Sasuke mengajak Naruto mendorong kursi rodanya memutari Konoha. Membeli beberapa camilan dan melihat pusat perbelanjaan. Naruto lebih banyak diam tetapi masih bisa tertawa.

Beberapa orang yang melihat Naruto sebagai sorang gadis kecil menanyakan pada Sasuke siapa sebenarnya gadis yang mendorong kursi roda Sasuke, Sasuke hanya menjawab anak hilang yang perlu di ajak jalan-jalan. Kadangkala Naruto ingin menjitak kepala Sasuke karen jawaban ngawurnya.

Setelah capai berjalan jauh, Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk di ayunan yang sering ia mainkan ketika masih kecil dulu. Sedangkan Sasuke berada di sebelahnya melihat Naruto mengayunkan badannya di ayunan.

Sesekali tangan kanannya ikut mendorong Naruto lebih melaju kencang. Setelah berhenti, Naruto duduk dengan tenang mengamati langit senja. Berwarna oranye, warna kesukaan nya.

"Apa kau masih betah dengan tubuh yang seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Kalau boleh memujinya, tubuh samaran Naruto ini cukup cantik. Mungkin karena memang gadis yang masih kecil dengan mengenakan yukata yang lucu, yang membuat kadar keimutannya bertambah.

"Tidak." Ucap Naruto. Naruto merasakan rambutnya terhempas kesamping merasakan angin sore yang menghantam tubuhnya. Tapi karena musim ini musim panas, tetap saja terasa panas walaupun angin berhembus kencang. Tapi lumayan lah, masih bisa mengurangi kadar panas musim ini.

"Hei, Sasuke. Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Sasuke menoleh menatap Naruto sejenak. Lalu perhatiannya teralih pada kucing hitam yang lewat di depannya.

"Ketika hubungan kita terdengar oleh Hinata, maukah kau membunuhku?" Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto dengan tidak percaya. Sasuke ingin tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya, tetapi sepertinya telinganya tidak ada yang salah.

"Sebenarnya aku sempat terpikirkan untuk membunuhmu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan memintanya padaku. Kenapa kau menginginkan aku membunuhmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tahu, kan? Aku sudah bukan suami yang baik. Aku adalah manusia terburuk—menurutku. Aku juga sudah bukan Hokage yang patut dicontoh oleh warga. Aku terburuk dari yang terburuk. Hahahah" Naruto tertawa hambar membayangkan dirinya yang akan mati konyol di tangan Sasuke nanti.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Kalau begitu kau akan mati dalam waktu dekat ini, Shikamaru itu tidak bodoh. Kau tahu?!"

"Aku tahu itu. Lalu, kenapa kau terpikirkan untuk membunuhku sebelumnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mudah. Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu." Jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kagum.

"Uuaa... Mengerikan. sangat Sasuke sekali. Ternyata kau ini tipe Yandere, ya? Hahaha."

"Terimakasih."

"Hei, itu bukan pujian!"

"Semua yang dikatakan olehmu adalah pujian."

"Hei, makin lama kau makin menjijikkan."

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi."

"Ya... Terserah."

Saat keheningan kembali terjadi di antara mereka, suara yang nyaring terdengar dari kejauhan. Seorang gadis cilik berambut hitam pendek berlari memanggil Papanya.

"Papa!" Sarada berhenti di depan Papanya sambil mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu. Setelah nafasnya sudah normal kembali, Sarada yang awalnya berniat mencari Papanya karena tiba-tiba menghilang dari rumah sakit, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis kecil yang duduk di atas papan ayunan itu.

"Anu.." Ucap Sarada sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto bangkit berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Sarada.

"Ah.. maaf. Nama saya Narumi." Ucap Naruto asal. Sarada mengangguk mengerti. "Saya Sarada." Balas Sarada. Setelah sadar niat awalnya adalah mencari Papanya, Sarada menatap Papanya dengan wajah marah yang dibuat-buat.

"Papa dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi."

"Hanya cari angin. Lalu aku bertemu dengan Narumi." Jawab Sasuke. Sarada tersenyum pada Naruto yang Naruto balas dengan senyuman juga.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau putri dari Paman Sasuke? Maaf membuat Ayahmu kerepotan." Ucap Naruto berlaku sopan sebisa mungkin. Sarada menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Walaupun wajah Papaku ini dingin tapi Papaku ini orang baik."

"Aku tahu Paman Sasuke orang yang baik."

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau bersama Papaku?" Sarada bertanya. Naruto menatap Sasuke sejenak dan mulai mengarang cerita.

"Sebenarnya, Aku bukan dari Konoha. Aku sangat mengagumi Hokage-sama, di Negara kami kabar tentang Hokage yang berasal dari Desa Konoha itu sangat keren dan sangat baik dalam memimpin. Wajahnya juga tampan, jadi aku mengaguminya.—"

" _Huh! Memuji dirimu sendiri. Usuratonkachi."_ Batin Sasuke.

"—Aku dan Ibuku memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke Desa Konoha untuk bertemu dengan Hokage-sama, tetapi Hokage itu super sibuk, ya? Aku kurang beruntung."

Sarada yang sebagai salah satu penggemar dari Naruto berbinar ketika tahu jika ada orang dari luar Konoha yang mengagumi dan memuji Naruto.

"Benar, kan? Nanadaime memang sangat keren. Suatu saat aku ingin keren sepertinya." Ucap Sarada bersemangat.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menjadi Hokage di masa depan." Jawab Sarada menggebu-gebu. "Oh iya, aku sangat dekat loh dengan Nanadaime, mungkin aku bisa membantu agar kau bertemu dengan beliau."

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih." Naruto menggeleng penuh kelembutan. "Aku akan pulang besok pagi dengan Ibuku. Hanya dengan datang ke Konoha aku sudah sangat senang. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu. Lagipula aku bisa menyampaikan pesan pada paman Sasuke untuk diberikan pada Hokage-sama."

Sarada mengangguk mengerti. "Begitu, kah? Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

"Tapi, Sarada, bisakah kau menunggu di depan taman sebentar? Karena pesanku untuk Hokage belum selesai." Sarada mengangguk tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan Papanya dan Narumi berdua.

"Apa lagi? Kupikir kau sudah ingin kembali. Lagipula sudah hampir malam." Naruto berdiri didepan Sasuke dan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada wajah Sasuke. Sentuhan antara bibir itu hanya berlangsung satu detik, tapi cukup membuat dada Sasuke berdesir.

"Akan kupastikan bahwa kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku." Ucap Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Hah?"

"Apa kau bisa membangun sebuah pondok kecil ditengah hutan?" Dua tangan Kecil itu terulur menyentuh kaki Sasuke yang ada di kursi roda. Sasuke menyeritkan keningnya kurang paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Membangun pondok ditengah hutan? Dirinya?

"Buat pondok itu tak terlihat oleh semua orang maupun penciuman tajam anjing dengan kekuatanmu." Sasuke melihat Cakra keluar dari tangan Naruto dan mengalir pada Kakinya. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya ketika ia kembali merasakan sakit pada kakinya. Itu berarti, dia masih bisa menggunakan kakinya kembali, kan?

"Kita akan bertemu di sana setiap hari Sabtu jam tujuh malam disana." Rasa sakit di kaki Sasuke semakin terasa, Sasuke melihat Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat. Sepertinya sangat berat bagi Naruto untuk membuat kakinya kembali berfungsi. Walaupun Naruto itu Jinjuriki, tetapi menyembuhkan kaki yang lumpuh itu sangat mustahil.

"Kau tidak perlu meninggalkan keluargamu, kau tidak perlu mati untukku, kau tidak perlu mengorbankan apapun untukku." Nafas Naruto mulai memendek, tetapi penyembuhan kaki Sasuke belum selesai.

"Dengan adanya pondok itu, kami masih bisa bersama." Naruto mengangkat tangan saat dirasa pekerjaannya telah selesai. "Kau harus menunggu beberapa hari agar bisa menggerakkan kakimu. Selebihnya kau serahkan pada Sakura. Sakura lebih tahu daripada dirimu."

"Pondok itu—"

"Itu janji yang aku berikan padamu. Apa kau bisa mengerjakannya?" Potong Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

"Aku akan kerjakan. Pasti."

"Terima kasih. Bunshinku yang ada di kantor telah hilang. Aku harus kembali." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah lelahnya dan masih memaksa untuk tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Naruto melompat keatas melewati gedung demi gedung agar lebih cepat sampai pada kantor Hokage. Akan gawat jika Shikamaru mendapati dirinya tidak ada di Kantor.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto dengan senyuman tipis yang masih tersemat di bibirnya. Ide Naruto tentang pondok kecil itu sangat bagus. Sasuke sangat menyetujui itu.

Sasuke mengendalikan kursi roda itu keluar dari taman. Menghampiri Sarada yang sudah lama menunggu di depan taman. Sarada tersenyum menghampiri Sasuke dan membantu mendorong kursi roda Sasuke. Dengan begitu, baterai kursi roda Sasuke bisa lebih hemat, begitu menurut Sarada.

Mulai sekarang, usaha yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto adalah menyembunyikan hubungan terlarang mereka dari semua orang. Tak terkecuali.

.

.

.

Owari

Telah tamaaaattttt... Horeeee! Sungguh lelah otakku. Heheheh maap ya buat semua kalau kurang memuaskan. Karena hasil epilognya jadi anchor kayak gini =_=

Tapi tetap aku bilang makasih buat semua yang baca, terus riview dan fav dan follow cerita gaje ini. Terimakaasiiiihhh 😘😘😘😘😘


End file.
